A New Year
by Nightshadow Dweller
Summary: Its a brand new year and a chance for new friendships, enemies and even romances. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke have been friends since childhood and have always been their for one other. But will this year change all that? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen InoShika
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**A/N: Hey I hope you like the story. I haven't actually watched many Naruto episodes but I love reading stories about them. Anyway enjoy**

**-**

**-**

**First Day**

Stepping out of the bus and into the sunshine, the young pink haired girl smiled to herself as she made her way to the front gates of her new school. It was hear that she was going to meet her childhood friends. She was a little early but that didn't bother her, at least now she would be able to observe on comers.

At the age of fifteen Sakura was starting her first day at Konoha high. She smiled as second and third years confidently made their way into the school grounds, while first years like herself nervously made their way to the assembly hall. Sakura recognized some among them.

First she noticed Ino and her good friend Tenten cheerfully waving at her as they headed up the path, followed closely by Shikamaru who was obviously feeling the loss of his good friend, who was attending a different school this year, with great regret. Sakura waved back and watched as the three of them disappeared into the crowd.

Next she spotted the mysterious Neji Hyugga, who was eying the students with extreme suspicion. He was followed closely by his shy cousin Hinita. She used to hang around with a strange boy named Kiba who was also now attending a different school. Neither of them noticed Sakura as she waited for her friends. Then at last she saw them, well actually she heard them first.

"SAKURA" a hyper voice called and Sakura smiled. Naruto hyper and child like as always ran up to her in excitement.

"Hello Naruto" She greeted him as he grinned in reply and started jumping up and down eagerly.

"Where's Teme" Naruto asked. Sakura still had no idea why Naruto called him that but by now she was use to it. At last she saw her other best friend looking emotionless and gloomy as always. He was walking with Itachi, his older brother who was in his last year at Konoha high, who was grinning devilish to himself.

"Morning all" Itachi called as he passed the three friends.

"Morning Sasuke" Sakura said to her friend who grunted in reply.  
"What's wrong" She asked him and he turned to her, anger was evident.

"That moron decided to give me a pleasant wake up call" he replied and Naruto stopped bouncing around

"What's wrong with a little brotherly love" Naruto, who was an orphan taken in by a single man named Kakashi, asked casually. Sasuke turned to him.

"There was no love about it dobe" Sasuke told him and Sakura giggled. She enjoyed their bickering. Although they fought, the three were remarkably good friends. All had been there together when needed. Naruto was incredibly naïve but also very understanding, Sakura could also be very strong minded when she choose to be and Sasuke although always appeared to not give a damm could be extremely caring, reliable and sensitive when needed.

When Sakura's family had lost her older sister Naruto and Sasuke had been there for her, and when Naruto's father Kakashi had disappeared on a mission they had stood by their friend throughout the whole rollercoaster. Luckily he was found exhausted but perfectly fine. Sasuke however was a different matter.

He had been in a car crash with his parents which lead to their deaths and months in hospital for him. Naruto and Sakura had sat by his bed side the whole time; Itachi had been grieving the loss of their parents and was determined not to visit his brother. However Sasuke had never talked about his grief and at the time had chosen to ignore his friend's attempts to discuss the issue. He only told them that he was over it, even though to this day he still wasn't.

"Come on guys" Sakura said loudly. "Don't fight in the first day or we will be late to assembly."

"Hn" Sasuke replied, which was all to familiar to both of them

"Cheer up' Sakura demanded and Naruto grinned at her

"What's not to be happy about" At this comment Sasuke rolled his eyes but sure enough followed his friends into the yard.

"SASUKE Oh my god" Came the screaming sound of many girls. Sasuke sighed and pretended to ignore his many fan girls. Sakura and Naruto exchanged grins behind their friends back. Both knew how much Sasuke hated getting attention, especially from over dramatic and obsessed maniacs.

"Come on" Naruto said skipping ahead. Sakura laughed and pulled Sasuke towards the direction of the assembly hall.

**A/N: Ok thanks for reading and please review. Until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2 New people, New classes

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I've been sick with the flu. So to make it up I've written an extra long chapter. Oh and thanks to the people who reviewed, I really appreciated it. **

**-**

**-**

**New people, new classes **

**  
**The morning assembly was boring. While the principal went over rules, conduct, guidelines and how they were going to torture, opps I meant teach, their students this year. Naruto spent the whole time playing with sticks, while Sasuke just sat their lost in thought. Sakura spent most of her time gazing at her friend, wondering what he was thinking of. While inside a battle was raging.

"_He's been working out" her inner Sakura pointed out_

"Hmm I agree" Sakura replied

"_He looks even hotter" inner Sakura added_

"Yes he does and wait what" Sakura asked

"_Come on admit it, you still like him" inner Sakura said_

"Do not" Sakura replied, though this she knew was false. Last year Sakura had a huge crush on Sasuke, though whenever she tried to admit it he brushed it aside, Sasuke had a mountain of fan girls that she had to compete with. But Sasuke just didn't seem interested in romance. Not like his brother that could manage a dozen girlfriends at one time. Though Sakura constantly denied it to Naruto, who used to have a crush on her, Sakura knew she still liked Sasuke more than friends.

"_You do so like him. Come on admit it. He used to just be cute but now his hot" Inner Sakura commented _

"Yes he is" Sakura admitted

"_See you agree" Inner Sakura roared_

"But his just my friend"

"_For now" Inner Sakura added_, but Sakura chose to ignore this.

"Hey Sakura" A voice asked and she turned to face a grinning Naruto.

"What"

"Well it's just that" Naruto began his grin widening. Sakura sighed

"The dobe was going to tell you that we have to go to our home groups now" Sasuke answered her, his black eyes glaring into hers. Sakura thought her heart was going to melt but by now she had learned to control this whenever Sasuke looked at her. Instead she just smiled her thanks. Naruto went on ahead to see what home group they were all in.

'I hope were in the same home group" Sakura thought out loud

"Hn" Sasuke replied and Sakura smiled to herself. This was a common reply from her friend, and she was all too familiar with it.

"WERE ALL TOGETHER YESSSSS" Naruto yelled and Sakura laughed

"Well then we had better get a move on"

The three arrived at their homeroom to see a bunch of girls sitting together, waving furiously at Sasuke who just turned away and took a seat at the back. Naruto and Sakura followed him. Sakura spotted Ino and Tenten who were in deep conversation, while Shikamaru surprisingly just sat staring intently at Ino. Next to them was Neji, who was looking Tenten up and down. Hinita was next to him looking scared and overwhelmed. Sasuke was looking at his timetable.

"Looks like our home group is our English and Math's class" He observed and Sakura nodded.

"What classes have you two taken up this year" She asked

"Sport" Naruto replied

"Hn" Sasuke added, which Sakura knew meant me to

"Art"

"Oh I have that to" Sakura pointed out,

"Oh no I have all but one subject with him" Tenten suddenly shrieked, pointing at Neji. Sakura looked away as Naruto continued his list

"Music"

"Have that to" Sakura said

"Hn" Came Sasuke's reply

"Oh so were all together in that together" Sakura announced cheerfully

"Food" Naruto continued

"Typical" Muttered Sasuke

"Shut up Teme" Naruto yelled

"Dobe" Sasuke said calmly

"Is that it" Sakura asked, trying to distract Naruto

"Huh, oh yeah and drama"

"You're doing drama" Sakura cried and Naruto nearly fell off his chair

"Oh, Teme is to"

"You're doing drama" Sakura demanded at Sasuke who nodded. Naruto looked at Sakura's class list.

"So are you" he said and Sakura smiled.

"Won't this be fun?"

The teacher finally arrived and began another long lecture. By the time he finished it was recess, and announcing that classes well resume next period he dismissed the class. Sakura dragged Sasuke and Naruto to a corner in the yard in which she sat down.

"What have you guys got next" she asked

"Sport" Naruto replied grinning

"Hn"

"He has sport to" Naruto told her and she nodded. "What about you"

"Dance" She said and Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny" Sakura demanded

"No…not…nothing" Naruto replied, still rolling around and laughing loudly. Sakura turned to see Sasuke smirking.

"Boys" She muttered to herself.

-

-

In Sport with the boys 

After they had gotten changed, the boys lined up. Naruto was jumping up and down, while Sasuke looked at him suspiciously.

"What the hell are you doing dobe" he asked

"Warming up" Naruto replied

"Hey" Shikamaru interrupted as he joined them.

"Hn" came Sasuke's greeting and Shikamaru yawned

"What's he doing" Shikamaru asked Sasuke who smirked. By this time Neji had wandered over to them and was staring at Naruto to.

"He is trying to fly" Sasuke told them and Naruto stopped jumping to look at his friend

"Huh"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru added

"Ok teams of four now" The teacher ordered "Now grab a ball and warm up by simply throwing and catching. Simply means no broken equipment. I don't care about bones, just don't wreck my gym" The four boys looked at each other

"So" Naruto said "um what do you say"

"Hn"

"Whatever"

"Troublesome"

"I take that as a yes" Naruto declared and the three nodded as Naruto resumed his jumping up and down.

"Who is that guy" Neji whispered

"Some troublesome kid no doubt" Shikamaru added

"Hey aren't you that Uchiha kid" Neji asked Sasuke who nodded

"Wow, your Itachi's little brother right" Neji pointed out and Naruto stopped jumping to notice his fists clench up

"The one who has the famous family background" Neji continued

"That's him" Naruto explained proud to have such a popular kid as his friend

"The ones who parents died in a car crash right" Shikamaru added and Naruto let his grin fall, he knew how much Sasuke hated having his parents, well his family in general mentioned. Sasuke gritted his teeth and replied "We should start the exercise"

-

-

In Dance with the girls 

"In pairs now" The teacher ordered and Sakura looked around to see Hinita standing by herself.

"Want to be my partner" She asked and Hinita shyly smiled

"Ok" The two got to work, and soon were both bored.

"So Hinita" Sakura began trying to start a conversation going "Is their anyone you like, as in more than friends"

"Um kind of" Hinita whispered and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh who"

"I can't say"

"Why not, do I know them" Sakura demanded and Hinita slowly nodded

"Oh please tell me, I promise ill keep it a secret." Sakura pleaded. Hinita did want to tell her. One because she wanted more friends and two because Sakura could help her get his attention.

"Promise you wont laugh" Hinita asked and Sakura nodded

"Of course not"

"It's Naruto" She admitted and Sakura smiled

"Aww that's cute."

"People laugh" Hinita told her and Sakura nodded

"Yes because they think his an idiot"

"Is he" Hinita enquired

"Yes" Sakura replied "But his also very nice and charming" Hinita smiled then asked

"You don't like him, do you"

"No. He use to like me but I like" Sakura stopped there and saw Hinita giggled

"Who" Sakura shook her head and Hinita frowned

"Oh come on I told you"

"Fine" Sakura muttered.

"Is it Sasuke"

"How did you know" Sakura demanded and Hinita laughed

"Just a guess, so does he know" Sakura hung her head

"He doesn't like me that way"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you" Hinita told her and then the two began talking about life, family and so on. Sakura left dance with a big grin and went in search of her friends.

**A/N: ok that might have been a bit to long so sorry about that. Anyway please please review. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3 New friends

**A/N: thanks once again for the reviews people, and hear are a list of their timetable and classes to help with confusion. Now enjoy. **

Monday

Period 1 English (All)

Period 2 Math's (All)

Period 3 and 4 Sport (Boys), Dance (Girls)

Period 5 Art (Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru), Biology (Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Tenten)

Period 6 History (Sasuke, Sakura), Food (Naruto, Hinata), Health (Neji, Tenten), Legal (Ino, Shikamaru)

Tuesday

Period 1 Math's

Period 2 English

Period 3 and 4 Art, Biology

Period 5 and 6 Drama (Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata), Psychology (Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten)

Wednesday

Period 1 and 2 Music (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru), IT (Neji, Tenten)

Period 3 and 4 History, Food, Health, Legal

Thursday

Period 1 and 2 English

Period 3 Art, Biology

Period 4 Music, IT

Period 5 Drama, Psychology

Period 6 Sport, Dance

Friday

Period 1 and 2 Math's

Period 3 History, Food, Health, Legal

Period 4 Music, IT

Period 5 Sport, Dance

Period 6 Drama, Psychology

-

-

**New friends**

Sakura found Naruto and Sasuke in the corner they had hung around at during recess. Naruto looked quiet and Sasuke, Sakura could instantly tell, was extremely peeved.

"What's wrong Sasuke" Sakura asked

"Hn" Came his emotionless reply

"Oh come on, I can tell your annoyed at something. I'm not stupid you know"

"Debatable"

"Oh that's not nice" Sakura told him

"Hn" he said and Sakura gave up

"What's wrong with him" She turned to Naruto and demanded.

"Arr" Naruti began but stopped when Sasuke glared at him.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Nothing"

'Naruto" Sakura said firmly and glared at him also.

"Sorry teme" Naruto muttered as Sakura smiled.

"Hn"

"Naruto tell me now"

"We meet up with that Neji and Shikamaru" He replied.

"So"

"So they kind went on about his um family's reputation and history and all that" Naruto explained and Sakura dropped the smile from her face.

"Oh" she said, she understood that Sasuke hated any mention of his family. Though she did wish that her friend would talk to her about it. Then maybe things could go back to normal. Before all the trouble began in the Uchiha house, Sasuke was a relatively happy and normal child. Well maybe not normal but more like Naruto, though not as high and energetic.

Then his family became rich and powerful, with his brother becoming very popular in the family leaving Sasuke to follow in his brother's shadow. This slowly started turning him into a silent and cold hearted boy. Although it wasn't till the death of his parents a couple of years ago that Sasuke had really become an emotionless, angry and bitter. Now he was as cold as before, and both Sakura and Naruto longed for their friend to return. Or even smile again, not just a dull smirk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura asked her friend, as Naruto silently watched the two. He had no doubt that if anyone was going to get through to his best friend it would be Sakura, he just didn't know when.

"No" Sasuke replied

"You know it helps to talk"

"Hn"

"You sure"

"Hn"

"Ok" Sakura said sighing, Sasuke remained like he was. Staring off into space and deep in thought about a time he wished he could go back to.

_Flashback_

_An eight year old blonde spiky hair boy collapsed on the grass giggling. His young pink haired friend joined him as their other friend eyed them both._

"_Given up already huh" the other boy laughed as he stood over his two friends. Naruto sat up and grinned at the raven haired boy. _

"_One day ill be as fast as you"_

"_And when that day comes I will look forward to the competition" The young Sasuke said, grinning at his friends. Sakura sat up to and laughed_

"_And ill remain on the sidelines" she added_

"_Your not as weak as you think you are" Sasuke pointed out_

"_I'm not that strong" she reminded him_

"_One day you will be, if you try hard enough" Sasuke told her and she smiled at her friends. _

"_Maybe, and if I'm not" she teased. _

"_Then we will just have to protect you" Naruto declared proudly. _

"_Yeah you will do a great job" Sasuke laughed as Naruto pouted. _

"_It's ok I can take care of myself" Sakura told them both. _

"_We know that Sakura" Naruto said. _

"_But just in case we will still be there to protect you" Sasuke concluded as Sakura blushed slightly._

"_Same as I will always be there to bail you two out of trouble" She giggled as the two grinned at her. _

"_I better go, it's getting late." Sasuke told them both. _

"_Me to" Naruto yelled making them all laugh again. Sasuke helped the two up, just as an older boy came across the park. _

"_Hey Sasuke" the boy shouted and Sasuke looked delighted as he waved to his older brother. _

"_See you guys" He called. As he ran over shouting "Itachi" _

"_Hey little brother, what you doing"_

"_I was playing, and I bet Naruto again" Sasuke said proudly as Itachi ruffled his brother's hair. _

"_That's my boy" he said. "Want a lift home"_

"_Yes" Sasuke cried, hopping on his brothers back. _

"_Come on, I think mum's making pie for dessert. Oh and Dad said he would help us with our project tonight"_

"_Yay, I love our family" Sasuke said giggling as he waved to his two best friends. _

"_You mean you love mum's pie" Itachi said as Sasuke grinned. _

'_That to" _

_End Flashback _

Memories swerved around Sasuke's head.

'_Argh'_ he thought, he hated his past. As hard as he tried he couldn't let it go, he couldn't forget. He quickly got up before his friends noticed the torment, pain and sadness in his eyes. He knew that Sakura would see it and he couldn't let that happen.

"Where you going" Sakura asked

"Hn" he said back

"Want us to come" Naruto added in a high pitched tone

"Hn" Sasuke replied coldly, that he knew his friends would take as a no. Before they could harass him further he walked quickly away.

"Poor Sasuke" Sakura thought

"_I don't like to see him in such pain" her inner self added_

"Either do I" Sakura admitted

"_Because you care about him don't you"_

"Of course I do, his my friend"

"_But you wish for more"_

"So what if I did, his not interested and I'm not going to spoil our friendship"

"_But what if we proved it to him"_

"Huh"

"_Make him fall for us"_

"No"

"_Why"_

"Cause I said no"

"_Yes"_

"No"

"_Yes"_

"No and go away"

"_Fine then" _

"Good"

"_Yes"_

"I thought you were leaving"

"_I am"_

"Then go"

"_I will"_

"About time"

"_Hmmm"_

"Sakura" Naruto asked timidly and Sakura turned to him. "Are you ok"

"Yes why" Sakura replied

"You seem oh never mind. Just don't worry about Sasuke. He will be ok, eventually"

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said and Naruto grinned at her

"Come on" She told him "Class is going to start soon"

-

-

_In Art_

Their first art lesson was, as Sakura described it a relatively boring one. First they were split up in groups of four which meant Naruto and Sakura were put with Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, remember me" Naruto yelled

"Troublesome" Shikamaru replied

"Hey forehead girl" Ino giggled and Sakura smiled.

"Ino pig" This was an old nickname Ino and Sakura had come up with for each other a long time ago, back when the two were good friends. This was before Ino had moved away and Sakura had met Naruto and Sasuke. When Ino finally returned she had come with a girl named Tenten whom was an orphan. The two had never really sought out to revive their previous friendship. Sakura didn't blame Tenten for this at all, mainly because she liked the girl a lot and felt sorry for her. Tenten still didn't have a home and lived by herself though she knew Ino's parents looked out for her.

Most of the lesson just went on to discuss boring things they would be covering this year. When the bell finally went the four departed. With Shikamaru and Ino heading for Legal, Naruto licking his lips as he ran off to food and Sakura made her way to History. She was a bit nervous when realizing that this was a class that she would only have Sasuke in, but excitement soon took over that.

**A/N: ok what happened with the rest in Biology and the rest of the day continued in the next chapter. While I'm writing that please please review with comments on criticism. I don't mind just please no flames. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4 Hope

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews folks, and please review this one two. Argh I'm currently in the middle of my exams but I though I would relax and write this for you so please REVIEW. Thanks**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

-

-

**Hope**

Sasuke walked into biology and took a seat at the right back of the class room. He was soon joined by another, a girl with brown hair who stared at him irritably.

"Can I sit here" she asked

"Hn" Sasuke replied and the girl frowned.

"Well I don't know what that means but I'm sitting here anyway" she told him, and Sasuke shrugged.

"Saves me from having to sit next to Neji" the girl remarked

"Hn"

"I'm Tenten by the way"

"Hn"

"And I'm guessing from the way every girl in his is staring so intently at you that your Sasuke"

"Hn" Sasuke said, and looked up to see that she was right. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hey Sasuke" Neji called as he strolled into the room, followed closely by Hinata. The two took the desk in front of the others and turned to face them. Tenten immediately ignored Sasuke as she started questioning Hinata who very shyly politely answered.

"So how's it like being related to Neji"

"Ok I guess" Hinata replied

"Is he the same person here then at home?"

"Kind off, though maybe a little softer at home"

"Hinata" Neji snarled making Hinata smile a little.

"Ohhh Neji soft, I can't see that"

"He is" Hinata told her

"Really, how does that happen?"

"All right leave her alone" Neji demanded, and Tenten scowled at him.

"I'm not doing anything wrong" she argued back

"You're pestering her with those annoying questions"

"I'm just asking and trying to be friendly"

"You're bloody interrogating her" Neji snapped

"I am not" Tenten yelled

"Um" Hinata said quietly, but both ignored her. She looked unsurely at Sasuke who rolled his yes.

"This is going to be a long year" he muttered. Hinata giggled at his statement, causing the other two to pause in their argument.

"What" they both asked at the same time as one another.

"Hn"

-

-

In Legal with Ino and Shikamaru 

"Argh I can't believe there is no one in this class with me"

"Troublesome"

"Oh shut up you" Ino demanded and Shikamaru just shrugged.

"So where should we sit"

"I thought you told me to shut up" Shikamaru pointed out and Ino rolled her eyes.

"You just talked then lazy ass"

"Troublesome"

"Stop saying that will you"

"No"

"Argh god you're annoying" Ino yelled causing the whole room to stare. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome"

-

-

In Health with Tenten and Neji

The two were still continuing their argument all the way to health, but luckily none of their friends had to listen to them. Both sat down together, shouting insults as they went.

"Calm down class" Their teacher ordered and the two stopped shouting and instead just glared at each other.

"Copy down these notes" The teacher said and the two reluctantly did it. With five minutes to get before the end of class, the teacher walked out and the class immediately began chatting to each other. So obviously the two resumed.

"God you write so slowly"

"I doubt god cares" Neji pointed out and Tenten frowned.

"Think I care"

"You brought it up"

"Whatever" Tenten replied, as Neji rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me"

"Why" Neji asked

"Because I said so" Neji sighed at the girls antics and looked at her closely. Truth be known he actually found her very attractive and enjoyed her fiery attitude. Basically he liked her, more than a friend should.

"Who died and made you boss" He asked.

"No one had to die, I was already their"

"Aa"

"You are so gay"

"No actually, I wouldn't like looking at your"

"Don't start" Tenten snapped though secretly she was trying to stop herself blushing. She liked Neji and she knew it. It wasn't just his calm manner but his eyes as well. Basically she was attracted to him and hated that she was. Though at the same time liked it.

"Loser" Neji muttered.

"Idiot"

"Stupid"

"Annoying"

"Psycho"

"Who you calling psycho"

"I believe I was calling you psycho actually" Neji replied

"So what's it to you" She said and Neji got up and smirked

"What" she demanded, as Neji just continued to smirk. She was about to hit him when he grabbed her hand and before she could protest he had lent down and placed a kiss on her lips. He went slow at first before he felt her respond so he went deeper, licking her lip to ask for entrance. After a couple of minutes he pulled away for some much needed oxygen then still smirking he stood up and left just as the bell went. Tenten sat their in shock, running her fingers over her lips.

"Damm his good"

-

-

In Food with Naruto and Hinata

Hinata shyly walked in as the teacher called for them all to get into pairs. She immediately stated panicking, and then she noticed Naruto standing on his own.

"Hel….hell…lo" she stammered and Naruto looked up, a gorgeous smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, want to be my partner" He asked and Hinata gulped and nodded.

"Your Neji's cousin aren't you"

"Y…ye...es"

"What's your name, I haven't seen you round"

"Hin….in…a" She began

"Sorry didn't get that"

"Hinata" Hinata muttered, feeling herself go red.

"Cool, that's a really pretty name" Naruto added and Hinata blushed some more

"You ok" he asked

"Yes" she replied, giving him a weak smile.

"Good" Naruto said. The two looked down at their recipe pancakes and began making them. Once done they split them in half.

"Damm I want more" Naruto mumbled, after finishing off his five. Hinata smiled, she had only eaten two so far.

"You can take mine" she told him and he looked up in surprise

"Really"

"Yes"

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I don't want really want them anyway" Hinata explained and Naruto grinned.

"Your being my partner for the rest of the year" he said and Hinata blushed some more, allowing a small smile in.

-

-

In History with Sakura and Sasuke 

Sakura walked in and noticed Sasuke at the back. She walked brightly over and sat next o him.

"Hello"

"Hn"

"How was biology?"

"Hn"

"That bad huh" Sakura remarked and Sasuke stared at her. She had gotten good at recognizing his "Hn's" now. Not that it came as much of a surprise. This was the first time he had really looked at her in ages.

"_Wow, she has grown a lot"_ His inner self remarked

"Yeah she looks so much"

"_Prettier"_ his inner self finished

"Yes, she does. She looks"

"_Beautiful"_

"I wasn't going to say that" Sasuke told his inner self

"_Why not"_

"Because"

"_Ohhh you like her"_

"Yeah, she is my friend"

"_No I mean like as in romantic like"_

"What I do not"

"_Oh you so do"_

"Shut up, what would you know?"

"_More than you apparently"_

"Great" Sasuke moaned

"_Come on admit it, you like her"_

"Do not"

"_Do so" _

"Not"

"_So" _

"Not"

"_So" _

"Not"

"_So" _

"Fine" Sasuke mentally snapped

"_So you do like her then"_

"Yes but Argh so annoying"

"_Heheh"_

"Get lost" Sasuke demanded, forcing himself to take his eyes off Sakura and place them on the board in front. Sakura had noticed him looking and felt something swell inside her. It was hope.

'_Maybe he does like me after all'_

**A/N: Sorry to leave it their, I have to get back to studying. Anyway please REVIEW**


	5. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Hey sorry to all who read my story? I know I haven't updated in ages but all my plans for the story was on my USB which evidentially was wiped. I'm so sorry and I will try to update soon. But I'm trying to concentrate on my other Naruto story titled Outcasts. Sorry once again and I will try to update soon. Once this writers block goes away. **


	6. Chapter 5 Surprise Kiss

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, and please review. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

-

-

**Surprise Kiss**

Tenten ran into school the next day, desperate to find Ino to talk to but the blonde haired girl was no where in sight.

"Ino where the hell are you" She mumbled, before noticing Sakura standing alone.

"Oh well" Tenten told herself. "She will have to do"

"Hey Sakura"

"Huh oh um hey Tenten" Sakura greeted her looking rather confused.

"Listen Ino isn't here and I need to talk to someone before he arrives"

"He being?"

"Neji"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So what's wrong" Sakura asked

"He kissed me" Tenten replied.

"Who"

"Neji" She whispered

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well um"

"What am I going to do" Tenten cried and Sakura gave her a quick hug.

"Well do you like him?"

"I don't know, how do you tell"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes"

"Do you want it to happen again?"

"Well yes"

"Then you like him"

"I do"

"Yes"

"So what do I do" She demanded and Sakura shrugged.

"Kiss him again"

"Really should I"

"Yes you should" Sakura told her firmly and Tenten smiled.

"I will"

"Good"

"Hey isn't that your friend" Tenten asked pointing who Sasuke who was standing still looking emotionless as ever.

"Yeah" Sakura said. "Sasuke over here" She called. He looked at her and slowly made his way over.

"Is he always like that"

"Pretty much but you get use to it" Sakura said laughing.

"Tenten" Ino shouted and Tenten sighed.

"Ino over here" she replied waving her over as Shikamaru appeared behind her. Ino's eyes widened.

"Oh my god Sasuke" she squealed making Sasuke roll his eyes. She grabbed his arm and began talking to him while flicking her hair. Shikamaru stared at her, anger evident on his face.

'_He is so jealous'_ Sakura thought.

"Um excuse me" Tenten said, making her way over to Neji. Sasuke glared at Sakura who took the hint.

"Come on Sasuke we better go say hi to Naruto before he gets lost" Sakura said loudly, pulling Sasuke from Ino's grip as she dragged him over to where Naruto stood, scanning the yards.

"No fair" Ino mumbled as Shikamaru sighed.

"What is it now?"

"Everyone left me" Ino whined.

"I didn't" he pointed out.

"Yeah I guess" Ino said absent mindedly as she watched Sakura drag Sasuke to class. She didn't even notice Shikamaru sigh.

"Come on Shika lets go to class, Sasuke will be their" she squealed.

-

-

Meanwhile Tenten ran up to Neji and asked for a word. Hinata just smiled and said she would meet them in class before leaving. Once Hinata had gone she turned to him.

"What was that?" She yelled

"What was what?" He asked a little taken back.

"That kiss"

"Oh um I don't know" he admitted.

'_Please don't say you hated it'_ he silently begged.

"Well" she demanded.

"Well what"

"Did you even want to do it or was it an impulse"

"Both' he replied.

"Really"

"Yes" he said taking a step forward. "Now a question to you did you actually enjoy it?"

"Um" she mumbled, feeling her heart rate quicken. He kissed her softly then pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Maybe" she said quietly before shaking her head.

"Neji do you like me?" she asked and Neji was a bit taken back by her forwardness.

"Well um kind of" Neji told her blushing slightly and Tenten grinned.

"Good you're taken me out Friday" Tenten told him

"I am"

"Yes you are" she said, kissing him passionately on the lips before walking off.

"God she is something" Neji murmured watching her retreating figure, love hearts appearing in his eyes.

-

-

"Hey guys" Naruto called as she watched Sakura drag Sasuke to him.

"Hi Naruto" Sakura greeted him.

"Hn dobe"

"Hello to you to teme" Naruto said sarcastically then resumed his staring at a certain girl.

"So how are you this morning?" Sakura asked

"Fine" Naruto replied and Sakura noticed that he was extremely distracted.

"What's up?"

"The sky"

"I wasn't talking to you Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Anyway Naruto what's up"

"Huh nothing" Naruto said blushing slightly.

"You're distracted"

"So"

"So what's the problem?"

"I um"

"He has a crush on the girl his been staring at" Sasuke told her plainly and Naruto frowned.

"How did you know teme?'

"Hn"

"Teme" he shouted as the Uchiha sighed.

"You're my friend, I can read you like an open book" he told him and Naruto grinned.

"You actually said I was your friend"

"Hn don't make me regret it"

"So do you?" Sakura asked as Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Oh really what's her name"

"Hinata" Naruto replied in a whisper and Sakura laughed.

"You should ask her out"

"I should"

"Yes" Sakura told him firmly.

"But what if she doesn't like me"

"You will never know if you don't ask"

"You think"

"I know"

"I don't know" Naruto muttered and Sakura stared at Sasuke. She knew that if Sasuke told him to he would. Sasuke sighed but none the less found himself complying.

"Go ask her out dobe"

"You think I should teme"

"Yes dobe"

"Cool ill go ask her now" he declared running off.

"That was very nice of you Sasuke"

"Hn"

"You think you could give me an actual answer, your so down this morning"

"Hn"

"What's wrong?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke please tell me" She begged and Sasuke sighed and turned away.

"Itachi" he told her bluntly.

"What did he do now" she asked concerned.

"Nothing"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No"

"Oh why not"

"Because, I um"

"Yes"

"I really don't want to talk about it" he said and Sakura shrugged, she knew how weird Sasuke felt talking about emotions and knew that pushing him will result in nothing. She needed a new approach and that was giving him space when needed and letting him know she would always be there.

"Ok but when you do ill be here" she said to him and he looked at her as she smiled.

'_God she is so hot' he thought _

"I know" he replied "Thanks"

"Your welcome know lets get to class shall we"

"Yeah, any ideas how to get past my mob" he asked, referring to the hysterical teen's waiting just in front of the door staring at him. Sakura smiled and linked arms with him.

"This" she replied and was glad when Sasuke smirked and made no move to pull away. She grinned as together they made their way to class.

**A/N: Please review and ill try and update sooner. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 6 Out in the open

**A/N: Another chapter up for grabs. Thanks for those very few who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I cheeked I did not own Naruto in anyway.

-

-

**Out in the open**

"Hinata" Naruto called, watching as the shy girl blushed as she nervously turned to her long time crush.

"Nar...aru...ruto" She stammered and Naruto smiled at her making her go red.

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What?" Hinata asked, gulping slightly.

"Well um" Naruto began.

"Yes?"

"Well argh willyougooutwithme"

"Um I didn't catch that?"

"Will you go out with me" Naruto repeated, finding his feet extremely interesting. Hinata went a very bright red and started breathing heavily.

"Um um"

"Its ok, I understand" Naruto told her gently, looking at the ground as he turned away.

"Naruto"

"Yes"

"That would be nice" Hinata breathed, daring to believe it. Naruto jumped for joy and pecked her on the lips.

"Yay, thank you so much Hinata ill see you in cooking" he cried as he ran away. Hinata stood their stunned as he heart went a million miles a minute.

Naruto ran into home group to where Sasuke was sitting with his eyes closed and Sakura was gazing on the handsome young boy.

"She said yes" he shouted and Sakura swung around and raised her fist.

"Go you" she cheered. She looked around to see Tenten sitting next to Neji, both were hand in hand while Ino complained to Shikamaru while he patiently listened to her.

"Hinata" Naruto shouted as the girl entered the class room.

"Come sit by me" he called out and the girl blushed as she made her way over, smiling happily as she took her place next to his and began talking to him. Sakura sighed and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Huh"

"What's wrong?" he asked, though his tone lacked any emotion and his eyes were still closed.

"Don't worry it's nothing" she mumbled and he sighed.

"It is"

"Don't worry about it"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know" he told her and she smiled to herself.

"Do you think I will ever find someone" she asked.

"Hn"

"See" she muttered.

"That means what the hell" Sasuke translated, smirking at her as she frowned in return.

"Well Neji and Tenten have each other, Naruto's found Hinata and if Ino ever realizes then her and Shikamaru will be together" she explained.

"Hn"

"I was just wondering if I will ever have someone for me" She said and he frowned. He was confused because the idea of Sakura kissing another guy seemed to stir a certain jealousy rage in him. He noticed that Sakura was eyeing him strangely and decided to do his best to comfort her.

"You will" he told her. "One day you will find someone"

"You think"

"I know, you're intelligent and attractive enough. I'm sure you will find someone"

"Maybe" she murmured as inside her heart fell. He wasn't interested in her and will never be. Then something struck home. He had called her attractive, and he had comforted her. Maybe in his weird way he did like her. None the less she wasn't giving up. Not just yet anyway.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun"

"Kun" he asked and Sakura smiled.

"What?"

"Hn"

"I like it" she argued, grinning at him.

"Hn"

"Does it annoy you?"

"No"

"So I can continue"

"If you want"

"Ok"

"Hn"

"Class settle" Their teacher roared as the class quieted down. Sakura still smiling to herself happily.

"Hey guys" Naruto whispered.

"Hn"

"Is it ok if I spend today with Hinata?"

"Hn"

"He means yes" Sakura told her as the blonde grinned and turned away. She sighed again, wondering if she will be alone or not. Sasuke who knew her very well by now had an idea what she was thinking.

"Don't worry" he said in a quiet and gentle tone. "You still have me" Sakura smiled back at him.

"Thanks, and you will always have me to"

"Hn"

"Come on" Sakura said happily, pulling at Sasuke's sleeve. "We have maths"

"Joy" he sarcastically added.

"What are you complaining about, you're the best in the class. Unlike me who can't seem to figure it out"

"Ill help"

"What?"

"You"

"Wait huh?"

"Ill help you with your math's if you like" Sasuke offered and Sakura looked at him.

"You will"

"Isn't that what I just said"

"Well yeah but I don't believe it"

"Well hurry up and do already"

"Why are you being so nice today?" She asked.

"Cause"

Cause why?"

"Cause I feel like it"

"Ok" She said a little unsure.

"You're my friend, aren't I allowed to be nice to you every once in awhile" He replied as she smiled.

"I guess"

"Good" he muttered.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Thanks"

"Hn"

"Um" She began not understanding what it meant.

"Your welcome" Sasuke said sighing, as they walked together to maths.

-

-

Meanwhile in home group Ino was complaining to her good friend Shikamaru about Tenten abandoning her. He listened patiently and this surprised her.

"Hey Shika"

"Yeah"

"Do you think Sasuke could ever like me"

"No idea, probably not"

"Aww why"

"Because"

"Aren't I good enough for him huh"

"Of course you are but"

"But what?"

"I think he has feelings for that pink haired friend of his"

"You think"

"Yes"

"I think you might be right"

"Troublesome"

"But its so unfair Shika" Ino whined.

"What is"

"Her getting Sasuke when I want him"

"Find someone else"

"Like who"

"Troublesome"

"What it's not like any guys like me, they all find me annoying"

"You are"

"See" Ino cried, wondering why Shikamaru finding her annoying was upsetting her.

"Doesn't mean that people who find you annoying don't like you" he snapped angrily as he walked out the door as the bell went.

"Shika" she whispered, wondering if he meant what she thought he meant and gasping when she realized how much she wanted him to mean it.

**A/N: There you go folks, I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 7 More than friends

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway.

-

-

**More than friends**

"This is so boring" Naruto whined as Sakura sighed.

"Why the hell did you choose to take art" she asked as Naruto grinned.

"Cause biology looked too hard" Sakura sighed as she went back to trying to arrange her collage. Next to her Naruto continued to complain as Ino was unusually quiet and Shikamaru was sleeping.

"Naruto why don't you go get some paint" She offered and Naruto frowned yet complied. Sakura turned to Ino who was staring into space.

"So what's up with you?" She asked.

"Nothing" Ino replied then seeing Sakura she sighed.

"I'm so confused"

"About what?"

"Life, love, everything" Ino exclaimed, looking at Shikamaru to make sure he was asleep.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah" Ino told her, poking him slightly to make sure. When he didn't move she sighed, though unaware to her Shikamaru was actually wide awake.

"Is it about him your confused about?"

"Yes" Ino admitted as Sakura smiled.

"Well what are you confused about?"

"I think" Ino began. "I think I like him"

"So what's wrong with that, I think he likes you to"

"Yeah but I can't tell him that" Ino sighed.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because then something might happen"

"Something like what?"

"He might ask me out and ill be tempted to say yes" Ino told her.

"Wait if someone you like asks you out, you usually do say yes" Sakura laughed.

"But I can't" Ino groaned.

"Why?"

"Because his my friend"

"So" Sakura persisted.

"His…" She trailed off.

"Yes come on say it" Sakura demanded as Ino sighed.

"He is a very important friend, his always there for me, he listens and comforts me when I need and I don't know. I depend on him so much. I honesty don't know what I would do without him"

"So you're just taking your friendship to a new level"

"But if it doesn't work out then I might loose him and I don't want that to happen"

"So you don't want anything to happen because you're afraid of loosing him?"

"Yes" Ino admitted.

"You should tell him that" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah I know I just, I just can't"

"But Ino surely if his like that as a friend he would make a good boyfriend. I mean you obviously like him a lot and he obviously cares a lot for you"

"Yes but Sakura don't you see, if we went out then broke up I wouldn't just be loosing a boyfriend, cause that wouldn't bother me, but I would be loosing my best friend" She cried.

"How do you know you will break up, I mean maybe your meant to be" Sakura told her.

"We will" Ino said. "I always stuff up relationships. That's why I like Shika; he is the only stable person I have ever had in my life. I cant loose him as a friend and ill be risking that if I go out with him. Better to ignore my feelings and remain friends than act on it and end up alone" Ino explained though both Sakura and Shikamaru could see how much pain this caused her.

"You should talk to him about this" Sakura said.

"Yeah but I cant, I try I just can't seem to get the words out" She admitted as Shikamaru felt his heart lift slightly.

"It's ok" Sakura said softly as Ino nodded.

"Thanks, I think ill go help Naruto with the paint" she said as she walked away.

"I know you're awake" Sakura said as Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome"

"That was really mean"

"What Was?"

"Listening on our conversation"

"But I had to"

"I know"

"And you made no attempt to stop me" he pointed out.

"Yes because you need to hear how she feels"

"Troublesome"

"Shikamaru"

"What?"

"Talk to her"

"I will"

Really" she said as he turned to her.

"I care for her, I really do and I'm not going to push her into anything"

"I know but you need to talk to her" he sighed and nodded.

"I will I promise"

-

-

"You're so annoying" She shouted.

"You are to" He yelled back.

"If you just listened to me"

"If you listened to me"

"But you were wrong"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"Was not"

"Argh this is your entire fault"

"How is it my fault?"

"If you just did what I said in the first place then we would have successfully completed our assignment"

"You would have got us blown up"

"I would not have, you're the guy so you should have listened to me"

"You're the girl so you should have followed me"

"This is rather annoying" Hinata muttered as Sasuke nodded. Tenten and Neji had been paired for the prac which was a big mistake as they had both stuffed it up and were blaming each other. Opposite them was Hinata and Sasuke who due to them both being quiet yet rather smart had finished theirs first, completed all the questions and the report and were now watching the other two bicker like an old married couple.

"Please let the bell go" Sasuke prayed making Hinata laugh.

"Hn"

"You don't talk much" Hinata commented. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Either do you"

"True but I doubt that's because you're shy"

"Hn"

"You seem to talk a lot around your friends"

"Hn so"

"So I was just wondering why that was, Naruto says that your even nice to her"

"Her?" Sasuke asked knowing full well who she meant.

"Sakura" Hinata replied as Sasuke frowned.

"So?"

"So why do you?"

"She is my friend"

"No I mean you seem to open up more with her, and she seems really happy when she is with you"

"Cause she….." Sasuke trailed off.

"Yes" Hinata prompted.

"Since when have you been so bold" Sasuke asked as Hinata smiled.

"You answer first"

"We have been friends for a long time, she knows me better than anyone" Sasuke told her shrugging.

"Is that it" Hinata asked and Sasuke sighed.

"Your turn" he declared as Hinata blushed.

"Naruto" she murmured as Sasuke nodded and sighed when the bell went. He left quickly while Neji and Tenten continued to yell at each other, yet while holding hands.

-

-

It was lunch and Sakura met up with Naruto who was with Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Ino, Shikamaru soon trudged along and watched as Sakura sat by herself while the couples sat giggling with one another in each others arms. Well while Naruto and Hinata sat giggling while Neji and Tenten just talked though at least they had stopped fighting, for now.

"Ino" he said and Ino looked at him.

"Yeah"

"Can we walk" he asked and Ino nodded. He led her away and to a secluded tree where he sat and beckoned for her to follow.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before" He apologized as Ino smiled.

"That's ok Shika"

"And Ino"

"Yeah"

"I heard what you said before" Ino sat upright and stared at him.

"Be…before"

"With Sakura"

"Oh" she blushed and turned away as Shikamaru took his hands into hers.

"No matter what happens we will always be friends" he told her as she nodded.

"But I would like to be something more" he confessed as Ino looked at him.

"Me to" she whispered. He smiled at him.

"Sure that wouldn't be too troublesome" She asked. He smirked as he captured her lips in his, Ino moaned as he slid his arm around her waist and she wound her arms round his neck. They broke apart staring at one another.

"You will never be too troublesome" he told her, kissing her again.

-

-

Sakura watched as the couples looked lovingly at one another and wondered where Sasuke was. The bell finally went and she walked to drama with Naruto and Hinata whom were holding hands and acting like no one else existed. Once in class they sat at a desk together leaving Sakura alone.

She felt a little upset, like everyone was leaving her behind and put her head in her arms. Burying her face in them as tears escaped her eyes. Naruto and Hinata didn't seem to notice which only hurt Sakura more. She had been feeling a lot like this lately. Especially with her parents fighting. They hadn't been the same since her sisters death and now were barely ever home. She had no one and this tore her apart.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, slowly rubbing her back in a comforting way. She looked up to see Sasuke frowning at her looking a little concerned. She turned to see that the rest of the grade was ignoring them then turned back to him, wiping her eyes.

"Come" he told her, helping her up and without being noticed lead her from the class room. He took her outside where they sat under a blossom tree in silence.

"I'm so stupid" Sakura moaned feeling embarrassed.

"Tell me why you were crying and ill tell you if you were or not"

"I'm alone" she cried, hugging herself. "My parents don't care, all my friends are moving on and my sisters left me. I have no one" she cried as tears flowed down her face. She felt her heart tearing apart until a pair of strong arms hugged her and forced her into an embrace. She continued to cry as she leaned against Sasuke's muscular chest as he stroked her back.

"That's not something to feel stupid about" Sasuke told her. "Feeling alone that is"

"Really"

"No, it just makes you human" Sasuke said.

"But I do feel alone, I have no one" She whimpered. Sasuke held her tighter and sighed.

'_Why do I feel so comfortable like this'_ He asked himself.

"Your not alone Sakura, and I will never leave you" Sasuke told her soothingly as Sakura nodded in his arms. She stayed their for ages until she had clamed down.

"You ok now" he asked her and she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke" she said.

"Hn" Came the reply as he headed back to class. Sakura smiled and followed. He was back to his usual emotionless cold self, yet she didn't mind. He had comforted her when she needed and shown another side.

'_His old self"_ Sakura though happily. _'Maybe he is still in there somewhere'_

-

-

Back in the class room Naruto was looking around like he had lost something.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Where the hell has Sakura and teme gone" he yelled.


	9. Chapter 8 Despair

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the support guys. It had inspired me to keep writing this story so thank you to all. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway.

-

-

**Despair**

It had been six whole weeks already, and during that time all three couples were still happy together. Even Tenten and Neji whom constantly fought and denied actually liking each other though were known to share rare moments. During that time Sakura had come more like herself as she became closer friends with the girls, especially Hinata who know always hung around her and the guys. Not that Sakura minded it was nice to have another girl around. Now it was another Wednesday and Sakura was talking with Hinata whom was in Naruto's arms while Shika and Ino sat next to them embracing.

Sakura had gotten over the whole being alone thing and was used to this by now. Especially after here moment with Sasuke yet that seemed so long ago. Lately he had been acting a lot weirder than usual. He was colder and darker more to speak. Now here they were in music and Sasuke hadn't even shown up.

"So Sakura any plans for today's double spare" Hinata asked, referring to the last two sessions they had off.

"Nope" Sakura laughed. "Don't we usually or go out to the mall anyway?"

"Yeah true" Hinata replied with a smile, over the weeks she had gotten a lot more comfortable and even Neji noticed how her relationship with Naruto was helping her a lot. Though he didn't admit it to anyone but Tenten.

"Course we are going to the mall isn't we, I mean it's like a tradition" Ino declared while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. It was true though, every Wednesday for the last six weeks to the mall. All eight of them, well until two weeks ago when Sasuke had stopped coming. As if reading her mind Naruto looked around and frowned.

"Where the hell is teme?"

"Yeah where is he, his been so dark and gloomy lately" Ino added.

"He was always though" Shikamaru told her. "His always been cold and emotionless"

"Yes but lately his been darker" Hinata argued, standing up on behalf of Naruto and Sakura. Ino noticed the glances Sakura was giving Naruto and knew that this was obviously hurting his two best friends. Yet she couldn't help but ask.

"What's with him?"

"I have no idea" Sakura said and everyone could see the hurt and despair in her voice.

"Yeah I mean his always been a barstard but never this much of one" Naruto added.

As if on queue the door opened and in walked the younger Uchiha, wearing his emotionless stoic face with his dark and empty onyx eyes. He took a seat next to Sakura, which was also in the corner and next to the window, without even a hello. Sakura shot a glance at Naruto and got down from the table and sat next to him.

"Hey teme better late than never I guess" Naruto laughed.

"Hn" Came his only reply, not even bothering to look at him as he kept gazing out the window. His expression remaining the same.

"How are you this morning" Sakura asked kindly while the other three watched.

"Hn"

"That's not very nice, she asked you a question you could at least give an answer" Naruto exclaimed but this time Sasuke didn't even reply.

"Sasuke" Sakura began timidly, hoping that he would at least look at her but he didn't. Ino and the others just sighed and tuned away but both Naruto and Sakura were concerned. They had both known Sasuke a long time and he had never acted this odd and cold before. Yes he had always been emotionless and distant but to Naruto and Sakura no matter how much he appeared to be, he was still different around them. So both knew that something was defiantly wrong.

However their thoughts were interrupted when their teacher strolled in and the lesson began. Today they had to try and form their own song, and luckily in groups of six. Since both Neji and Tenten weren't in this class, it suited them perfectly. Yet while the five mucked around and had fun Sasuke ignored them all, even Sakura and Naruto's attempts to get him to join in. Even Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata noticed that he never smirked or called Naruto dobe when Naruto insulted him ether. Something was defiantly up.

"What do you think is wrong" Ino asked Hinata.

"I have no idea but its obviously bothering Naruto and Sakura" The girl replied.

"Yeah I mean he is their best friend and all"

"Yeah and although they don't say it, I can see their hurt by this"

"Agreed his defiantly hiding something from them"

"Yes and it seems weird him not telling them, I mean they have known him for years"

"It's defiantly weird" Ino agreed. "I kind of feel sorry for those to"

"Same"

"Why does Sasuke have to be such a cold arrogant barstard, can't he see he is hurting his friends" Ino exclaimed while Hinata nodded. "So what should we do" Ino asked.

"Nothing" Shikamaru told her firmly.

"We can't do nothing" Ino hissed.

"It's none of our business; Sakura and Naruto are his friends. They know him so it's up to them to find out what's wrong. Its none of our business and by sticking our noses in where they not wanted will only complicate things and make them worst."

"Shikamaru's right" Hinata said. "We have to stay out of this and leave it up to them, they will figure it out"

"And if they don't" Ino persisted. "I don't like seeing my friends suffer and that's what Sasuke is causing them to do"

"Trust them" Shikamaru told her as Ino nodded. As much as she hated the sound of it, she knew her boyfriend was right. They could only hope that Sasuke would at least open up to one of them.

-

-

The class ended and Sasuke walked out without a word. Ino and Shikamaru exchanged glances.

"Um Hinata do you mind if I talk to Sakura alone" Naruto asked as Hinata smiled.

"Of course not" she replied, leaving with the other to. Naruto turned to a distress Sakura.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea" Sakura cried, sitting down on a chair. "His acting so weird and dark it's scary"

"Yeah his not teme anymore" Naruto added and Sakura could see that although the two constantly fought this was causing Naruto as much pain as her.

"His acting like……." Sakura trailed off but Naruto finished it for her.

"When his parents passed away"

"Yeah" Sakura agreed in a hushed whisper while forcing back tears.

"Why won't he tell us, I mean for god's sake his our friend" Naruto yelled, slamming his fist down.

"I mean I know his never been one for emotions, even before his parents were killed but at least he would laugh and smile occasionally." Naruto continued. "But ever since his been so cold and distant. I mean he never even talks to us anymore, even now when there is obviously something wrong."

"His hiding something" Sakura told him.

"Yeah I know" Naruto said. "God damm it Sasuke why the hell wont you talk to us. Even after the whole incident he still wouldn't confide in us"

"He should have talked to someone; I mean he acted like it never even happened. Like it was no big deal. He didn't even cry in front of us, that's if he even cried at all. It's like his dried up"

"Like his hearts turned to ice"

"Exactly and lately it's been worst"

"Yeah well after his parent's death he said he was fine, he said he had moved on"

"Come on Naruto you know that's not true. He may have pretended he was but his not. You know as well as I do that he just hid those feelings, he bottled them away and that's why"

"Yeah I know but I don't get why. Why would he never talk to us, why did he bottle them all up?"

"I don't know" Sakura admitted sadly. "I don't know why he never talks about it, even to us. But whatever it is, no matter what he became we were still his friends and the last thing he needs is us abandoning him. We promised we would always be by his side. Remember when he was unconscious on that hospital bed. We promised Naruto" tears slowly trickled down her face as Naruto embraced her.

"I know and I'm not giving up. I mean Sasuke is like a brother to me, and I care for him as one. Though I would never tell him. It's just that I can't cope with how he is behaving and acting lately. What his turning into. His colder than ever and it scares me. At least before he showed some signs of emotion. Some signs of being human even if that was just calling me dobe and looking smug or annoyed. But these days not even that. It's like he doesn't know how to feel emotions anymore. Like his frozen up inside."

"Yeah I know" Sakura said. "His so different, his not acting like our Sasuke. His practically a stranger. And it scares me"

"Something is defiantly up" Naruto exclaimed. "But what?"

"I don't know" Sakura murmured.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I think we need to talk to Itachi" Naruto replied. "I know him and Sasuke aren't real close or anything but Itachi lives with him so he must no something. I mean he know something. He is his brother, no matter how much he doesn't act like one he is."

"I don't know Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi don't talk. Itachi is practically never home and never shows any sign of giving a damm about him. Hell he acts like Sasuke doesn't exists"

"But he might no something" Naruto told her.

"But if Sasuke found out he might see it as betrayal"

"I know but what else can e do, we need to help him and Itachi may be able to help. I mean what else can we do" Sakura looked up at his determined and pleading gaze and nodded.

"Ok Naruto lets go find him now"

"Good" Naruto said. "Wait where do you think he will be?"

"Where else, he will be with all the seniors. All the cocky bad boys so to speak"

"And where is that" Naruto asked as Sakura smiled.

"The smoker's hole"

The smokers hole so to speak was an area well known in the school to all but the teachers it seemed. It was at the bottom of the school, a little area hidden behind trees, behind an old classroom that was used to store unnecessary things which no longer had no use. It was where the bad kids hung out, those senior boys and girls who always wagged, smoked and went around getting laid. They also thought of themselves as the highest thing there was, and better than anyone else.

"To the smokers hole it is" Naruto declared. Sakura nodded though she wasn't looking forward to going there, where pretty girls were scowled at by the older ones and ogled by the boys. Yet Sasuke needed her more than ever and if Itachi knew something then they needed to find out what it was. Like hell Itachi was going to help his brother.

"Yes lets" Sakura replied, as together they made their way to the forbidden area.

'_We will help you Sasuke, I promise. I wont let you become any darker than you already are. You will see, we will help you find the light. We will save you from the darkness and bring you back'_ Sakura thought and she knew that she would do so or die trying. _'I will never give up; somehow I will find a way. I promise'_

'_I wont give up Sasuke, I will find what's wrong and ill help fix it. No matter what happens, no matter about our blood. Your still my brother and you were there when I needed, you helped me when I needed it. Now its my turn to help you.'_ Naruto thought. _'Whether you want me to or not'_


	10. Chapter 9 Seeking answers

**A/N: Thank you once again for all those wonderful reviewers who make me so happy so thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway.

-

-

**Seeking answers**

"No wonder Itachi gets away with so much, no one would dare come back here" Naruto mumbled as Sakura shot him a look.

"It will be ok, I mean Itachi wouldn't let any harm come to us" Sakura told him.

"You think" Naruto asked.

"I hope" She replied, looking around nervously.

"Hey what you pip squeaks doing" A hard voice demanded making Naruto cower behind Sakura in fright.

"Were looking for Itachi" Sakura said calmly which was nothing compared to how frightened she was.

"Yeah what do you want" another voice replied as Itachi stared at them.

"Great" he muttered as he saw who it was.

"You know these" the other guy asked.

"Yeah give me a sec" The other guy nodded and disappeared as Itachi frowned.

"Ok what is it, you should no not to come here like this. Did my brother send you or something?"

"He doesn't no we are here" Sakura told him as Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Then why are you here?"

"It's about Sasuke" Naruto said, coming out from behind Sakura and standing up straight.

"What about him" Itachi asked in a bored sort of way as if he couldn't care less.

"Well has he been any different lately?" Sakura queried.

"How would I know, you're his friends"

"Yeah that's why we are here, so you haven't noticed anything different?"

"No, and why you asking me"

"Because he has been acting weird lately"

"Weirder than usual" Naruto added.

"So?" Itachi said.

"His been reserved and quest, he wont talk to us and has been a lot colder and darker" Sakura told him.

"His isolating himself and becoming even more anti social and scarier than before" Explained Naruto.

"So we were wondering f you knew what might be causing it." Sakura finished.

"How am I suppose to know"

"Because Itachi something is clearly wrong and we thought you might have some idea of what it was. Has he been different at home?" Itachi sighed and looked at her.

"I wouldn't know, I'm hardly ever at home especially these days. Most the time I just crash at my friends places if it's a late night, or come home then wake up after his left. Besides I have a girlfriend now so I spend most my time with her. In fact I haven't seen my foolish little brother in weeks. Left him some money though so he must be ok."

"So you don't care that something is clearly wrong with him" Sakura yelled.

"Hey it's probably just a phase or something, Sasuke has been all cold and dark and anti social since the accident. Big deal"

"Yes but why has he got worse all of the sudden is what we want to know" Sakura told him.

"Well you're his friends figure it out"

"That's what were trying to do" Naruto shouted.

"Well do it somewhere else" Itachi replied, turning around.

"Don't you even care" Sakura cried. "Your suppose to be his brother, your suppose to help him and its clear that he needs it"

"You help him if you're so concerned though I'm telling you it's a lost cause. Just give up already his never going to change"

"I am not giving up and either should you? His your brother for god sakes"

"So is that suppose to matter" Itachi asked with a smirk, turning to face her.

"Yes it is but obviously you couldn't give a shit. I don't even know why I bothered. It's obvious that you don't care about him at all, to you his just nothing. Even Naruto who isn't even related by blood is a better brother than you. In fact Naruto is probably the only brother he has. I know when the accident happened you had to deal with it to, and it's clear that you have. But he hasn't and he never got a chance. But I have no idea why I should be telling you this. Come Naruto were leaving and we will help him. Mark my words we will turn him back to how he once was, we will find and bring back the real Sasuke without your help cause unlike you we are his family and we care for him." With that said she turned stiffly and walked away.

"I feel sorry for Sasuke, I may have no real family or siblings but he is the closest thing I have to a brother. But I feel sorry because unfortunately he has a brother like you, though I doubt you could call him that" Naruto exclaimed then he followed Sakura with Itachi staring dangerously at the two. Once far enough away he turned to her.

"Well that was useless?"

"I know" She replied sighing. "I really hoped he would at least care a little. I had no idea things had gotten so bad between them. I mean at this rate Sasuke is practically alone, his an orphan really so no wonder his hearts turning to ice"

"But what can we do" Naruto cried.

"I don't know, but the bells about to go and I have double history with just him next"

"Ok" Naruto said unsure where this was going.

"And I will find out what's wrong by lunch, guarantee it" She said firmly, marching off to her locker with Naruto shaking his head at her.

"So this is what its like to have siblings, scary"

-

-

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura greeted happily when she strolled into the class room five minutes late and took a seat next to him. Luckily the teacher wasn't their yet. She looked at Sasuke whom was staring out the window and hadn't even bothered to reply. She sighed and took out her things.

"So Sasuke?" She said but there was still no response.

"Sasuke?" She said louder than before.

"Hn"

"So you are still alive in their?" She teased but there was no reply.

"Anyway I was wondering if you were coming after school to the mall with us?"

"Hn"

"Is that translation for a yes or a no?"

"Hn"

"A maybe?"

"Hn"

"I have no idea?"

"Hn"

"I am not paying any attention"

"Hn"

Ok that's it" she muttered angrily.

"Hn" was all he said without even looking at her, his face remaining as stoic and dark as ever.

"What's up with you anyway?" She asked. "I mean you're more unemotional and well colder than ever"

Sasuke still didn't look at her and choose to ignore this comment.

"Sasuke" She cried as she grabbed his hand. He turned to face her, her sad emerald eyes full of love and grief clashed with his dark and empty onyx ones.

"What" he asked.

"I want to know what's wrong?" She explained.

"Nothing" he replied, turning away again.

"Oh come on how stupid do you think I am" She said and inwardly sighed when his normal response of _'do you really want me to answer that'_ was replaced with silence. Yet she wasn't giving up, not yet.

"Sasuke" she said softly making him turn and look at her. "I have been your friend for years, I know when something is wrong and you have been acting so differently lately. Why can't you just tell me, I could help, I am your friend"

"I am fine Sakura" He told her firmly, glaring into her eyes before turning away. She felt tears threaten to surface as she remembered that cold, empty and dangerous look he had just given her.

'_What is happening to him'_ she wondered.

"So you're not going with the others then?" She asked, trying to forget the scary image of his eyes glaring at her.

"No"

"Then we can do something else" she replied with a smile. A false one at that and it pained her that Sasuke could usually tell when she was faking it but he wasn't even looking at her.

"Hn" he said and Sakura understood this for a _'What the hell?'_

"Well we use to, you me and Naruto that is, go just chill at one of our houses. You know play video games, watch movies and eat crap. It can be just like old times"

"No" he said and Sakura grabbed his arm again making him look at her.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but this isn't the Sasuke I know. I'm sure he is there somewhere so you are coming with me and Naruto to his house and we will do what we use to and we will act like friends again cause that's what we are whether you like it or not. And that will never change"

Sasuke stared at her then sighed and nodded before turning back to face the window once more.

'_Well it may not be like before' _Sakura thought to herself,_ 'but it's a start' _

-

-

"Yay end of the day" Ino yelled gladly as Shikamaru sighed but none the less allowed himself to be dragged along. Neji and Tenten were arguing about something in the lead, while Hinata followed with Naruto by her side.

"Hey guys" Sakura called racing up to them.

"Ready to go" Ino asked then frowned as Sakura sadly shook her head.

"I cant, not today Ino"

"But why it's a tradition, we always do it"

"I'm sorry but I'm spending the afternoon with Sasuke" She replied.

"Doing what exactly" The blonde demanded.

"Just hanging out like the old times" Sakura told her, yet facing Naruto why she did so.

"Fine" Ino muttered walking away with Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten following.

"Um Hinata do you mind if I go with Sakura and teme, just for today?" Naruto asked her and Hinata smiled as she realized what was happening.

"Of course Naruto good luck" she replied, kissing him lightly then running after the others.

"So teme actually agreed to this"

"Well not really, I more like told him but his coming he said so"

"Really"

"Well he nodded"

"I guess that's something then" Naruto laughed as Sasuke walked past them. Sakura and Naruto hurried to catch up to their friend who was walking slumped over, hands in pocket and eyes to the ground. They took a spot either side in case he made a run for it and headed off.

"So" Naruto said trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Sakura giggled hoping that all this might bring back memories for Sasuke and help him become like he was before school started.

"Yeah" Sakura asked.

"Whose house we going to?" he asked and Sakura smiled cheerfully at him.

"Why yours of course"

-

-

**A/N: Sorry this chapters shorter than the others I kind of lost inspiration half way through. Ill update a longer chapter next time though so please make sure to review. **


	11. Chapter 10 Just like old times

**A/N: Thank you once again for all those wonderful reviews I received. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway.

-

-

**Just like old times**

"Naruto for the last time NO ramen" Sakura yelled.

"But but"

"Naruto no" Sakura said sternly as the blonde sighed and crossed his arms.

"No fair, Kakashi lets me"

"Kakashi is your adopted father who dotes on you and lets you do whatever you want because you're easier to handle that way. Now when I say no I mean it"

"Fine" Naruto grumbled. The two had been arguing for ten whole minutes on what to have for lunch.

"Would you to hurry and pick something" Sasuke growled as he got up and went to the lounge room. Naruto sighed.

"This isn't working"

"Give it time Naruto, now put on a car racing game or something while I make us some popcorn" she ordered as Naruto grinned and did as he was told. He hurried to set it up while Sasuke sat there with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping.

'_Now that I think about it he has looked awfully tired of late'_ Naruto thought, making a mental note to tell Sakura this. He picked up the controllers and throwed one at Sasuke who opened his eyes and glared at Naruto.

"Come on its been ages since we played this and it's the latest one to. I bet I could beat you" he grinned hoping this would convince him to play. The Uchiha said nothing but none the less picked up the controller and began playing.

Sakura walked in with a bowl of popcorn and sat on the floor between the two couches. Naruto bent down to steal some as they continued to play. Five games later Naruto was grumbling because Sasuke had won every single one.

"Hey can I play" Sakura asked which surprised both boys. Sakura use to play car games but the last few years she had only watched, refusing to join in.

"Yeah sure teme give her your controller. Maybe I can beat her" Naruto cried happily. Sasuke threw it at Sakura who immediately began. It was safe to say that she had no idea what she was doing. Five minutes in she was already three laps behind and soon enough Naruto had won.

"Well that sucked, teme help her would you. I need at least a little competition"

Sasuke sighed though both could see he was starting to relax more. Sakura moved closer to him so she was sitting by his side though on the floor and Sasuke slowly began moving her hand as the game began.

Sakura tried to contain herself with their close proximity, his hand was guiding hers and it felt so smooth and warm Sasuke himself was breathing in her scent and starting to feel slightly warmer. Soon enough Sakura had managed to come in second place with Naruto in first.

"Yes" she screamed in delight.

"First time I have ever seen someone so excited to be in second place" Sasuke commented but the fact that it was a sentence was enough to make the other two grin. Hours of movies and games later he was starting to act like himself. After watching the second movie Sakura turned to see that it was already six thirty.

"Shit I better get home" she said.

"Hn"

"Ok, Kakashi should be home soon anyway" Naruto told her. Sakura got up and went to put the dishes in the dishwasher knowing that Naruto would not think to do it himself. She got back to see Naruto and Sasuke in a glaring contest.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get an answer out of teme. I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing and that means his lying and we promised each other when we were like ten that we would never lie to one another" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura stared wide eyed at him.

"You remember that" she replied.

"Well yeah don't you" Naruto said as Sasuke stood still. He was starting to remember it as well, the day in the park. Before everything had changed.

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys" Naruto called from his spot lying on the ground. Sasuke was currently sitting on a fallen tree and Sakura was sitting cross legged next to Naruto. _

"_Yeah dobe" Sasuke asked, gazing up at the sky. _

"_Do you think we will always be friends?"_

"_I hope so" Sakura replied. "But you never no what will happen" _

"_That's why you make the time count dobe" Sasuke told him. _

"_I hope we do stay friends" Naruto exclaimed. _

"_So do I, hey is there a way to help us stay friends" Sakura asked the raven haired male. _

"_Easy, find things that could destroy our friendship then make promises to stop that ever happening" _

"_Hey that's a smart idea teme" _

"_Ok so what could those things be" Sakura enquired. _

"_If we had a fight" _

"_Everyone fights dobe, you can't prevent that" _

"_Yes" Sakura agreed. "But you can prevent what those fights may be about cant you" _

"_Hn I guess" _

"_Well I think we should promise never to tell any lies, to be honest because that's what people fight about. When someone lies" _

"_Good idea Naruto, ok so we should promise to always tell the truth and to never lie to one another" Sakura said. _

"_Yeah no secrets" Naruto added. _

"_And to never give up on one another" Sakura suggested as Naruto grinned. _

"_Yeah, cause ill never give up on you Sakura. Or teme over there" _

"_Hn yeah right" _

"_It's the truth believe it teme" Naruto said as Sasuke rolled his eyes. _

"_To never betray or double cross one another either" Sakura told them both. _

"_Yeah and to never let anyone come between us like a girl" Naruto exclaimed. _

"_A girl?" Sakura asked _

"_Well yeah, like um me and teme should promise to never fight over a girl and you promise to never ditch us for a female friend cause your sick of us" Naruto explained with a hint of sadness. _

"_Aww Naruto I would never ditch you guys. I may find other friends, female friends but you two we will still always be my best friends."_

"_Thanks Sakura same here" Naruto said. _

"_No ditching one another full stop" Sasuke added and when the two looked at him he shrugged. _

"_It happens, some grow up, some change while the other stays the same" he told them, not making eye contact. Sakura smiled. _

"_No ditching, no matter what happens we stick by one another agreed" _

"_Yeah and no secrets, no lies, we be honest with one another" Naruto pointed out. _

"_Agreed" Sakura laughed as Naruto stood up and put his hand to his heart. _

"_I Naruto Uzumaki promise to uphold these promises agreed upon by me and my two friends on this very day and to always stick by them no matter what" He swore as Sakura giggled. He grinned at her. _

"_Do you Sakura also promise the same?" he asked. _

"_Yes I do, I promise" Sakura giggled as she said it making Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke to roll his eyes at the pair. _

"_What about you Sasuke?" Sakura asked. _

"_Yeah teme come on" _

"_Fine I promise" Sasuke replied._

"_Yay" Sakura cried. _

"_To friends for life" Naruto yelled before the two burst out laughing again and Sasuke shock his head but none the less smiled at the two. _

_End flashback _

"Remember" Naruto asked Sasuke who sighed.

"I remember"

"Than tell us" Sakura pleaded. "Tell us what's wrong, were your friends we can help" Sasuke looked at her softly before shaking his head.

"It's my business ok; it has nothing to do with you. I have to go goodnight" he said and turned to leave. Sakura looked at a discouraged Naruto who nodded. Smiling and waving goodbye she picked up her bag and hurried after the Uchiha.

-

-

"Sasuke wait" she called and was relieved when he did.

"What? I'm not going to change my mind" he told her.

"I know but my house is in the same direction as yours so I thought we could walk together" she asked as he nodded. They walked side by side until Sakura broke the silence.

"Where only asking because were worried Sasuke"

"Hn"

"We are, you're our friend and it hurts us to see you act like this" Sasuke turned to stare at her and saw the truth in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I don't want to hurt you"

"I know you don't mean to, but can't you see we care"

"Hn"

"Sasuke"

"Listen I know you do it's just something, its nothing to be worried about"

"Yes but can't you see its turning you into something, something different"

"Different?"

"Yes, it's like you're not even our friend anymore"

"Then don't be my friend" he told her as she took a step back. At once he felt guilty seeing the hurt in her eyes. He knew that it would be hard to push them away but he didn't think it would be this hard.

'_You can't push them away' _

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, staring at him as he sighed.

"I don't know"

"Then tell me what's going on, we can"

"No you can't Sakura" he said quickly as she dropped his gaze.

"Fine forget I cared" she mumbled, beginning to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Listen Sakura I'm sorry, I really am but I can't tell you. Not just yet"

"But you will"

"When the time is right yes" he promised as she smiled.

"Thank you"

"Hn"

"Just one more thing?"

"What"

"At least try and be more like yourself, I know your tying to push us away but it won't work" she said. "Because even if you frighten away the rest you won't frighten away me and Naruto so don't make us choose between our friends and you"

"Ok" he muttered as she smiled.

"Good" she whispered, standing up and giving him a hug. She hadn't done this in ages but she felt it was right. Surprisingly Sasuke made no move to push her away but instead wrapped his hands around her waist and returned it.

She unwrapped her arms from his neck and pulled back a little so their faces were inches apart. She could feel his breath and had a sudden urge to kiss him. But she resisted the urge, like she had so many times before.

But before she could pull away any further Sasuke bent forward and softly captured her lips with his, softly kissing her.

-

-

**A/N: I didn't really want to continue so it will have to be left their. Review and ill update soon. Thanks **


	12. Authors note 2

**Authors note**

**Please do not hate me after this. **

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I'm also sorry to report that I will not be updating again for the rest of November. **

**Due to work and my exams coming soon I just haven't had any time, and wont have any time to write so I apologize. **

**I will try my best to update once November is done and when all my exams and school has finished. **

**To the readers of my story Outcast I will still be working on it, due to it only having three chapters to go, but the updates will be spread out while I study for my exams. Not sure about my other stories at this stage. **

**Once more I'm sorry to all you faithful readers and reviewers.**

**Yours truly Nightshadow Dweller**


	13. Chapter 11 Impulse

**A/N: Thank you once again for all those wonderful reviews I received and sorry this chapter took so long. I know you must hate me but I really am sorry. Anyway please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway.

-

-

_Previously _

She unwrapped her arms from his neck and pulled back a little so their faces were inches apart. She could feel his breath and had a sudden urge to kiss him. But she resisted the urge, like she had so many times before.

But before she could pull away any further Sasuke bent forward and softly captured her lips with his, softly kissing her.

-

-

**Impulse**

Sakura stood their shocked; it was all she could do. Was Sasuke actually kissing her or was she dreaming again? Could this actually really be happening, right here and right now? Was all her hopes actually coming true at last or was it just a spur of the moment, an impulse on Sasuke's behalf.

Slowly all doubt left her mind as she started to respond, moving her lips against his and closing her eyes until she felt them break off. She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. He blinked at her then turned on his heal and walked away, leaving her standing alone and wondering whether that just happened or not.

"_He just kissed us, yay go us"_ he inner cried.

"Yeah but obviously he didn't mean to"

"_So what does that matter?"_

"It matter's a lot actually"

"_Why? Hell he kissed us girl"_

"Yes but he didn't mean to"

"_So?"_

"So obviously he didn't want to"

"_Yeah so?"_

"Which means he doesn't like us?"

"_Huh………damm" _

"Yeah I know, god I'm so confused"

"_Maybe he did mean it he just panicked" _

"I doubt it"

"_Well their must be a reason for it" _

"Maybe?"

"_I reckon he acted on his desire then panicked and took off" _

"I don't"

"_Yeah but I do" _

"Yes but argh what do we do?"

"_We chase after him and make him explain" _

"I can't do that"

"_Yeah you can"_

"I can't and I won't"

"_Aww why?"_

"Cause I said so" Sakura told herself. "I'm just going to play it cool and if he acts like it never happened then I will to"

"_Spoil sport" _

"It's best for everyone. I will not loose a friend over this, I just wont."

That said Sakura turned and headed for home, dreading tomorrow while desperately hoping that the kiss meant something to Sasuke at least. There was just so many things she wanted to know, so many answers he was denying her and this just added to them.

'_Oh Sasuke what are we going to do with you?'_

-

-

Just as she had predicted the following day Sasuke paid no attention to her whatsoever and completely ignored her and what had happened. Sakura didn't mention the kiss to anyone yet she couldn't help but feel that Sasuke was avoiding her. It was so awkward that by Friday night she was so glad that she didn't have to see him until Monday.

Sighing she spent Friday night shopping with the girls. Ino had practically begged her and Sakura needing to get out had agreed. Hinata had also come along, after some convincing, and poor Tenten had been forcibly dragged by her friends and was now sitting outside the dressing rooms looking extremely annoyed while Ino and Hinata tried things on and Sakura went back and forth fetching things for them.

"What do you think" Hinata asked coming out in something both Ino and Sakura had chosen for her. Instead of her usual T-shirts and long sleeve tops she was wearing a lavender singlet tope which hugged her curves and tight fitting dark blue jeans.

"Wow Hinata you look amazing" Sakura told her.

"Yeah you look hot, I defiantly recommend you buying that" Ino said.

"You think so?"

"Yes I do" Sakura replied. "And personally I think Naruto will love it"

"Yeah one thing first" Ino said as she brought out a come and a purple hair clip and quickly did something to her hair making her look stunning.

"Perfect" Ino happily told her.

"It actually looks good Hinata" Tenten complemented and they all smiled. It was rare for Tenten to give fashion advice. Ino looked about to say something but stopped. Tenten had denied trying anything on, preferring to stay with her baggy black cargoes and t-shirt.

Hinata grinned at her friend as she disappeared back into the change room while Ino looked at her other friend.

"You know Tenten I would love to see you in something girly, with your hair out"

"Yeah I'm sure you would" Tenten replied.

"Well promise me when I have my party you will dress up nicely and well girly"

"What party?" Tenten asked.

"My parents are going away so I'm having a party, then you and the other girls and guys are sleeping over" Ino explained.

"It sounds awesome"

"That it does" Sakura agreed.

"Yes and you can only come Tenten if you look neat and nice"

"Fine" Tenten sighed though secretly she liked the idea. She wasn't one for dressing up but once wouldn't hurt.

"I can't wait" Hinata called.

"Yep are you buying that" Ino asked from her change room.

"I want to, but I doubt Neji will like it" she replied.

"Yeah what does he like" Ino muttered as she came back out wearing a new skirt and getting a nod of approval from Sakura before disappearing again.

"Yes but I…" Hinata stopped their as Ino sighed.

"Hey if he doesn't like it bad luck, it's your life" Ino said.

"You look great Hinata and you shouldn't worry about what he says" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah besides if he says anything then just let me deal with him" Tenten added.

Hinata walked out and nodded.

"Ok I will buy it" she declared as Ino bounced out with various clothes on her arms.

"Yay now lets pay before you change your mind" the laughing she grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. Tenten stayed behind looking at her new friend.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh nothing is wrong"

"Sakura you obviously have something big on your mind"

"Yeah" Sakura sighed sitting down.

"Let me guess Sasuke" Sakura nodded as Tenten gave her a weak smile.

"Figured as much"

"I know everyone says I should just give up on him already but I can't. His my best friend and I care for him to much, even if his a cold unemotional barstard.

"Hey I understand" Tenten said.

"You do?"

"Yep, hey I'm dating one myself and I know it aint easy. But that doesn't mean it's not worth it and everyone needs someone right? I mean everyone needs someone to care for them and Sasuke needs you more than most. Besides he has a soft spot for you so I honestly wouldn't give up if I were you.

"Really?"

"Nope"

"Thanks" Sakura smiled. "I just don't know what to do"

"You give it time"

"I do?"

"Yes" Tenten told her. "Just go with the flow and hive it time and soon enough the opportunity will present itself"

"But what if I miss it" Sakura asked.

"Trust me" Tenten replied. "You won't"

-

-

Naruto was half asleep as he attempted to watch his movie. It was a Saturday night and Kakashi as usual had gone out leaving the hyper active blonde to his own devices. Which wasn't the best idea but hey what's the worse he can do…..

"Huh" Naruto cried as he was woken by his mobile ringing.

"Who the hell rings me at this time of night" Naruto yelled, looking at the clock and seeing it was close to eleven at night. He was planning to leave it when he glanced at the called ID and saw it was Sasuke. The same boy who had been avoiding him and Sakura all week.

"Hello" he said as he answered it, a little curious as to why he was ringing this late.

"**Hn you home dobe"** Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned. His voice sounded rather weak and muffled, like he was staring himself by just talking.

"You ok teme?"

"**Hn you home or not"**

"Um yeah why?"

"**Kakashi?"**

"No why?"

"**Hn good" **

"Hey teme what's up, you don't sound good. Hey are you ok"

"**Hn" **

"Sasuke what's wrong, you sound funny"

"**Hn" **

"Are you alright, the truth Sasuke?"

"**No"** he replied before he hung up and Naruto was left sitting their confused and concerned about his friend's welfare. After all Sasuke was his brother and there was something wrong.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the doorbell rung.

"Now what?" he asked himself before remembering that Sasuke had asked if he was home. Running to the door he opened it to reveal his friend, leaning against the wall holding his head as if he was in pain.

"Hn about time" he muttered as he stepped inside, well more like stumbled inside so Naruto at first thought he was drunk before remembering that his friend never got drunk, and sat down on a nearby chair. Naruto shut the door quickly before he turned to look at him full of questions but stopped at what he saw.

"Holy crap, whet the hell" Naruto shouted as Sasuke grabbed his head.

"Not so loud baka" he hissed but Naruto couldn't help himself. His friend looked like he had just been in a rather bad fight. He had a cut on his lip and his left cheek as well as a nasty bruise along his arm and he even had a black eye.

"Teme what happened" Naruto asked as he inspected him properly. There was blood all over his face and even some coming from his head.

"Nothing" he said though Naruto could tell by his voice that he was obviously in pain.

"You didn't do them to yourself" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke didn't respond so he sighed and asked him another question.

"Why did you come here?"

"I can't go home and I…I didn't know where else to go." Sasuke admitted and Naruto grinned.

"Ill go get you something for your head" he said, watching as Sasuke held his head firmly and knowing this was a sign he had a bad headache. Naruto looked through the cabinets for the medication then grabbed a glass of water and walked back to the lounge.

"Teme" he cried as he entered it only to see his friend passed pout on the floor.

"Shit what do I do" he panicked. He couldn't take him to the hospital because he knew Sasuke hated that place and refused to be anywhere near it. He would hate him if he brought him their.

"Sakura" he muttered as he came to his decision. Sakura had done first aid training and she would defiantly know what to do. Grabbing his friend he put Sasuke's arm around his shoulder and slowly began dragging him to Sakura's house. Luckily it was close by.

"What are we going to do with you teme" he muttered.

-

-

Sakura was half asleep when the door bell woke her up. She opened it to reveal Naruto supporting a passed out Sasuke.

"What happened?" She demanded as she led them inside and Naruto placed Sasuke on the lounge chair.

"I don't know he just turned up at my house like that" Naruto replied as Sakura looked at him. He started to move then opened his eyes as the two looked down at him.

"Ok Naruto get an ice pack from the fridge and a tea towel to wrap it in" Sakura ordered as she sat down next to Sasuke to inspect his wounds.

"Grab the first aid kit to" she yelled as Sasuke looked at her.

"What did you do to yourself" she muttered, acting like his mother. Naruto came back and handed her the ice pack. She placed it over his black eye and looked at him firmly.

"Now hold it their and I don't care if it hurts" She said as Sasuke nodded and did as he was told. Naruto watched as his friend opened up the first aid kit and pulled out a cloth and applied some sort of liquid to it. She then began dabbing it on his cuts.

"This will sting for a bit but we need to stop them getting infected" she explained as she began applying it before bandaging them up. She then sat back a little as Naruto sat opposite them.

"Now are you going to tell us what happened" Naruto asked as Sasuke sighed.

"Come on Sasuke you need to tell us" Sakura told him.

'If you get me something for my head" he muttered. Naruto nodded and disappeared into the kitchen as Sakura helped him sit up. Naruto came back and gave him the tablet which he gratefully took.

"Now talk" he demanded as Sasuke nodded.

"I got into a fight" he muttered as Sakura nodded.

"We can see that, but why?"

"I wanted answers and he wouldn't give them to me. He only confirmed my suspicions before his friends showed up"

"What did you want answers for?" Sakura asked as Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I wanted to know whet he knew regarding the car accident" he told them as Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean, are you talking about the one that killed you're…" he trailed off as Sasuke nodded.

"But Sasuke it was, well it was an accident" Naruto told him as Sasuke shook his head.

"That's what I thought" Sasuke muttered.

"But now" Sakura said as Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Now I know it wasn't an accident, it was deliberate"

"But that means" Naruto began but he stopped.

"It means someone murdered my family" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"But who would do that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke replied. "But I'm going to find out"

**A/N: Please review and I will update soon. **


	14. Chapter 12 Answers

**A/N: Thank you once again for all those wonderful reviews I received and I hope you enjoy and review this chapter to. Please read the author note at the end for it is very important. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway.

-

-

_Previously _

"But Sasuke it was, well it was an accident" Naruto told him as Sasuke shook his head.

"That's what I thought" Sasuke muttered.

"But now" Sakura said as Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Now I know it wasn't an accident, it was deliberate"

"But that means" Naruto began but he stopped.

"It means someone murdered my family" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"But who would do that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke replied. "But I'm going to find out"

-

-

**Answers**

"Are you sure Sasuke?"

"Yes" Sasuke replied as Naruto spoke up.

"How?"

"I managed to get it out of the guy before his friends showed up.

"But how did you know to find him?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi"

"He told you" Naruto spat out as Sasuke shook his head.

"I heard a message from the police" Sasuke explained.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke arrived home from school and threw his things on the counter. He looked over and frowned as he saw the read light flashing on the answering machine. Curiously he pressed it and listened to what it said. _

'_Itachi its constable Stevens here. Just letting you know we have a development in your parent's death. I know you told us you didn't want this investigated and choose to refuse and investigating into it but there has been new evidence to show that it defiantly was a murder. It's up to you whether you want us to proceed in out investigation or not so let me know ASAP.' _

_The voice cut off and Sasuke stood there in shock. Anger and grief washed over him as he came to realization that his brother had lied to him. The accident that killed his parents wasn't an accident at all. Someone had caused it, some was responsible for it. Someone had intentionally killed his parents. And Itachi had chosen not to allow the police to investigate who it was. _

_He continued to stand their, frozen to the spot until he heard the door open. He knew it was Itachi and quickly he hid himself and his bag in the cupboard not wanting to talk to his brother right now. He heard Itachi call his name and choose to remain silent. After not hearing a response Itachi sighed in relief. _

"_Good his not here" _

"_I see" his friend Kisame said as Sasuke frowned as Itachi listened to the message. _

"_Damm him I told him to let it go" Itachi cursed. _

"_What you going to do?" his friend asked. _

"_Call him back and say to let it drop, the whole thing is over. I don't want the cops investigating it, I want everyone to just leave it as an accident already, and it's easier that way. Avoids suspicion, no one can know" _

"_So does anyone else know the truth" Kisame asked. _

"_A few, a man named Kabuto and his leader but Kabuto won't tell anyone" _

"_You talk to him?"_

"_Nope but his leader doesn't want anyone to know so Kabuto will stay quiet."_

"_What about your brother?"_

"_He doesn't know and it will stay that way" _

"_Why?"_

"_Because his to nosey and he will insist on trying to find whoever did it which he can't. Hell he wasn't suppose to survive at all" _

"_I see"_

"_Ah well ill call Stevens and tell him to leave it as an accident, give him a bit of money and we wont hear from him again" Itachi declared as the two left. _

_End flashback_

"So Itachi knows and he never told you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded.

"Wait if Itachi knows, and he wasn't in the accident then maybe, you don't think that maybe he could be involved" Naruto said.

"That's what I want to find out" Sasuke said.

"Do you really think so, I mean his your brother and he…"

"Sakura I know he has something to do with it" Sasuke told her as Sakura nodded.

"So the car accident wasn't an accident" Naruto muttered.

"No" Sasuke replied.

"And you weren't suppose to survive" Naruto repeated.

"Naruto" Sakura shouted. "You don't say things like that"

"Hn he is right, I'm supposed to be dead. I should have died along with them"

"No don't you dare say that" Sakura cried as Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"Why didn't you tell us" Naruto yelled. "We could have gone their and backed you up"

"Hn"

"Naruto is right why didn't you tell us earlier. Is this been what's bothering you" Sakura asked.

"Yeah"

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to put you in danger" Sasuke whispered as Sakura felt tears come to her eyes.

"So instead you pushed us away, you should have known we would stand by you no matter what."

"Yeah teme we are your best friends. You can't do this alone. You should have told us so we could have helped."

"We will help, wont we Naruto"

"Yeah where going to help you find out who did this" Naruto told him. "That's a promise"

Sasuke nodded, to shocked and pleased to say anything. His head was still spinning and he was ready to pass out again. Naruto's cell phone when off and Naruto quickly answered it.

"Hey Kakashi..."

"Yeah I am at Sakura's..."

"We um lost track of time..."

"I know I'm sorry..."

"Yeah right away..."

"Nah I will walk..."

"See ya soon..."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and grinned guiltily.

"That's Kakashi he wants me home" he explained as Sakura looked up to see that it was well after midnight.

"You better go then" Sakura said, leading him to the door.

"What about Sasuke?" he asked.

"He can stay here tonight, my parents won't be home" Sakura told him as Naruto nodded.

"You sure"

"Of course" Naruto gave her a quick hug and sighed.

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes I do" Sakura said as Naruto nodded.

"So do I, we have to help him Sakura"

"We will" Sakura replied smiling as Naruto walked out the door.

'_Please teme let us help you'_ he silently begged as he walked home. He looked up at the moon and sighed.

"Me and Sakura we wont give up, we will help you through this" Naruto said. "I will help you find whoever killed your family, whoever destroyed your life. That's a promise."

-

-

Sakura watched Naruto walk away before she shut the door and walked back to Sasuke. Sighing she grabbed a damp cloth and sat next to him again as she started to clean of the blood.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Getting rid of this blood" she replied as she met his eyes with her own.

"Hn" Sasuke said as Sakura smiled and leaned forward, dabbing at his cuts and trying to clean the blood of his face.

"Damm why does she have to be so close" Sasuke silently cursed.

"_Dude it's because you want to kiss her again and her being this close is only adding to that"_ His inner replied.

"Hn is not"

"_Is to"_

"Is not"

"_It's true whether you want to admit it or not. You want to kiss her, want to feel her lips on yours like last time" _

"Fine I do but she probably hates me after last time"

"_Well you did kiss her then leave"_

"I know"

"_And then avoided her all week"_

"I am well aware of that"

"_Then why?"_

"Because"

"_Because why?"_

"Because I'm afraid alright"

"_Afraid of what, afraid to get close?"_

"Afraid of loosing her"

"_Oh I see" _

"She is my best friend and I can't loose her. I don't know what I would do if I did"

"_You like her don't you"_

"Of course I do"

"_I mean you like her more than a friend" _

"Hn"

"_You do don't you?"_

"Fine I do happy now?"

"_Very"_

"Hn"

"_So if you like her and want to kiss her do so, I'm pretty sure she likes you to" _

"Yeah but I can't?"

"_Why because your afraid. Don't be you heard her. She will always stand by you and face it right now you need her more than ever" _

"I know"

"_Then tell her" _

"I can't, I don't know how"

"_Well figure something out and soon. Before you miss your chance" _

"Hn fine" Sasuke told himself as he looked up at Sakura again.

"There all done" She told him happily.

"Thanks" he muttered as she smiled down at him.

"You welcome" she said as he nodded. "Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told you"

"I know but you need to understand that were not going anywhere"

"Hn"

"Just promise me you will never hide anything from us again"

"Hn"

"Sasuke" Sakura cried as Sasuke sighed.

"Fine I promise" he said as Sakura smiled.

"Good now do you need anything" she asked.

"Hn" he replied as Sakura silently sighed.

"Fine then goodnight" she said getting up to leave as Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Stay" he whispered as she turned to face him, confusion written all over her face. She stared into his face, drowning in his onyx eyes as Sasuke leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

"_His doing it again"_ Sakura's inner cried in both delight and anger but Sakura pushed her away as she gave in and responded to him. She didn't care that last time he had hurt her she only wanted to be with him again. To feel him close to her.

They broke off when both their lungs screamed for air and sat their staring at one another both breathless.

"Sasuke I..." Sakura began before he cut her off by kissing her again. She responded instantly as he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she complied. He pushed his tongue into her mouth to explore her cavern while massaging her tongue with his own. Sakura moaned as Sasuke leaned back taking her with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as she ran her fingers through his hair causing Sasuke to force the kiss even deeper.

They broke off once more with Sakura practically laying on top of him, speechless as he looked into those soft emerald eyes.

"Stay please" he begged and Sakura saw the pleading look in his eyes and understood. Right now he needed the company more than ever and she was happy to give it to him. She smiled down and nodded before lightly kissing him again. He smirked at her and Sakura could have sworn that there was a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips before she laid her head on his chest. Sasuke hugged her even tighter as he watched her slowly fall asleep. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair before leaning his head back and drifting off into unconsciousness.

-

-

Naruto was whistling a tune as he made his way over to Sakura's. It was the morning after he had dragged Sasuke unconscious to her house and was now on his way to see how they were doing this morning. He stopped at the door and hesitated for a second. Something told him he shouldn't disturb them. Frowning he took hold of the handle and opened it.

'_Damm Sakura you left it unlocked again'_ he thought as he walked into the lounge only to stop at the sight of them. They were both lying on the couch, Sasuke's arms around her waist and Sakura was snuggled into his chest. They looked so perfect together and Naruto smiled as he quickly and as quietly as he could left. This was something that he wasn't apart of and he knew he should leave them alone today. Once outside he sat on the doorstep and smiled.

'_It's about time'_ he thought to himself. For years he had watched as Sakura silently loved the emotionless ice cube from afar and it broke his heart when he saw Sasuke paying no attention to her. Then again he had always had a crush on Sakura to. But as the years went on he began not only seeing Sakura as a friend only but also noticed how Sasuke seemed to have a soft spot for her.

'_He always like her I could tell'_ Naruto told himself, _'even if he didn't know it himself.'_

Truth was Naruto had been waiting for him to finally return Sakura's feelings. He knew the two were perfect for each other. She seemed to understand him better than anybody and she always held him in her hear. He knew that she was what Sasuke needed. A girl who would stand by him no matter what and love him unconditionally. Not like those annoying fan girls who didn't know the first thing about him.

Sasuke to was just perfect for Sakura, for only he could read her so well. He could always tell when something was wrong and usually knew just what to do or say to cheer her up. That and he cared for her two. He would never treat her badly or disrespect her. Naruto knew that for Sakura there was only Sasuke and for Sasuke there was only Sakura.

'_Besides I don't want some jerk being with Sakura'_ Naruto thought. _'Heh better the devil you know and trust' _

"You better look after her teme" Naruto said out loud as he walked down the path away from where the two lovers were sleeping peacefully.

"Hmm" Naruto said out loud to himself. "I wonder if Hinata would be interested in joining me for ramen" then without hesitation he began making his way to the Hyuga estate.

**A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. **

**Now for some unpleasant news. In three days I leave to go to Queensland to spend Christmas with my grandparents for two weeks and while I'm allowed to take my laptop, so I can still write chapters, I will have no internet. I will try my best to find a library and use their services to update but if I can't then I wont be able to update till the 28****th**** of January when I return. So sorry to do this all to you and I hope you forgive me. Once again I'm really sorry. **


	15. Chapter 13 The past and the present

**A/N: Thank you once again for all those wonderful reviews I received and I hope you enjoy and review this chapter to. Sorry about the delay so I hope this makes up for it. I know it drags out a bit when Sakura is thinking but there are things in there that you need to know. I know the dates and ages don't fit with the series but it is fiction. Hope it gives you a better insight to things and makes it clearer. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway.

-

-

_Previously _

Naruto knew that for Sakura there was only Sasuke and for Sasuke there was only Sakura.

'_Besides I don't want some jerk being with Sakura'_ Naruto thought. _'Heh better the devil you know and trust' _

"You better look after her teme" Naruto said out loud as he walked down the path away from where the two lovers were sleeping peacefully.

"Hmm" Naruto said out loud to himself. "I wonder if Hinata would be interested in joining me for ramen" then without hesitation he began making his way to the Hyuga estate.

-

-

**The past and the present **

Sakura stirred as the mornings rays hit her face. She sighed and shut her eyes tightly, refusing to wake up properly. She was so warm and comfortable and… wait this wasn't her bed. Sakura's eyes flew open as she sat up groggily to meet the sleeping face of Sasuke. The nights events came flooding back as Sakura smiled and gazed up at her friend. He always looked cute when he was sleeping, it was the only time he let his defenses down.

"The only time you don't have your emotionless mask on" Sakura said softly as she stroked his face gently. She always admired his features when he slept, enjoying seeing him look like he use to before the accident. Before everything had changed.

"Those were the days" she said sadly then after last night she realized that they may not be gone forever. There may still be a chance after all to return to the way things use to be, or maybe it would be even better. Like if she was with Sasuke. She let out a soft giggle as her thoughts went back to the kiss they had shared. His lips had been so soft and it had felt so good. She hoped that this time he would actually acknowledge that it happened.

"Oh well" she sighed as she stood up and stretched. "I guess ill just have to ask him when he wakes up" she looked over at him and smiled, "If he wakes up"

She yawned as she made her way to the kitchen and looked in the pantry.

"Hmm maybe the smell of pancakes will wake him up, I know he doesn't usually eat properly when his at home. Stupid bloody authorities agreeing to place him under Itachi's care, like that did any good." Sakura growled as she set about cooking breakfast. There had been a huge argument in regards to that when his parents had passed away. Kakashi who was quite familiar with the boys had offered them a place to stay. Itachi had declined since he was sixteen and able to look after himself, but Sasuke was only twelve at the time and Kakashi had worried that maybe he needed a proper adult to watch over him. Especially in his current state.

He had made it quite clear many times that he wished for Sasuke to come live with him, even if Itachi wouldn't, so that he could keep an eye on him and indeed Sasuke liked the idea to. But Itachi had refused, demanding that he be appointed Sasuke's guardian and that Sasuke stay with him. A whole argument had followed between Itachi and Kakashi while Sasuke was still in the hospital and due to his current state was unable to put forth his own opinion. Not that Itachi would have listened anyway, he never did. So in the end Kakashi had lost and Itachi had made it clear that he didn't want Kakashi anywhere near them or in their lives at all.

He had even tried to make Sasuke stay away from Naruto although he soon learnt that this was impossible. The two were best friends after all. Sasuke had actually spent most off his time over at Naruto's after the accident with Sakura to. He didn't like staying at home with Itachi who was always out anyway. Mainly because Itachi hadn't seem to care about his parents death at all and Sasuke clearly wasnt over it yet, though he denied it.

Sakura remembered that time quite clearly, even though it was three years ago. During those first few months after Sasuke's death the three were practically inseparatable. Sasuke spent all his time at Naruto's dreading being home and Kakashi who had perfectly understood Sasuke's position since he had lost many important people in the past, including Sasuke's parents who were his friends too, hadn't minded at all. Sakura often thought that he liked having them all over to keep him company. And since Sasuke and Naruto were there Sakura was always there to. Both her and Naruto knew he had needed them even if he didn't admit it.

Kakashi was also aware how lonely Sakura got and that her parents didn't seem to really give a damm any more so he had allowed her to feel just at home as he had for Sasuke. They spent weekends there sleeping over and trying to lighten Sasuke's mood in hopes that he would start to laugh or smile again. But he hadn't. He would join in and watch movies and play games but he hadn't shown any emotion. His face had stayed stoic and he had seemed to have no feelings at all.

But as time had passed they had gotten use to it. As long as he continued to act like their friend, talk nicely to Sakura and pick on Naruto they were ok with it. Sure they wished he would smile or laugh or just be himself not an ice cube and as Naruto put it a 'jerk'. But as long as Sasuke was still Sasuke they were just glad he was alive. They had all greatly appreciated Kakashi's hospitality then and Sakura came aware of how much it hurt him to see Sasuke this way. To him all three were like his children since he had known them since a young age.

Kakashi had been good friends with Sasuke's dad, Sakura's dad and Naruto's dad. Itachi and Sakura's older sister were good friends and so were Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto being born only months apart, Naruto of course being the eldest. Sakura had heard from her parents a long time ago that Kakashi had doted on them, being like an uncle since he had no kids of his own and was a little younger than the other three. The families and Kakashi would get together all the time. So when Naruto was a little over a year old and his parents were killed Kakashi had stepped forward to become his guardian.

He felt that since both Sakura and Sasuke's parents had their two kids to look after he would take Naruto as his own. The three had continued being friends until they were all nine and Sakura's parents had lost their eldest daughter, Sakura's sister. After that Sakura's parents had refused to have anything to do with their friends though Kakashi still looked after Sakura as he had always done. His job didn't rely on much time so he was nearly always free to look after them. Sasuke's parents worked a lot to so he spent a lot of time at their house to while Itachi usually refused to come and when he had to made a habit of not showing up. Therefore Kakashi had grown up as a father figure to them all for which they were glad.

It had suddenly occurred to Sakura that while remembering this she noticed how odd Itachi's actions were. Before his parents death he was going down a bad line, smoking and drinking even though he was only sixteen. He had been held back due to bad grades and was a year ahead of his time. She remembered how concerned Sasuke's parents were and how much arguing there was. During that time Sasuke had also practically lived at Kakashi's not wanting to be involved. Itachi had even disappeared for a couple of weeks before his parents dragged him back home.

It was three days after this when Sasuke's parents, along with his grandma and uncle and aunt whom were his only other living relatives were in the car crash. Sasuke was sitting in the back which they reckoned saved him. Itachi had refused to go on the trip to the beach and now that Sakura thought about it he didn't really seem that upset afterwards either. He had never visited Sasuke in the hospital which they had put to him grieving and had never seemed happy that Sasuke was alive at all.

In fact if Itachi hadn't made such a fuss of Sasuke living with him and not Kakashi then she would have sworn that he didn't care at all. Though now it seems it had nothing to do with caring for his brother. So maybe he did have something to do with it all then, it looked rather possible. After all she had never really considered him being involved for like everyone else had just assumed it was an accident. But now they knew otherwise it could mean that Itachi was involved.

Another idea suddenly struck her. She remembered how angry Kakashi had been when Itachi refused to let Sasuke live with him. She had never seen Kakashi, who was usually very merry and placid, so angry. Then Itachi had turned around and told him to stay out of their lives and away from them when Itachi had always admired Kakashi more than his own father. Could Kakashi have known something, or been suspicious of Itachi. Was he really trying to get Sasuke away from danger? That could explain why Kakashi had always tried his best to make Sasuke stay over.

She had often felt sorry for Kakashi. He had lost all his best friends, four to death and the other two from wanting nothing to do with their past. And yet he had always been there for the three, always treating them like his own. And they in turn felt they could tell Kakashi anything. It was Kakashi who had helped Sakura through her um puberty as weird as that sounds. It was Kakashi who had taught the boys everything they needed to know. And it was he who had always watched out for them all.

She quickly put the cooked pancakes on a plate and turned off the frying pan. She made a note to discuss this with Sasuke and Naruto later. She wanted to suggest telling Kakashi this as well. Having an adult on board would help and she was sure that Kakashi would help. He had lost his friends that day to and he really did seem to hate Itachi. She began to think that maybe after this Sasuke could come live with Naruto and Kakashi like he had always wanted. That way he could at last have a proper home, a family again and wouldn't be all alone. She made another note to ask Naruto about this to.

A groan brought her out of her thoughts as Sasuke appeared in the door way looking a little sleepy and irritated. She immediately was beside him, glancing at his wounds. His black eye had gone down and many of the cuts and bruises were healing nicely which was a good sign.

"Morning" she said cheerfully. "How you feeling?"

"I have been better" he replied gruffly as she smiled at him.

"I'm sure you have though it looks like it will all heal fine. There won't be much bruising or injuries recognizable by Monday except for maybe the bruising around your eye and the cut on your check."

"Hn" he said as Sakura turned back and poured them both something to drink.

"Sit I made breakfast" she demanded and Sasuke knew he had no choice. Though he wasn't exactly complaining about being forced to eat pancakes, the smell was enough to make him hungry. She put the food before him and sat down as they began to eat in silence. He noticed that she kept looking up at him like she wanted to say something but was hesitant to do so. He had an idea if what it was about anyway.

"Hn thanks" he said when they had finished.

"It was nothing" she told him getting up and going to grab the plates but he stopped her.

"I meant for last night to" he explained as she smiled.

"I know"

The two spent the morning washing up together talking like old times, well more Sakura talked and Sasuke picked on her, and then they watched a movie. Sakura wanted to bring up the kiss and was about to when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly. She smiled in his embrace as they finished the movie.

They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the silence and the others comfort until at last Sakura spoke.

"Sasuke"

"Hn

"I have been thinking"

"Yeah"

"Yeah" she giggled as he smirked a little.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well about what you told us last night" she replied cautiously.

"Hn" he said and Sakura knew this was a signal to continue as she went on to tell him about her suspicions about Itachi, about how his behavior could be linked to it all then about Kakashi knowing something. Sasuke didn't say a word and let her speak though his grip tightened slightly on her waist as if her warmth was soothing his anger. Which evidentially it was.

When she was done he stayed silent for awhile, deep in thought before finally replying.

"I think you may be right"

"Really" she exclaimed, turning to face him as he nodded.

"Yes I do" he told her as she smiled.

"We are going to find the answer Sasuke, all three if us. We are together on this ok so don't leave us out"

"Hn"

"I mean it Sasuke, don't leave us out again"

"Fine I won't" he said and Sakura leant back in his arms.

"Should we call Naruto and tell him to"

"No"

"We have to tell him" Sakura said as Sasuke nodded.

"I know, but not today." Sakura sat up and looked at him again as he stared back at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to think about it, not today" he whispered as he leant up and kissed her passionately. Sakura felt herself melting in his arms again as his tongue entered her mouth and his hands held tightly to her waist. She tangled her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp as Sasuke made tiny circles on her sides with his fingers.

Sakura had no idea how long they spent making out but for the rest of the day they sat in each other's arms. Whether they were watching TV, talking or just kissing it didn't matter. All she knew was that it was the best day of her life and when Sasuke went to leave she was well satisfied. Though she was worried about his welfare.

"You can stay here, or got to Naruto's" she said, her voice full of concern.

"Ill be fine Sakura" he told her gently, though he was a little amused.

"But what if his there and..."

"He won't be, he never is on a Sunday night until like three in the morning when he gets home drunk. Ill be fine ok"

"You sure"

"Yes"

"But what about tomorrow"

"I will leave early, before he gets up" he promised.

"Ok" she said at last though she was still worried.

"Hn good"

"Just promise to call me as soon as you get home" she begged. It was already ten at night and the streets were awfully dark.

"Ok I promise" he replied, kissing her for the last time before leaving.

She watched him go until his dark figure couldn't be seen then sat nervously on her bead staring at the phone. She couldn't get rid of the nervs in her stomach and felt that every second was like an hour.

Finnaly when she thought she would burst from anxiety the hone rang and with relief she picked it up to hear Sasuke's voice.

"**See I'm fine"** he said through the receiver.

"I was worried that's all"

"**Hn"**

"What I'm not allowed to be concerned for your safety"

"**I never said that" **

"You didn't have to" she told him and could almost see him smirking on the other end.

"**Hn"**

"Typical"

"**What is?"**

"You" she laughed.

"**And why would that be" **

"You predictable with your Hn"

"**So?"**

"Oh never mind" she exclaimed.

"**You're really making no sense Sakura"**

"Cause you always do" she replied.

"**Hn"**

"That was sarcasm"

"**I know"**

"Good"

"**Immature"**

"What was that" Sakura demanded.

"**You can be so immature"** he told her.

"Thanks"

"**Your welcome"** he said though Sakura was still smiling. Silence fell between them though it didn't last long.

"Am I annoying you?" she asked.

"**No why?"**

"Just wondering, I know you usually don't like talking on the phone"

"**I don't"**

"Oh ok then ill let you go"

"**I don't like talking on the phone but it doesn't mean I don't mind listening"** he said and Sakura smiled as they spent the next two hours on the phone, Sakura talking about anything and everything as Sasuke listened. He found her voice soothing and relaxing so that by the time they wished each other a goodnight he was able to fall asleep quickly, a small smile gracing his features as he did so.

Sakura was in a simualar state. She had just spent a whole day with the boy she loved then two hours talking to him on the phone. She didn't know how tomorrow would play out, or how Sasuke would act being around others but she found she didn't want to think about that. She was just content remembering today as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too boring but there was things you had to know so I figured I would get it all out at once. Though I'm not sure exactly how Itachi is involved my self yet, though I have some ideas as bad as they may be, so any suggestions or ideas will be greatly appreciated. Anyway please review and ill update soon. **


	16. Chapter 14 A different kind of brothers

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY, and this is my gift to you. An early update. Thank you once again for all those wonderful reviews I received and I am glad to see so many people enjoying the story. **

**Thanks ****Izzy ****for your review and kind words, it was greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway.

_Previously _

"Am I annoying you?" she asked.

"**No why?"**

"Just wondering, I know you usually don't like talking on the phone"

"**I don't"**

"Oh ok then ill let you go"

"**I don't like talking on the phone but it doesn't mean I don't mind listening"** he said and Sakura smiled as they spent the next two hours on the phone, Sakura talking about anything and everything as Sasuke listened. He found her voice soothing and relaxing so that by the time they wished each other a goodnight he was able to fall asleep quickly, a small smile gracing his features as he did so.

Sakura was in a similar state. She had just spent a whole day with the boy she loved then two hours talking to him on the phone. She didn't know how tomorrow would play out, or how Sasuke would act being around others but she found she didn't want to think about that. She was just content remembering today as she drifted off to sleep.

-

-

**A different kind of brothers **

Sakura smiled as the sun's rays woke her from her slumber. She could hear her alarm clock going off and smiled as she sat up and stretched. She was looking forward to today even if it was the first day of the week. She wondered how Sasuke was and if he had managed to get out the house unseen this morning. She remembered that she would have to tell Naruto their conclusion and ask him to see if Sasuke could live there. It wasn't safe for him at home anymore.

Luckily Sasuke would be sixteen soon and hopefully would be able to live permanently at Kakashi's. She knew Kakashi would take him in, he did have a lot of space and Sasuke was a lot easier to live with then Naruto. Thinking if it she remembered that it was Naruto's birthday soon as well, in just a couple of weeks in fact. She laughed at the thought of her hyper friend turning sixteen. They had all grown so much since they were little kids.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto" a thirteen year old Sakura shouted as the blonde grinned from behind the teachers back. _

"_I'm just having some fun Sakura" _

"_Yeah well stop, we have to get this done" Sakura told him, turning back to their group project. It was the last class they had to work on it and Sakura didn't want to get a bad grade. She knew Naruto couldn't afford to get one either and although Sasuke being the top of the class and extremely intelligent needed the mark to, his grads had been some what skipping since the accident nearly a year ago. _

"_I am" Naruto argued as Sakura looked at him and sighed before gluing down another square of information. Sasuke snorted softly at Naruto but continued with the heading. Sakura knew he was better at art than she was, even though he wouldn't admit it. And there was no where she was allowing Naruto to do their heading. _

"_Naruto" she said again as Naruto started cutting up the scraped paper and allowing it to fall to the floor like confetti. _

"_Hey I'm just mucking around" _

"_Well don't"_

"_Aww your no fun Sakura"_

"_Yes because I want to finish this" Sakura replied angrily as Naruto grinned in response._

"_Dobe leave her alone and do something useful for once" Sasuke muttered still not looking up at him. _

"_Your one to talk teme, how much help have you been huh?"_

"_Hn"_

"_See I thought so" Naruto said loudly in an overconfident tone. _

"_Who do you think was responsible for the information dobe?"_

"_But Sakura was the one who typed it all up" Naruto told him still grinning like an idiot. _

"_Yeah and I gave it to her didn't I" he said as Sakura sighed loudly at the two. _

"_Well I have been helpful, I got the poster paper and art supplies" he pointed out as Sasuke snorted again. _

"_We all know Kakashi got them, you only brought them to school dobe" _

"_Hey" Naruto said as he crossed his arms in annoyance. _

"_Sasuke stop it, Naruto had been very helpful. He sat their and told me what to type" _

"_He read it from the page I wrote" Sasuke informed her as she sighed again. _

"_Leave him alone" she ordered as Sasuke muttered something under his breathe and retuned to drawing their heading which already looked like it was on flames. _

"_Why does he listen to you and not me" Naruto asked as Sakura smiled. _

"_Because I am more important" she replied. _

"_So you think" he said as she smiled again and continued gluing down the things. _

"_Hn"_

"_See teme agrees with me" Naruto told her. _

"_Really?"_

"_Um I think so, you can never know what he is really saying. You know maybe he thinks his saying words but his minds so damaged that Hn is the only thing that cokes out" Naruto said thoughtfully only to be pushed to the ground as Sasuke hit him painfully on the head. _

"_Hn dobe" he muttered as he returned to the project. Naruto sat on the floor and looked up at Sakura. _

"_Don't expect my sympathy you deserved it" she told him as he growled and sat back down. _

"_It still hurt teme" he muttered._

"_I know" Sasuke replied making Sakura giggle lightly and Naruto to smile a little. _

_"Besides at least Sasuke is doing something usefull" Sakura pointed out. "Now I'm going to grab some new glue" she told them as she headed up to the front, though unknown to the two boys she could still hear them. _

_"No fair" Naruto mumbled as he sat back down. _

_"Hn help her glue, she wont be mad at you then" Sasuke muttered as Naruto grinned. _

_"Ok teme"_

_"Dobe"_

_"Oh and the heading looks cool" Naruto said quietly as Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled to herself, they might fight but yet they were best friends and she could see why._

_End flashback _

Sakura smiled as she walked to school, memories of the three friends still in her mind. She was glad their friendship had survived so long but will it always be so. How would her going out with Sasuke change all that. What would happen if Naruto got jealous or worse she hand Sasuke broke up? Could they ever really be the same?

"Come on look at Ino and Shikamaru. This was exactly what Ino was afraid of and they are doing fine so me and Sasuke will as well" Sakura told herself as she entered the school grounds.

-

-

"Hey" Sakura called as she approached the three girls.

"Sakura" Ino said giving her a hug as Sakura laughed at her friend.

"What's up with her?" she asked the other two.

"Lets just say she had a rather nice date with Shikamaru yesterday" Tenten replied with a smirk.

"At least I go on dates" Ino said and Sakura saw Tenten's face fall slightly but the girl just shrugged.

"Good for you" she told her as she turned to see Naruto and Sasuke walking over to them. Naruto grinned as he gave Sakura a hug then stood next to Hinata and put his arm around her.

"Hey Hinata" he greeted as Hinata blushed.

"Where is your cousin anyway?" Ino asked looking around. "And where is Shika?"

"I think Neji went to look for him" Hinata replied. "Something about not wanting to be stuck with us girls"

"Why wouldn't he, I love hanging with you guys" Naruto said as the girls laughed.

"Morning Sasuke" Sakura said.

'Hn" was his reply as he stood with his hands in his pocket.

"Still grumpy as usual I see, at least his not avoiding us anymore" Ino said out loud as Sakura's smile faltered. So nothing had changed after all, she was silly to think it would. Sasuke noticed her expression and sighed. He knew what Sakura was like; she was an emotional girl and liked expressing her feelings not hiding them like himself. He moved next to her and took her hand in his.

"Hn" was all he said to Ino's comment as Sakura smiled as she felt his hand in hers. Ino gawped at them while Naruto grinned, Hinata smiled and Tenten gave an approving nod as if she wasn't even surprised at all.

"Wait what exactly is going on with you two?" Ino demanded as Sakura smiled and blushed slightly. She herself didnt know what to call their relationship so remained silent.

"What it looks like" Sasuke replied as Ino started at him but was interrupted by the arrival of Shikamaru and Neji. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and hugged her from behind while Neji just stood their. Tenten looked from Sakura and Sasuke's intertwined hands to Naruto with his arm around Hinata then to Ino as she smiled in Shikamaru's embrace and sighed. Sometimes she wished her and Neji could be like that but he barely acknowledged that they were going out.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and Sakura's hands in surprise but didn't say something as Neji too took notice but seemed unaffected by this. The bell went and the groups separated but first Sakura quickly whispered in Naruto's ear "We need to talk, by the tree at first break. Bring no one"

"Ok" Naruto replied as Sakura smiled and departed for class.

-

-

"What you really think Itachi is involved" Naruto asked as Sakura finished filling him in. Sasuke who was sitting beside her nodded.

"I do"

"And besides it all fits, I mean his attitude and all" Sakura pointed out as Naruto frowned.

"I don't know but I think your right on the whole Kakashi thing. If Itachi is involved then Kakashi must know something."

"Perhaps we should tell him what you found out Sasuke. I mean he may or may not have an idea of what happened but it couldn't help having him on our side" Sakura suggested.

"Hn I guess" Sasuke said not sure if it was the best idea but he trusted his friends.

"So what do we do now, you think Itachi knows you know?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah"

"How" Sakura enquired as Sasuke sighed.

"He said something to me this morning"

"I thought you said you avoided him" Sakura said.

"I did but just as I was heading out the door he said something from the hall, I just said whatever and left but I'm sure he knows"

"Why what did he say" Naruto demanded.

"Id stop trying to get answers before you get killed if I were you. The more you try and get information the more likely painful accidents will happen" Sasuke repeated as Sakura frowned.

"I don't like the sound of that" she murmured and Sasuke took her hand in reassurance.

"Yeah it's defiantly suspicious" Naruto added with a frown. "Teme I think your in danger"

"Hn cause I hadn't figured that out for myself dobe"

"I was just saying" Naruto argued.

"I now it's dangerous which is why I wanted you two to have nothing to do with it" Sasuke pointed out as Sakura looked at him sternly.

"Well I still don't care, I'm with you on this till the end."

"Yeah me to, danger doesn't scare me" Naruto said loudly as Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"Though" Sakura said quietly, "I don't think staying with Itachi is a good idea. We don't know what he might do, or is capable of"

"Yeah he sounds dangerous" Naruto pointed out.

"What other choice do I have" Sasuke muttered.

"Well I have been thinking that maybe, if it's ok with Naruto of course, that Naruto asks Kakashi if you can stay with them" Sakura suggested as Sasuke frowned and Naruto grinned.

"Of course its ok with me, we can go ask after school today"

"But" Sasuke began not sure what to say.

"Look Sasuke" Naruto said firmly and Sakura's eyes widened at the seriousness of his voice. "I am not taking no for an answer. It's dangerous with Itachi and you need to get away before something happens. You're the closest I have to a brother and I wont allow Itachi to take that away from me so your coming to live at my house whether you like it or not"

Sakura smiled as Sasuke started at him in disbelief before he looked down at his feet and remained silent.

"I mean it Sasuke" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"I know" he whispered and Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Besides I get lonely when Kakashi is away and it would be cool to have some company"

"Hn" Sasuke said and Naruto could have sworn it meant a thanks.

"Well I got to go talk Hinata, meet you both at the gates after school so we can go ask Kakashi" Naruto told them as they nodded and he disappeared.

"Sakura" Sasuke said after awhile as Sakura looked at him. He looked well nervous.

"Yeah"

"I was um I guess I was wondering maybe if um I guess if you maybe"

"Sasuke" Sakura said laughing at his embarrassment, "you're not making much sense"

"Hn"

"Just say it"

"Hn fine your coming out with me on Friday" he told her as she smiled.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked as he smirked and kissed her softly.

"No" he replied as she smiled.

"Well then id love to"

-

-

Naruto met the two at the gates and they headed to his house. It was a relief that Sasuke was acting like his old self. Well the old self that he was at the start of the year, though he seemed a little happier even if it was hard to tell. Naruto also noticed that he was holding Sakura's hand and couldn't help but grin. He was glad that they had worked things out. He would have hated it if they hadn't.

They arrived at his house as Naruto opened the door and strolled in. Sakura felt Sasuke let go of her hand and smiled as they walked to the lunge to see Kakashi reading his book.

"Well hello you two, haven't seen you guys for awhile" he said smiling though it was hard to tell because he always wore a mask over his face.

"Afternoon Kakashi" Sakura said brightly as the three took seats. Naruto and Sasuke on the couch with Sakura on the floor leaning against Sasuke's legs which made Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"So what's going on with you two huh?" he asked with a grin as Sakura blushed.

"What do you mean" she managed to say as Sasuke smirked and Naruto laughed at her embarrassment.

"Oh shut up" she said angrily as Naruto laughed harder and Sasuke hit him over the head.

"Hey teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Will they ever grow up" Kakashi asked out loud as Sakura smiled.

"Probably not"

"Thought as much" the man said as he watched the two argue. "They really are like brothers in a lot of ways"

"Yeah" Sakura agreed as the two looked at them.

"Anyway" Naruto said turning to his adoptive father. "Well we wanted to ask you something"

"Ask away" Kakashi said with a hint of amusement.

"Well can teme come to live here for awhile, its um well not that safe at his home?" Naruto asked in a somewhat pleading tone.

"I don't have a problem with it" Kakashi replied as Naruto grinned and jumped up.

"YES come on teme lets go get your stuff" he called as he raced out the house.

"The spare room is already set up for you" Kakashi told him and Sasuke looked at him and nodded. He didn't know what it was but he had a feeling Kakashi had been waiting for this moment.

"I appreciate it" he said quietly as Kakashi smiled at him.

"You're like a son to me Sasuke, same as Naruto and Sakura. Though maybe a daughter for her" he added with a laugh. "I promised your parents I would watch out for you and I intend to do so as long as I'm still alive. My home is your home and welcome to you any time you need. As am I here whenever you need as well, don't forget that"

"Hn I wont" Sasuke muttered but he felt something lift from his heart as he walked to his house with Sakura and Naruto. Before a thought occurred.

"Sakura maybe you should wait at Kakashi's for us, in case Itachi is there"

"So what if he is" she said.

"Yeah I'm with teme it could be dangerous"

"You're not leaving me out" she told them and after a short argument they agreed to let her come. Though neither boys were very happy about this.

They arrived to find the house empty and as fast as they could they packed a few boxes of clothes and other supplies for Sasuke. Naruto told him that all his games and DVD's could be his so Sasuke didn't need much. Both could see that Naruto was looking forward to this idea. To him it would be like having a brother again. Though Sasuke was always a brother to him.

It didn't take long and Sasuke gave a quick glance at his room before turning with a box in his arms and walking away. Naruto and Sakura hurried to follow both carrying boxes of his stuff as well. They were almost out of the house when a voice spoke coolly to them.

"And where would you be going?" it asked as they turned around.

"Hn that is none of your business" Sasuke said at the unknown stranger. "I think the question here is what are you doing?"

"I'm a friend of Itachi's" the man replied. "My name is Kisame"

"Hn" was all Sasuke said though both he and Naruto stepped in front of Sakura in a defensive move.

"Well if you excuse me I will just be grabbing a drink" he said with a smirk as he left.

"His probably calling Itachi, we have to get out of here" Sasuke muttered as the three practically ran to Kakashi's. Once there they collapsed on the floor as Kakashi looked at them all.

"Well hello again, all went well I see" he said amused as the three looked at him.

"I better head off, it's getting dark" Sakura said as the boys nodded.

"Ill take your stuff to your room" Naruto said as Kakashi stepped forward to grab Sakura's box from her. Once they were out of sight Sasuke turned to her.

"Be careful" he said as she smiled. His lips descended onto hers as they shared a quick passionate kiss before still smiling Sakura left. Sasuke sighed and took the last box to his new room to find that Naruto was sitting on his bed.

"Ill help you unpack" he announced and Sasuke nodded. They did so in silence before Sasuke thought of something.

"Naruto"

"Huh yeah" Naruto said with surprise, Sasuke didn't usually use his name.

"Do you have any problems with me going out with Sakura?" he asked. "I know you use to like her and all" Naruto grinned at his friend.

"Nah I like Hinata now" he told him as Sasuke nodded and smirked. The two spent the rest of the time mucking around while unpacking then sitting down in relief.

"You know I'm glad you're here" Naruto said out loud.

"You are?"

"Yeah I mean I always liked having you around. You know when you use to practically live here. I missed that when you stopped"

"Hn so did I" he admitted as Naruto grinned.

"Hey boys do you want dinner or not" Kakashi called as Naruto grinned.

"Food" he cried leaping from the room. Sasuke smiled after him, though he knew Naruto wouldn't see. His heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. He felt home, at last. When he had returned to the Uchiha mansion after the accident it hadn't felt like home but for some reason being in his new room, in his new house it felt right. It felt like home.

"Sasuke" Kakashi called.

"Yeah hurry up teme" Laughed Naruto as Sasuke smirked. It wasn't just the home that felt right; it was the people in it. Their was Kakashi who was like a father to him, something Sasuke had missed. And then there was Naruto, who was more of a brother to him than Itachi. They may not be related by blood but that didn't matter. As far as Sasuke was concerned they were brothers in every other way and Sasuke knew he would prefer Naruto to be blood related than Itachi. Yet Itachi wasn't here and Naruto was.

He had always been closer to Naruto and if he could have one wish it would be that Naruto was his brother and not Itachi. But blood didn't matter in a family. It didn't matter that he saw Kakashi as a father and Naruto as a brother even though they weren't related. Blood didn't matter at all. He was related to Itachi but Itachi was nothing to him. He wouldn't even care if he never saw him again. He had Kakashi, Naruto and even Sakura now. He was happy enough with that, more than happy. He did miss his parents, his aunt and uncle but he couldn't help being glad that he had Naruto and Kakashi.

Sure enough he would love it if his parents were still alive but no longer did he wish that it was so, like he had every day since the accident. He found that he was just as happy where he was. He couldn't turn back time and his parents would always be his parents. But Sasuke knew they wouldn't mind that he had found a second family, one to be there while they couldn't. He knew he had never been able to get over his parents death but maybe now it was time to. Now he wasn't alone anymore and he would never be again. He had Naruto and Sakura and always would and maybe with their help he would be able to move on.

He was still going to get to the bottom of what happened to his parents but right now that wasn't his first priority. Tonight he just wanted to enjoy his time with Naruto, and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Sakura. He wanted to enjoy his life like he once had. He knew it would take awhile to completely come out of the darkness and there would always be that hole in his heart from when his childhood and family were taken from him. But slowly they would help fill that hole and he found that he was ok with that.

'_Yes I am home at last.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he sat at the table with Kakashi and Naruto. _'I have a family again and this time I will not lose them.' _

**A/N: I thought it would be nice for Sasuke to have a family again. Anyway please review**


	17. Chapter 15 Together and apart

**A/N: Thank you once again for all those wonderful reviews I received and I am glad to see so many people enjoying the story. Please review this chapter as well thanks. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway.

_Previously _

He knew he had never been able to get over his parents death but maybe now it was time to. Now he wasn't alone anymore and he would never be again. He had Naruto and Sakura and always would and maybe with their help he would be able to move on.

He was still going to get to the bottom of what happened to his parents but right now that wasn't his first priority. Tonight he just wanted to enjoy his time with Naruto, and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Sakura. He wanted to enjoy his life like he once had. He knew it would take awhile to completely come out of the darkness and there would always be that hole in his heart from when his childhood and family were taken from him. But slowly they would help fill that hole and he found that he was ok with that.

'_Yes I am home at last.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he sat at the table with Kakashi and Naruto. _'I have a family again and this time I will not lose them.' _

-

-

**Together and apart**

Sakura smiled as she gripped Sasuke's hand. The three of them were at the table with Kakashi as they filled Kakashi in on everything they had learnt and concluded about Sasuke's parent's death and Itachi. Kakashi was silent as he stared at Sasuke while Naruto explained the phone conversation and Sakura what they had thought about afterwards. Sasuke however was looking everywhere but at Kakashi. When Sakura had finished Kakashi frowned and looked at her then Naruto.

"You did the right thing coming to me" he said as the two smiled and nodded. Sasuke remained silent with his gaze fixed on the floor. He had never felt so uncomfortable before and he didn't even know why. Ever since Sasuke had moved in with Naruto he had been a lot happier and even the others had noticed. Though they were curious as to why Sasuke was now living with Naruto they didn't say anything and the only one who knew anything was Hinata who often came over. Though she only knew that Sasuke's brother had become dangerous and it wasn't safe at home for him anymore.

Sakura to had began spending a lot of time over there with her best friend and now her boyfriend as well. Once more Kakashi hadn't minded at all and even encouraged her to stay for dinner. She had even become accustomed to spending time there when both Kakashi and Naruto weren't, which she said was to keep Sasuke Company. Even if the truth was so she could spend some alone time with him, whether this was watching movies, talking or making out she didn't care. Naruto was often out with Hinata anyway, especially on Friday nights while Kakashi was at work a lot.

After two weeks of this they had finally decided to tell Kakashi. Itachi was giving both Sakura and Naruto glares whenever he spotted them while he simply smirked dangerously at Sasuke whom only glared back. There was defiantly a lot of tension between them. However it had become worse yesterday at school when Itachi like usual was skipping school and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke decided to follow him. Sakura remembered it now.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto quiet" Sakura hissed as she gripped onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke had not wanted her to come along at all but it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong. They were simply walking down the street in the same direction as Itachi and his weird friend they had been introduced to before, Kisame. Though Sasuke had pointed out that Itachi would not see it that way if he found out. _

"_I'm trying" Naruto said a little to lid for Sasuke liking as he glared at him. _

"_Dobe shut up" he said through gritted teeth as Naruto poked his tongue out at him. _

"_Hey guys he just disappeared into that alley" Sakura told them as they frowned. _

"_There's nothing in their though" Naruto told them as Sasuke frowned. _

"_Come" he ordered as he led them to a café opposite the alley. They sat down and Sasuke told them both to order something. _

"_But I have no money" Naruto whined as Sakura sighed. _

"_Ill pay" Sasuke muttered angrily as Naruto grinned and ordered ramen for himself. Although Sasuke had moved out his parents assets had been divided in two with the haves being placed in each boy's bank accounts so Sasuke still had a lot of money. _

"_Thanks" Sakura whispered as Sasuke nodded. It was over an hour later when Itachi emerged followed by Kisame and two others. Sakura gasped as she saw what he was wearing. A black cloak with a familiar symbol on the back. _

"_What" Sasuke asked as Sakura averted her eyes. _

"_That symbol I know it" she replied as both boys frowned. Itachi nodded at the three men before the approached a black car and got in, then drove away leaving only dust behind them. _

"_How" Naruto enquired. _

"_What does it mean" Sasuke demanded. _

"_I know because I have heard of them, Tenten told me about them"_

"_How the hell does she know" Naruto wondered out loud. _

"_I don't know, we passed a guy belonging to that gang at the shops and she told me about them" _

"_Wait gang" Sasuke repeated as Sakura nodded. _

"_That symbol is only worn by members of this gang."_

"_Wait what gang" Naruto said before his eyes widened. "That gang, Kakashi has told me about them"_

"_What are they" Sasuke demanded. _

"_They are bad, dangerous even. They practically control downtown. There known as drug dealers, smokers and all. You know setting up illegal parties and stuff. But word is that if you have a problem and a lot of money you give it to their boss and the gang will deal with it for you. They have never been caught either. There dangerous, really dangerous and they haven't recruited another member since there forming a few years ago. Around the time as your parent's death teme"_

"_Shit" Sasuke cursed as Sakura gripped his hand. _

"_I guess we can gather that Itachi is defiantly involved in your parent's death, if he was a member of this gang then it wouldn't surprise me if this gang is to blame." Sakura exclaimed. _

"_Who is their leader" Sasuke asked. _

'_No one knows" Naruto replied. "All I know is that there are eleven members and there work close with Orochimaru's lot" Sasuke frowned at that name. Orochimaru was a wanted criminal who was yet to be caught and although they didn't have much to do with their town he was still well known. Sasuke guessed that it was this gang that Itachi was apart of that did Orochimaru's dirty work. _

"_So Itachi is apart of it, that figures" Naruto said as Sakura nodded. _

"_Guys I think its time we told Kakashi" _

"_Yeah alright" Sasuke mumbled at Sakura who smiled weakly. _

"_Good then lets do it tomorrow, it's a Saturday so he should be home"_

"_Hn"_

"_Sounds good to me" Naruto said as Sakura laughed. _

"_Come on lets go" Sasuke told them as he got up. He wasn't in the best of moods which Sakura and Naruto could understand. They walked back to Kakashi's in silence before Sasuke finally spoke. _

"_What's the name?"_

"_Huh?" Sakura said. _

"_The gang, what's its name?" Sasuke asked as Sakura made an o shape with her mouth. _

"_Akatsuki" she replied. "They cal themselves the Akatsuki"_

_End Flashback_

"This is interesting" Kakashi mumbled. "I already knew about him belonging to the gang but at least now I know for sure he was involved"

"Wait what" Sasuke asked glaring at Kakashi. "You knew?" Kakashi sighed as he looked at Sasuke with pity and sadness. When he next spoke it was in a calm, almost soothing voice.

"I admit I knew it wasn't an accident, the car incident I mean. But I couldn't prove it. I had my suspicions about Itachi but once more I couldn't prove it and I wasn't a hundred percent sure, more like ninety-nine, though now I am."

"So you knew or suspected and you didn't tell me" Sasuke demanded as Kakashi nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I had my reasons. I felt you were too young to have to deal with this and you had just lost your parents I didn't want to burden you anymore. Besides I knew it Itachi knew you knew he would be dangerous. Look what he tried to do to me when he discovered I suspected him"

"So were you ever going to tell me then?"

"Of course I was, but I was going to wait until you turned sixteen first and could make your own decisions."

"Hn"

"I did try you know, and even after I lost I tried to keep you away from him. I knew it was a mistake you survived, a good mistake" he added. "And I for one didn't want anything to happen to you. Your father knew Itachi had joined this gang and tried to stop him. He came to me the day before the accident and told me himself, asking me if anything happened to him to look out for you and your mum. He didn't even tell your mother but I suspect he was going to that day he took you all out. But he didn't know what was going to happen and afterwards I made it my mission to do what I could to protect you. For your parents sake as well as my own." He sighed in grief looking at a picture nearby of himself and his three friends, their fathers.

"I lost my last two best friends that day and I promised myself that I will never lose someone important to me again. You three being like my own children fall into that category. I looked after Naruto when he lost his parents, and I still try to look after you Sakura whenever I can. And I will always be there to help you Sasuke, Itachi is no longer who he use to be and I will help you get to the bottom of this I promise. That's if you can forgive me from keeping this a secret and if you want my help"

Sasuke looked up at him deep in thought. Apart of him was angry that Kakashi never told him the truth but he understood why and he couldn't blame him. He would have done the same thing in Kakashi's place as well. Besides he knew Kakashi could help them, being an adult and all. As well as detective work came with his job so he was very good at it. He nodded slowly at him and saw Kakashi smile back.

"Hn I accept your help" he said as Kakashi laughed.

"You really do remind me of Fugaku" he exclaimed making Sasuke smirk a little.

"Ok from now on I will try and look around and find out what I can, but I want you three to stay away and let me do the looking. It's dangerous and I can get away with it but you cant. So I promise to tell you if I find anything if you promise to stay away from danger."

"We promise" Sakura told him as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah me to"

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"You promise not to hide anything from us?"

"Yes everything I find I will tell you"

"Hn fine I promise" he muttered as Kakashi smiled.

"Good"

That night Sakura smiled as she lay comfortable in Kakashi's spare bedroom, his other one now being Sasuke's room. Sakura had also begun sleeping over frequently, every weekend in fact. Her home was always so quiet and empty where here she could hear Naruto's loud snores and Sasuke's occasional murmur thru the walls which helped her sleep easier. Not to mention waking up to Sasuke and Naruto's fights always brought a smile to her face.

Kakashi didn't mind at all, in fact he was the one who first offered it. Her sleeping over that was. He had said one night when Sakura fell asleep while the three were watching a movie that she was welcome to stay over whenever she wanted and that he didn't mind at all, as long as she slept in either the spare bedroom or the couch and not in Sasuke's bed. At this point Sakura had blushed while Sasuke just glared at Kakashi. Naruto however had called him a pervert, at which Kakshi had just laughed at him.

-

-

Time passed, the year went on and soon it had been nearly three months into the year. During this time most of the ouples had grown remarkably. Sasuke and Sasuke were still very close and even if he didn't like displaying public affection when he thought no one was looking he would and even in front of people would do little gestures like hold her hand or put his arm around her. Naruto and Hinata were getting a lot closer as well and Hinata didn't blush as much or stammer in his presence. Shikamaru and Ino were perhaps the funniest couple.

They still acted like best friends with Ino bossing him around and Shikamaru not paying much attention to what she said. Yet they were usually the ones who would disappear at school and come back all flushed. They were probably the most affectionate in public with each other with then never missing a chance to kiss or make out. A fact that highly amused Naruto for some reason, though no one could figure out why. Sasuke just blamed it on his childish and immature ways. The only couple who hadn't made any progress in their relationship was Neji and Tenten. If anything theirs was going down hill fast.

Although Tenten hadn't said anything directly all could tell that she was annoyed, except Neji of course. All they seemed to do was fight about everything just as they had done before they started going out. Except before Tenten and Neji hadn't really cared about it and if anything they had actually enjoyed fighting with each other, though Sakura guessed it was because secretly they were attracted to the other. But this was back when they were enemies and not a couple, now it just annoyed Tenten and well no one could tell how Neji felt about it.

Tenten was also becoming angry at him for anther reason. At first she hadn't minded that he didn't really give her any affection and all, mainly because she didn't really know how she felt about the relationship. But as time had gone passed and Sakura and Sasuke had at last got together it was irritating to think that even Sasuke the cold hearted barstard showed her some affection when they weren't in public. Where as all Tenten and Neji did when they were alone was fight or stay in silence. He never talked to her or did anything with her. And he was still cold and arrogant towards her. She was starting to wonder if he even liked her.

She had talked about this with the girls and while Hinata had tried to tell her that Neji did have actual feelings she couldn't seem to believe her. Not that Hinata blamed her. It had taken Neji years to actually show any emotion or feeling towards her and she was his cousin. Tenten had asked the girls what to do and although Sakura had tried to tell her to give it more time even she could see that it wasn't going anywhere with them. Ino had been the bluntest telling her friend to break it off so she could move on and find someone who would treat her right.

Hinata hadn't said anything in response to this while Tenten had just told them she would think about it. Truth was Hinata was resisting the urge to go and tell her cousin, while shouting at him for his lack of brain. Hinata liked Tenten and knew she did deserve to be treated right. But she could also see that as much as she was annoyed by her cousin she deeply loved him. That was why she was so hesitant to break it off entirely with Neji, though it wasn't long before her anger got the better off her and if Neji wasn't careful despite her feelings she would end it.

But Hinata also knew that despite Neji's dull attitude towards her, their constant arguments and his lack of affection her showed her or didn't show her he did like her. He liked her a lot and Hinata wouldn't be surprised if he actually loved her. after all Neji had never shown any interest in girls and the only girl apart from herself that Neji would even talk to, before Sakura and Ino had become friends, was Tenten. She knew that her cousin would be devastated to loose Tenten yet she couldn't tell him. She knew that this was something they had to sort out on their own. Yet that wasn't happening which was shown by the girls meeting for afternoon tea on a Friday afternoon.

"I can't wait for this party" Ino was saying as the others just laughed. Next weekend Ino's parents were going away and to celebrate her and Tenten's sixteenth birthday. Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were already sixteen while the gang had just celebrated Hinata's birthday a few weeks ago. Ino's was on the Saturday, the day of the party while Tenten's wouldn't be for another few weeks but because she didn't actually have a family herself and since the end of last year lived at Ino's, so that Ino's parents treated her like their daughter, Ino had decided this year she would share hers with Tenten.

"Yeah whatever" Tenten mumbled. She wasn't to happy with this idea of sharing a birthday, in fact she hated her birthday., it only reminded her if the family she didn't have and never knew. Tenten had been five when she was found abandoned in a shopping mall. After going from foster home to foster home she arrived temporarily at one in Konoha when she was twelve. Here she had become best friends with Ino and had practically lived at Ino's house wince her foster home also sheltered eight other children.

Then when it had been time for her to move again Ino's parents had decided to foster her. they knew they couldn't adopt her because her mother could still come to claim her at any time but once she turned sixteen she could choose what happened to her so if that occasion ever arises she would choose to stay with her new family. Ino's parents had come to love her as their own anyway and Ino still saw her as a sister, even if they were so different.

Therefore Ino knowing that Tenten would never celebrate her birthday, and so there parents would make an even bigger deal out of this party cause there was two of them, she had decided to make it a joined party and conveniently was on the weekend her parents had to go away for work. She had been talking about it for weeks and now that it was only a week and one day away she was so excited she could barely contain herself. She was sure that after this Tenten wouldn't be so depressed about her birthdays even if the whole Neji thing was getting her down. She sighed as she looked at her friend.

"When are you going to dump him already?" she asked as Tenten shrugged.

"I want to I just can't seem to get the words out" she admitted as Sakura stared at her.

"You actually want to go through with it?"

"Well yeah" Tenten replied as Hinata patted her on the shoulder to show she wasn't mad by her decision.

"It's ok" Sakura told her.

"I don't really want to its just that…I just can't stand it anymore. If were going to keep fighting then we should just go back to being enemies and therefore I can move on and get on with my life"

"Good girl" Ino said proudly as Tenten raised an eyebrow at her.

"I still like him you know"

"Yeah but you'll get over that" Ino exclaimed a Tenten shook her head at her friend.

"I hope so, besides he doesn't seem to like me very much anyway"

"He does Tenten he just doesn't show it" Hinata told her friend as the said girl turned to face her with a weak smile.

"I wish I could believe you Hinata but I just cant. Not anymore"

"I know" Hinata said. "And no matter what you choose we will stand by you to the end. Right guys?"

"Of course we will" Sakura told her.

"Well der friends forever means friends forever" Ino informed them making them all laugh.

"So when are you…?" Sakura trailed off as Tenten straightened up.

"I'm going to break up with him…tonight"

-

-

Tenten sighed as she knocked on Neji's door. After Tenten suggested going out somewhere he had declined but eventually after Tenten persisted he had instead invited her over so they could watch a few movies and Tenten had known that the night would be extremely boring.

"You're late" Neji told her as he opened the door and let her in. Tenten frowned; did he always have to act like a jerk? God would it kill him to at least say hello first.

"Yeah well I'm not staying long:" she told him as he turned to look at her I surprise. Tenten knew it was now or never.

"Wait so you bugged me because you wanted to do something with me and now your bailing out, god you can be annoying" he muttered as she glared at him.

"Yeah well I have changed my mind" she said as he sighed.

"Fine it's your choice, ill see you Monday then" he exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah I guess you will" she muttered in a stiff cold voice.

"What's with you this evening?" he asked, she was never this cold towards him. Her teasing and comments were always in a stern voice but never in this kind of one. She was angry, for real this time.

"What's with me, what's with you?"

"Me I haven't done anything" he argued.

"Exactly Neji you haven't done anything" she said with a sigh.

"What's that suppose to mean, you want me to do something?"

"Well yes I do" she told him.

"What then?" he demanded.

"Anything" she yelled. "Anything to show you human, anything to show you have feelings. Maybe even to show you like me. But no instead you act like an arrogant jerk"

"Jerk?' he repeated, frowning at her.

"Yes Neji Hyuga you are a jerk and you don't even give a damm about anyone but yourself"

"What are you so mad at?"

"You, I'm mad at you. I'm mad that we always fight, that you have no respect for me. I'm mad that even the emotionless Sasuke will give Sakura his time willingly and show affection to her when needed. I'm mad because he knows what she wants and needs, he knows her. I'm mad that I have to listen to Ino and Hinata tell me how good life is with their boyfriends when I can't say anything on account our relationship never goes anywhere"

"So what, you're mad at me because of what?'

"Because of all those things and more" she shouted angrily.

"That explains everything" he muttered sarcastically.

"I'm mad because you're a heartless person Neji, you don't understand anything and" she took a deep breathe to calm herself down and stepped back. "And that's why I am breaking up with you"

"Wait your what?" he asked as she straightened up.

"I'm breaking up with you Neji, its over. I can't do this anymore, pretending I'm happy when you're just making my life miserable."

"But..."

"No buts, I like you Neji. I like you a lot but you don't seem to feel the same way"

"Tenten" he said desperately but she had already turned around and opened the door. She tried to fight back tears as she heard him behind her.

"Goodbye Neji" she whispered and she stepped into the night, shutting the door firmly behind her. Neji stood frozen, staring at the spot where she just was. His heart ached painfully like it had been ripped apart. And he knew why. There was a hole there, a painful hole where she had been. And now he had lost her because of his stupidity. He should have realized that he would have to make changes, eh would have to put away his cold and arrogant appearance for her and show her just how much he loved her.

Yes he, Neji Hyuga had fallen in love with her and he had been desperate to tell her. But ever since her had found out he had been afraid and now that fear had made her think he didn't like her anymore. Why hadn't he told her sooner, before it was too late? Why instead of admitting how he felt had he tried to isolate himself and hide how he felt. Why did he subconsciously push her away because he was scared to love? But he wasn't anymore, he wasn't scared to love. He was scared to loose her to someone else.

'_Whatever it takes Tenten I am going to get your back, no matter what'_ Neji declared silently. _'I love you and your mine, you belong with me and I will let no one else have you. I will get you back Tenten, I will'_

**A/N: Yes Tenten broke up with him, yet she still loves him. Hmm I wonder what will happen at Ino's party. Oh well you will find out soon but only by pushing the button and submitting a review. Till next time folks…**


	18. Chapter 16 Party time

**A/N: YES its party time and let's see how Neji feels about spending a night with his ex girlfriend. Read, enjoy and review folks**

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway…….well not yet that is.

_Previously _

"I'm breaking up with you Neji, its over. I can't do this anymore, pretending I'm happy when you're just making my life miserable."

"But..."

"No buts, I like you Neji. I like you a lot but you don't seem to feel the same way"

"Tenten" he said desperately but she had already turned around and opened the door. She tried to fight back tears as she heard him behind her.

"Goodbye Neji" she whispered and she stepped into the night, shutting the door firmly behind her. Neji stood frozen, staring at the spot where she just was. His heart ached painfully like it had been ripped apart. And he knew why. There was a hole there, a painful hole where she had been. And now he had lost her because of his stupidity. He should have realized that he would have to make changes, eh would have to put away his cold and arrogant appearance for her and show her just how much he loved her.

"Yes he, Neji Hyuga had fallen in love with her and he had been desperate to tell her. But ever since her had found out he had been afraid and now that fear had made her think he didn't like her anymore. Why hadn't he told her sooner, before it was too late? Why instead of admitting how he felt had he tried to isolate himself and hide how he felt. Why did he subconsciously push her away because he was scared to love? But he wasn't anymore, he wasn't scared to love. He was scared to loose her to someone else.

'_Whatever it takes Tenten I am going to get your back, no matter what'_ Neji declared silently. _'I love you and your mine, you belong with me and I will let no one else have you. I will get you back Tenten, I will'_

-

-

**Party time**

The Friday before the party was defiantly an interesting one especially with Ino. She was going over last minute details which included the fifty or so guests that were coming and how the eight of them would be staying over the night so once the party ended, which was scheduled at eleven but everyone knew the guests wouldn't all be gone till twelve, so they could play some more interesting games. Most were too scared to know what these interesting games were and so they didn't ask.

The past week had been a very tense one so to speak. Both Hinata and Ino were trying not to be to affectionate with their boyfriends for Tenten's case while all three girls were secretly rather mad at the fact that Neji was acting like nothing had happened and it hadn't even bothered him. Though Hinata could see that although her cousin was hiding it the way his eyes would dull every time he looked at Tenten was enough to tell her he was actually very hurt by the breakup.

Tenten also had been oddly quiet and her friends could easily see that she wasn't in the best of moods. This was because of two reasons, one of course being her breakup with Neji that had hurt more than she had expected and of course him acting like he didn't care was upsetting her even more. But the other was this birthday party that was being held for her and Ino. She hadn't been to happy about it when she had first heard of it to start with but now it was depressing her even more. Truth was that birthdays to her were always a miserable time since she was younger. It was on her birthday that her mum had taken her shopping and on her birthday that her mother had abandoned her.

Every birthday she had reminded her of that abandonment, of spending years and years all alone. Tenten wasn't one to tell people how she really felt. True she was always honest about her feelings but deep down she was very secretive. She hid her pain and sadness and most of all the pain her past still caused her. She did wish that she could tell someone and be comforted for the first time but she just couldn't. No matter how hard he tried she just couldn't allow herself to break down her wall and confide in her friends even if she desperately wanted to.

She had thought at first when she started dating Neji that he would be that one who would help her, who she could trust. The one that would help her get over her past and realize that despite her hard and independent appearance inside she was still just a weak child and the older she got the harder it became to let that child out. But now all those hopes were gone leaving her with an empty feeling that she would always be alone. And now she had to pretend to be happy like she always did on her birthday party. Luckily it wasn't on her actual birthday but everyone celebrating it was enough to make those old feeling return.

"So you two are still coming a little earlier right" Ino was asking Sakura and Hinata.

"Yeah but Sasuke and Naruto are coming with me, or else they would probably forget" Sakura said as Naruto glared at her.

"I would not" he argued. "Teme tell her"

"Hn" was all he said as Sakura smiled in triumph at Naruto who was holding Hinata's hand as she sat next to him. Sakura was resting against Sasuke with Sasuke's hand casually around his shoulder while Ino was in Shikamaru's lap with Shikamaru's arms tightly around her waist. Neji was on one side of the group of friends while Tenten was on the other. He was trying to pay attention to the conversation but couldn't help but notice how Tenten was looking away from them all, staring off into space in sadness and being oddly quiet. He also had a feeling that her attitude wasn't just because of him.

Neji himself, although he was pretending to be unfazed about the break up and acting like he always had as if nothing had happened, he was starting to miss her a lot. Missing her staring at him, missing her smile or the way her hazel eyes lit up in his presence. The way her hand felt in his, her lips on his or just how it felt to have her in his arms. He needed her back but he had yet to get the courage to let down his pride and tell her how he felt. But he knew if he didn't soon then he would end up loosing her for good.

"Yeah that's fine, they can just wait in the lounge with Shika. I'm getting him from his house before you arrive so his not late"

"I told you I wouldn't be late" Shika yawned.

"I don't trust you, it may be too troublesome to arrive on time" she argued as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know how important it is to you so I wouldn't be late"

"I don't care I'm not risking it" she told him as he sighed but admitted defeat.

"Neji are you coming early as well, I mean since Hinata is and all and you guys do live together" Ino asked. Even with what he did to Tenten she still didn't hate him. She could see that he did actually acre after all and he was Hinata's cousin and practically like her brother.

"Yeah I guess" Neji replied.

"Its going to be perfect, isn't it Tenten" Ino said happily as Tenten felt her heart break. It was getting harder to fake her happiness and she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up making Ino look at her. Her friend could see that Tenten was distressed and that something was eating her up inside. Without another word Tenten started walking away, hiding her face from the others so they couldn't see how tears were threatening to fall.

"Should we go after her?" Sakura asked, she was truly concerned about her friend.

"NO" Ino told her sadly. "Let her be alone"

"No offence but do you really think her being alone is the right move, I mean maybe she needs the company" Shikamaru pointed out.

"I agree she does need company but you don't know her like I do. She builds a war around herself to protect herself and she wont let us in. trust me if we went to her it wouldn't help. She would just act fine and pretend everything was ok. She wouldn't deal with it at all and as much as she needs someone to comfort her if any of us go it wouldn't work. If we leave her alone then she can at least let it all out even if she is alone"

"I guess" Shikamaru muttered as he shot a glance at Neji. All were thinking the same thing, the one person she might have allowed to help her was the one that had broken her heart.

"What's with her anyway, I mean is it because of Neji" Naruto carelessly asked as Sakura glared at him.

"Naruto" she yelled as Ino sighed.

"No Naruto its not, I think most of it has to do with the whole birthday thing" Ino said then added, "But the 'Neji' thing probably isn't helping"

"Why would she be depressed about her birthday?"

"Naruto" Sakura moaned in despair at her friend's stupidity.

"Tenten's an orphan; she spent years with no one. Years being all alone and for some reason she hates her birthday. I think it just reminds her of all that, of for years having no one there to celebrate her birthday." Ino explained as Naruto's mouth opened in an 'O' shape to show his understanding.

"Poor Tenten" Hinata muttered, looking at her cousin who was staring at the spot where Tenten had been sitting.

-

-

"Would you two hurry up" Sakura yelled as she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her friends to get ready.

"Hn would you stop shouting" Sasuke asked as he stepped out of his room with an overnight bag slumped over his shoulder.

"No" she told him with a smile as he smirked and stepped forward to capture her lips giving her a quick kiss. Yet when he went to break off Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry to interrupt" Naruto said loudly as the two stopped their make out session but Sasuke still kept one of his arms around her waist.

"Hn"

"Are you ready" Sakura asked, trying hard not to blush in the process.

"Yep, hey are you going to the party dressed like that" Naruto demanded.

"No I'm getting changed at Ino's" Sakura replied. "Now would you hurry up?"

"Fine" Naruto grumbled as he locked the door and the three proceeded to Ino's.

They arrived and knocked on the door to have it opened by a bored looking Shikamaru.

"Hey" Sakura greeted as he muttered a "troublesome" and stepped aside to let them in. he sighed as he shut the door and they walked in. Sakura saw Neji already there as he sat on the sofa staring at the ceiling.

"The girls are upstairs" he informed her as Sakura smiled her thanks, kissed Sasuke on the cheek and proceeded to climb the stairs.

"Why are they all up there?' Naruto asked.

"Their getting ready" Shikamaru explained rolling his eyes as he pointed to a cupboard where they were to store their stuff.

"Hn which means they will be awhile" Sasuke replied.

"Yeah troublesome"

"How long is it till this party starts anyway?"

"Hn dobe"

"About half an hour" Neji announced as Sasuke sighed and took a seat.

"Is that how long their going to be"

"Yeah probably" Shikamaru told Naruto who grumbled and sat down.

"Hn" Sasuke said as they fell silent until Naruto decided to make conversation.

"So Neji how's things going"

"Fine"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You sure"

"Positive"

"So you're over the whole Tenten thing"

"…"

"I take that as a no" Naruto announced with a grin.

"Hn"

"Hey that's teme's thing" Naruto told him as Neji just shrugged and Shikamaru sighed.

"You know she won't stay single for long"

"I don't care" Neji retorted.

"I mean she isn't that bad looking" Shikamaru continued.

"Whatever"

"So I suggest telling her the truth before it's to late" Shikamaru suggested.

"What truth?"

"The truth about how you love her" Shikamaru said bluntly as Neji stared at him.

"How do you know?" he demanded as Naruto gaped at him.

"It's obvious" Shikamaru said as Naruto laughed.

"So the Hyuga does have feelings"

"Shut up" Neji growled, he still wasn't that keen on Naruto seeing as he was dating his cousin. And he wasn't quite sure if someone of his intelligence was the right person for Hinata.

"Look instead of sulking just tell her, I'm sure she will take you back"

"How do you know?"

"Cause it's obvious she likes you"

"Yeah and she broke up with me" Neji pointed out as Shikamaru sighed.

"It doesn't mean she wanted to" he exclaimed as Neji fell silent.

"How long now" Naruto asked.

"Still got twenty minutes dobe" Sasuke replied as Naruto groaned.

"Oh man"

-

-

"You're here" Ino yelled as she hugged Sakura as she entered. Sakura laughed as she looked around. Ino was wearing a gorgeous purple strapless dress that stopped just before the knees with her blonde hair all done up in a messy bun for the occasion. She already had her make up on and was helping Hinata with hers.

"Hello" Hinata greeted as she stood up. She didn't have as much make up as Ino, and what Sakura would have in a few minutes, but she was wearing more than she ever had on before. She was wearing a lovely pale blue singlet top and a black skirt that fell just after her knees. Her long hair was pulled back in an elegant twisted knot and it made her eyes glimmer in the light.

"Now hurry up and get changed" Ino demanded as Sakura laughed and pulled out her lovely pink dress that was more of a candy floss color and had two thin straps which criss crossed at her back since the back was rather low cut. Once she was done she applied her make up while Ino curled her hair and Hinata put the finishing touches to her make up.

"Hey where is Tenten" she asked as Ino rolled her eyes.

"She is sulking again" she muttered.

"She is getting changed in her room" Hinata explained as Sakura smiled.

"No she tried to escape" Ino told her.

"Actually she made her leave to get ready before you could try and put on anymore make up"

"Whatever" Ino muttered as Hinata laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure"

"There done you look wonderful" Ino exclaimed a Sakura smiled and looked in the mirror. Her pink hair was now lightly curled and fell around her face nicely.

"Come on Tenten" Ino yelled as Tenten appeared at the door way and Sakura gasped at her. Ino wasn't able to get Tenten to wear a dress or a skirt but she did manage to get her to wear very tight fitting black jeans and a red sleeveless halter top that showed more skin than Tenten had ever shown before. Her top was very low cut at the back and made Tenten look rather attractive. She had very light make up on, only some light eye shadow and some lip gloss, and the most dramatic change was her hair. Instead of being up in its usual two buns she had it out so her lovely brown hair fell nicely down her back.

"You look amazing Tenten" Sakura complimented as Tenten blushed slightly.

"You don't looks so bad yourself" she laughed as Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Come on guys lets go" Ino declared as the four made their way downstairs to where the guys were waiting. Sakura went down first as Sasuke smirked at her, giving a small nod which was his way of telling her how pretty she looked. Ino came next as she gave Shikamaru a small hug as his eyes widened at his girlfriends appearance. He did like what she was wearing a lot but wasn't sure if he was comfortable with other single guys seeing her like that.

"What do you think" she asked him as he smiled and kissed her lightly.

"You look lovely" he told her as she smiled brightly back at him.

"Thank you" she said as she leaned up and gave him another kiss. Hinata had come down talking to Tenten and was engulfed in a hug by her overactive boyfriend.

"Wow Hinata you look wonderful" he exclaimed as he kissed her n the cheek and Hinata went brought red. Neji however was staring at Tenten who was laughing at Naruto. He had always found her to be attractive but now she just looked amazingly hot in his opinion. He had never seen her with her hair down and even despite wearing as little make up as possible she still looked very feminine. Naruto was now holding Hinata's hand as he led her to the kitchen while Ino had dragged Shikamaru to check out the decorations with her. Sasuke and Sakura were whispering as they went to follow Naruto while Neji started at Tenten who try to avoid his gaze.

"Uh Tenten"

"Yeah" she said rather sharply as he looked at her.

"Um you um" he tried but he couldn't, he just couldn't say it. He took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself. He had to tell her, he couldn't loose her.

"Well"

"Well I just wanted to say that…" but he was cut off by the sound of the door bell and Ino's loud squeak.

"There here" she cried as she ran to the door, grabbing Tenten in the process.

"Damm" Neji cursed as he watched his opportunity run away from him.

"The guests have arrived" Sakura yelled as Ino opened the door to reveal many of their fellow students and the party began.

-

-

The party had already been on for many hours and it was now already ten thirty. Ino was dancing with Shikamaru who had denied her this request until she started dancing with a few other guys, who were more than willing, and Shikamaru had grabbed her so that no one else could. Naruto was also dancing with Hinata who had obviously had quite a lot of sugar cause neither one of them could stop laughing at all. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were also dancing, which was Sasuke's way of letting all the boys who had been staring at Sakura to know that she was his.

Neji sighed as he stood away from it all, usually in these kind of cases he would have Tenten by his side. Whether they were arguing, talking or just standing together he didn't care he was just grateful for the company. But now he had been forced to watch as Tenten had danced with a few boys and had seemed to be enjoying herself. Yet now she was no where to be seen and little did he know that Tenten wasn't having an as good of time as she had made out. In fact now she was standing in a corner hoping not to be seen by anyone. She to was also missing Neji's company.

Both had always felt a little claustrophobic at loud and crowded parties like this and had preferred to stand away from it. It was how they had first gotten to know each other as they sat talking. Yes true they would argue but they would also somehow get along very easily when they were just alone and both feeling a little overwhelmed at the crowd. It was here that Neji had told her about himself and she to had admitted how she was an orphan. It was also at a situation like this that he had started to fall for her.

He had come to like her fiery attitude how she didn't care what other people thought and how she didn't seem to blush or squeal in his presence like so many other girls. But then again she had never been like every other girl's and that's what had attracted I'm most. She was calm and normal, always joking and mucking around with him. She never cared about clothes or appearances, never acted all fan girlish and most importantly he had enjoyed her company more than anyone else's. Even his own shy cousin actually. It was now that he realized despite all their fighting and competitions Tenten had been his closest friend and now he had lost that to.

'_Maybe not'_ he thought as he spotted Tenten not to far away. He noticed how she was trying to avoid attention and couldn't help but smirk. Where most girls loved attention she hated it. He knew that nothing had changed about her dislike of large crowd and decided that if he was to get her back maybe he should try acting like her friend. He knew this must be hard on her and that she needed a friend. After all Neji did care deeply about her and hated to see her suffering like this.

"Enjoying the party" he asked her as she jumped a little and looked up at him. She could see that as usual he was bored and couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe a little I guess"

"Meaning you're over it by now" he replied as she nodded.

"Yeah pretty much"

"Figured as much" he said.

"Did you know?"

"Well you were always one who hated crowds, you know preferred sitting on the sidelines"

'Like your one to talk" she replied.

"I admit I'm the same" he said as he led them to a couch and sat down.

"So how have you been" he asked as she stared at him, surprised that there was concern in his voice.

"Um fine"

"I see"

"Yourself"

"Ok I guess" he said as he looked at her.

"That's good"

"So" he began staring at her as she looked around the room. "Why do you hate your birthday o much?"

"Huh"

"Well you seem to hate your birthday, why?"

"I figured Ino would have told you"

"Yeah she did" he said. "But I wanted to hear it from you"

"You did?"

"Does Ino know the real reason" he asked as she gave a sad smile.

'Part of it" she admitted as Neji nodded.

"And the other half?" Tenten looked at him and felt her heart rate increases as she stared into his eyes. Damm why did he always do that to her. She sighed as she turned away but none the less found herself telling him anyway.

"My mum abandoned me on my birthday" she whispered as he looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah" she sighed as he nodded.

"That doesn't mean anything" he said as she turned to him.

"It does to me"

"Well it shouldn't" he told her. "I mean I know it must have hurt to be abandoned by that but look now. Here you are getting to celebrate your birthday with your friends, people who care. Obviously your mother didn't from what the others have told me so isn't it better this way. I mean you wouldn't be here if she didn't leave you so maybe you should think about the positive. Think about how in some twisted way it was a good thing. I mean you wouldn't be the person you are now if it hadn't happened."

Tenten looked at him and smiled. She knew now why she had liked him in the first place; he was always made her feel better. Always made her feel good about herself. She had never thought about it that way before but now that she did she was gratefull. Suddenly she didnt feel bad about her birthday anymore, in fact she felt glad it was her birthday. Most importantly glad she had the friends she did.

"Thanks Neji" she said as he nodded.

"You look nice tonight" he admitted as she looked at him in surprise.

"You think so"

"Yeah I do" he said with a smile. "You know Tenten I uh…"

"Tenten" Ino called as she tried to spot her friend. Neji cursed how yet again his confession had been stopped thanks to that annoying woman. He started to wonder if he would ever get the chance to tell Tenten the truth. Certainly not at this rate, if he kept on being interrupted.

"Coming" Tenten shouted back as she stood up and with a smile she left to get her friend. Deep down she was a little disappointed that Ino had broken their moment but the fact that he had complimented her could not destroy her good mood. She walked over to Ino, noticing on her way that most of the guests had left already and it was also coming close to twelve o'clock at night.

She helped Ino say goodbye to the remaining twenty or so, knowing that there had been way more than fifty people here, before Ino turned to the ones who had remained. All six were in the lounge as Tenten and Ino came back, all ready for the sleep over and whatever Ino had planned.

"Good" Ino said with a laugh as she looked at them all. "Now that the party is over, we can let the real fun begin"

**A/N: Sorry I have to end it their but it's late and i need to get to bed before I get caught. **

**Oh I wonder what 'fun' Ino has in store for them. You know what to do, review and you shall see what happens next. **


	19. Chapter 17 Sleepover

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and apologies about the late update but since school is starting soon, which means I'm entering my last year of school, and with work and all there will be longer gaps between my updating. **

**I will update every story in order, as in there wont be a story which I update twice in a row while another doesn't get updated at all, so none of my stories will get left out so to speak but it may be up to two weeks between updates due to lots of homework and work. Though I will make up for it on school holidays. **

**Once more I do apologize but this year is important and my schooling has to come first. But be reassured I will not abandon any of my stories completely and all will eventually be completed. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review**

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway…….well not yet that is.

_Previously _

"Thanks Neji" she said as he nodded.

"You look nice tonight" he admitted as she looked at him in surprise.

"You think so"

"Yeah I do" he said with a smile. "You know Tenten I uh…"

"Tenten" Ino called as she tried to spot her friend. Neji cursed how yet again his confession had been stopped thanks to that annoying woman. He started to wonder if he would ever get the chance to tell Tenten the truth. Certainly not at this rate, if he kept on being interrupted.

"Coming" Tenten shouted back as she stood up and with a smile she left to get her friend. Deep down she was a little disappointed that Ino had broken their moment but the fact that he had complimented her could not destroy her good mood. She walked over to Ino, noticing on her way that most of the guests had left already and it was also coming close to twelve o'clock at night.

She helped Ino say goodbye to the remaining twenty or so, knowing that there had been way more than fifty people here, before Ino turned to the ones who had remained. All six were in the lounge as Tenten and Ino came back.

"Good" Ino said with a laugh as she looked at them all. "Now that that's over we can let the real fun begin"

-

-

**Sleepover**

The gang or looked at Ino as she smiled at them all, a flicker of evil in her round eyes.

"Troublesome"

"What did you say Shika?" She demanded.

"Um nothing" he replied as she glared at him then turned to the girls with a smile.

"How about we get ready for bed shall we" she told them as they smiled and nodded.

"Yep sure thing Ino"

"Oh and you guys get ready down here, we shall be back in about half an hour. With that all four girls disappeared as Naruto moaned.

"God why do girls have to take forever"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Would you two cut that out" Naruto said as both boys shrugged. Neji however wasn't paying any attention for he couldn't stop thinking about how good Tenten looked tonight.

"Neji" Naruto yelled as Neji looked up and frowned.

"What?"

"You weren't paying attention to us were you?" he asked as Neji shrugged.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh I just know" Naruto groaned as Sasuke sighed.

"He said something that you would have hit him for if you were paying attention" Sasuke told him as Neji looked at Naruto and frowned.

"What did you say?"

"Not…othing" Naruto stammered as Neji stood up.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Um yeah" Naruto replied as Neji took a step forward and Naruto took a step back

"Really sure?" Neji asked as he kept walking forward while Naruto walked back until he hit the wall.

"Ye…es" Neji glared at Naruto with a smirk.

"Tell me" he said dangerously as Naruto gulped. He shook his head as Neji grabbed his top and pulled him up.

"Ok" Naruto whimpered as Neji let him down. Next thing that was heard was a shout that probably woke the whole neighborhood.

"YOU SAID WHAT ABOUT MY COUSIN"

-

-

The girls were all seated around Ino's room as they gossiped about the night, or more Sakura and Ino who were seated on the bed talked about it in high voices while shy and timid Hinata laughed at them from her spot on the chair and Tenten rolled her eyes at the two as she sat cross legged on the desk.

"He really said that?" Ino asked as Sakura nodded and blushed.

"Yeah while we were dancing, of course he whispered t so no one could hear" Sakura told her as Ino nodded.

"Typical" she laughed, "but at least he danced with you, my boyfriend didn't say or do anything"

"Because his lazy" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah I know and it's irritating"  
"Really?"

"Most of the time yes" Ino told her as Sakura smirked.

"Most of the time huh" she repeated with a smile as Ino blushed.

"Um so what about you Hinata, how are things with Naruto"

"Yes this was my first party where I didn't have to watch out for him" Sakura laughed as Hinata blushed.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Only when he overloads on sugar" Sakura replied as Hinata nodded and smiled. **(A/N: We can all guess what Naruto is would be like if he had too much sugar)**

"I don't know how you put up with them for all these years Sakura" Ino said to her friend as Sakura sighed.

"Either do I" she laughed as Ino joined in.

"So what were you and Neji talking about Tenten?" Sakura asked as Tenten blushed slightly.

"Just stuff"

"Stuff like what" Ino demanded.

"The past, before this year begun" Tenten told them as Ino smirked.

"So he didn't say anything about this year?"

"Um not really" Tenten replied.

"Did he mention the break up or what happened when you were going out?"

"I wish he did Hinata" Tenten said with a sigh. "But he didn't"

"Not at all" Hinata exclaimed as Tenten shook her head.

"Well he was going to say something but Ino interrupted us" Tenten informed them as Sakura glared at Ino.

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose" Ino protested as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sure"

"I didn't" Ino yelled as Hinata sighed at them both.

"Do you think he was going to apologize, or ask you out?" Hinata asked as Tenten shrugged.

"No idea"

"Well if he does ask you out what will you say" Tenten looked at Sakura with a weak smile.

"I have no idea" she replied as Ino frowned.

"What do you mean you have no idea?"

"Ino I still like him, more than what I did when I broke up with him and I really miss being with him to" Tenten admitted as Hinata gave her a reassuring smile.

"Then what's the problem?" Sakura enquired.

"But I don't know if it will work" Tenten confessed.

"Huh" Ino exclaimed.

"I broke up with him didn't I and there was a reason for it. I don't want t go out with him again only to have to break it off for a second time. I couldn't do that to him or my self" Tenten muttered as Hinata looked at her.

"You love him don't you" she said as Tenten looked up then slowly nodded.

"You're afraid he will break your heart again" Sakura added as Tenten nodded once more.

"Yeah" she replied as Ino went over and hugged her.

"It's ok Tenten, if he hurts you again ill make sure he pays for it" Ino told her as Tenten smiled.

'Thanks Ino"

"Hey what are sisters for" Ino said as Tenten grinned and Ino hugged her once more. Tenten who had never known any form of sibling love could only smile back at Ino, completely lost for words. The moment however was lost when shouting was heard from downstairs.

""YOU SAID WHAT ABOUT MY COUSIN"

"Oh dear" Sakura murmured as Hinata bushed.

"I think we better get down there" Ino told the others who nodded.

"Yeah" Tenten added. "Before Naruto gets himself killed"

"He wouldn't be that stupid" Ino laughed as Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Trust me he would"

-

-

"Ok now that everyone is seated" Ino said happily as the gang sat in a circle. "Lets play a game"

"What kind of game" Sakura asked as Ino grinned at her in return.

"Well truth and dare of course" she told them as the boys groaned. "Ok rules are that you cant say truth twice in a row and if anyone chose to lie and is caught or not go through with the dare then they have to put on a pink dress and parade around singing Barbie girl and it will be filmed and put at assembly."

"Troublesome I think ill sit out of this one" Shikamaru muttered as Ino frowned at him.

"You can either play lazy arse or look for a new girlfriend" she threatened a she sighed.

"Fine I will play" he muttered.

"Good" Ino exclaimed. "I will go first, Sakura truth or dare?"

"Um truth" Sakura replied not really sure what Ino would do t her if she picked dare.

"Hmm ok what do you and Sasuke get up to when you're alone in Naruto's house?" Sakura blushed as Sasuke glared at Ino.

"We um just talk" Sakura told her.

"Really is that all?"

"And watch movies and make out" Sakura added in a very small voice.

"Ok ill accept that, your turn"

"Ok" Sakura breathed as she tried to make her face go back to normal. "Naruto truth or dare"

"Dare" he called as Sakura smirked.

"I dare you to go a whole week without ramen, Sasuke can monitor you"

"What no way" Naruto shouted.

"Do you want the alternative?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Good now your turn"

"Ok teme truth or dare"

"I'm not stupid enough to say dare so truth"

"Aww no fair, fine was Sakura your first kiss?" he asked as Sasuke glared at him.

"Hn"

"Well was she?" he persisted as he sighed.

"Yes" he mumbled as Sakura blushed and Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"It's your turn" Ino told him as Sasuke nodded.

"Shikamaru"

"Dare"

"A week without saying troublesome" Sasuke told him as he sighed.

"Fine"

"Hn"

"Tenten truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked as she girl thought on it for a moment. Knowing Shikamaru he would be to lazy to come up with a proper dare anyway so if she chose dare then next time she could chose truth so she would be safe if t was someone like Sakura, Ino, Sasuke or Naruto or even Neji.

"Dare"

"Tro… damm no fair" Shikamaru cursed as the girls laughed. "Fine I dare you to not wear your hair in buns for a whole week" Tenten looked at him then shrugged, true it was more a habit than anything and she did hate having her hair down but he never said it had to be down completely.

"Fine" she told him as he nodded. "Ok Hinata truth or dare?"

"Truth" the girl said.

"How long have you liked Naruto for?" she asked as Hinata blushed.

"Go on" Ino laughed as Hinata lowered her head.

"Eight years" she confessed as Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow that's um really um" Ino was at a loss for words as Hinata went even redder.

"I think it's cool" Naruto said as Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Naruto" she murmured as he grinned.

"No worries, now come on it's your turn"

"Sakura truth or dare?" Sakura thought for a moment then knowing Hinata wouldn't do anything to bad and since she had already used her truth she smiled.

"Dare"

"Oh um ok I dare you to kiss Sasuke"

"What that's not a dare" Ino told her as Hinata shrugged.

"Calm down Ino, its not Sakura's fault Hinata doesn't have a mean bone in her body. No offence Hinata"

"None taken"

"Ok" Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke and gave him a chaste kiss then sat in his lap. He looked at her, not completely satisfied and when she raised an eyebrow in confusion he only smirked as he crashed his lips t hers and she moaned loudly as his tongue entered her mouth.

"Get a room you two" Naruto called as Sakura broke off and smiled sheepishly.

"Well if you insist" Sasuke said, making to stand up.

"Not in this house you don't" Ino warned as he smirked and sat back down while Sakura burst out laughing.

"Hurry up already" Naruto shouted as she took a deep breathe and nodded.

"Ok then um Ino truth or dare?"

"Hmm truth I don't trust you"

"Fair enough who do you reckon is the cutest guy in the room" Sakura asked as Ino frowned.

"Honestly at the moment Sasuke" she told her as Shikamaru glared at Ino. "But when Shika actually has his hair out then he is totally better looking than Sasuke"

"I doubt that" Sakura giggled.

"Of course toy would" Ino said. "Ok Neji truth or dare"

"Truth" he yawned as she sighed.

"Ok who do you like better, Hinata or Hanabi" Ino asked referring to Hinata's younger sister.

"Hinata" he told her. "Hanabi is more of a cousin, an annoying cousin"

"And Hinata isn't" Ino demanded as he shrugged.

"She is more of a sister" he admitted, "And she is not annoying" he added as Ino smiled.

"Fair enough ok your turn"

"Fine Tenten" he said as Tenten looked up at him in surprises.

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?" he asked as the others all looked from him to Tenten.

"Truth" she replied.

"Good, do you still like me" he asked her as the others looked at him in amazement. Was Hyuga Neji swallowing his pride and actually showing people he had feelings and emotions. Tenten looked at him to in confusion as she felt her heart pump loudly.

"Yes" she finally whispered as she turned away and refused to make eye contact.

"I think we should watch a movie before hitting the sack" Ino said loudly and Tenten was barely able to hear the others response.

-

-

Tenten shifted in her sleeping bag and sighed. She just couldn't seem to get to sleep and she knew why. For a moment there she was actually enjoying her birthday but now she felt alone once more. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and walked to the door, opening it and breathed the smell of fresh air. She kept the door opened slightly as she sat on the front porch and held her knees with her hands. She felt tears start to cascade down her face but she didn't care. Once more she was left alone to cry.

Part of her wished someone would find her and hug her, comfort her while she needed it but she knew no one was coming. She was alone after all, an orphan. She had hoped that by Neji's behavior tonight he might have still actually cared but she couldn't just hope on that because she needed more than just him caring for her. She needed his love and if he didn't love her than she couldn't be with him. No matter how much she wanted to she just couldn't do that to herself. It was silly to continue to hope.

"Tenten" a voice called as she hurried to wipe her face so whoever it was wouldn't know that her, the strong and independent girl, had been crying.

"Hi" she said as the figure sat down next t her and Tenten looked at him.

"Neji what are you doing up"

"I could ask you the same thing" he told her as she shrugged.

"I couldn't seep"

"Me neither" he replied as she stared at him then looked away.

"So" he began. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said a little t quickly.

"I doubt that" he exclaimed as she looked at him.

"It's nothing" she repeated.

"Tenten as much as you deny it I know you better than anyone else, even Ino. I know something is wrong so instead of trying to hide it why don't you just tell me. I know you want to and it's not like anyone can hear us"

"I…uh"

"I'm not going to tell anyone" he said as she nodded. She could feel the tears start to fall and buried her head. She needed to be alone, she couldn't deal with him being here.

"Please Neji just g back" she whispered a she started at her, he could see her shaking slightly and it pained him to see her like this.

"I would if you really wanted me to" he told her.

"I do"

"No you don't, you think you do but I know you don't" he said as she shook her head which was till being hidden from him. What he did next was totally out of character, totally not him. He placed his arm around her and pushed her so she was leaning against him. Then he circled his other arm around her to comfort her and he held her tightly in his arms and before Tenten could even argue she had completely broken down.

She expected him to laugh at her, push her away or do anything. But instead he just held her and allowed her to let it all out. He didn't mind having her in his arms and the fact that it was him and not some other dead beat made him feel better. He knew know that Tenten still had feelings for him. He hadn't lost her yet and he wasn't going to, that he would make sure of. Slowly the tears stopped falling and even when she had fallen silent he still held her.

"Tenten" he whispered.

"Yeah" came her muffled response.

"Are you ok now?" he asked as she smiled in his embrace.

"I think so" she replied as he let her go and she rose up to face him, her brown hair flying in the night air making her look beautiful. He smiled back at her in kindness as his pale eyes clashed with her chocolate brown ones.

"Thank you Neji" she said as he nodded.

"You know Tenten I am always here for you" he told her as she frowned.

"You are?" he sighed as he looked down.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you, the truth is for years I have wanted to tell you the truth and it was why I always fought with you. It gave me a reason to be with you and was how I could I don't know, hide my feelings. I spent years trying to find the right words and then I didn't have to. So I guess when we started going out I don't know I took it for granted. I can't give you a good enough reason to my behavior but I can say I'm sorry for hurting you. It's the last thing I ever wanted to do"

"Neji I" Tenten began but she couldn't find the right words. He leaned forward and touched her face with his hand.

"Tenten the truth is I love you"

"Yo...you d…do" she stammered as he smiled softly.

"I do" he whispered as she smiled.

"I love you to" she told him as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She moaned softly as he traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to swoop in. he wrapped his arms around her so he could bring her closer. How they had both missed this, the feel or each others lips on their own.

She deepened the kiss as one of his hands found its way to her hair and began running his hand through her silky strands. She did the same as her tongue began fighting for dominance only to loose as always to him. But then again she didn't really care. It was ages before they finally broke off for air and she leant against him, the cold wind wrapping around them making her shiver.

"We should go back inside" he said.

"Yeah" she agreed as he stood and helped her up.

"Tenten" he said as she looked at him.

"Yeah"

"Go out with me on Friday night" he asked as she smiled.

"Is that a date?"

"If you want it to be" he told her as she smiled.

"In that case I would love to go out with you"

"Good" he said as she smiled.

"Ok then" she replied as he took her hand in his and kissed her again.

'Now your mine again" he told her as she frowned.

"Yours?"

"Yes" he replied as he gave her another chaste kiss. "You're my girlfriend and I want everyone to know that" she hugged him in reply as he rapped his arms around her.

"I love you" she told him as he smirked.

"Yeah I know you do" he said as they walked back inside and shut the door only to be faced with six pairs of eyes or looking from them to their hands which were intertwined with amusement.

"So what exactly have you two been up to?" Ino asked as Tenten smiled.

"Making out, what did you expect?"

**A/N: Please review, thanks!!! Oh and if you have time please check out my friend **Rikku Madara Uchiha **and my story which is called **Randomness with Nightshadow Dweller and friends **and is posted on her profile. Its a really funny story that her and I made up and its only a oneshot so it isnt long. So please check it out and leaver her and I a review for it. Thanks **


	20. Chapter 18 Love is in the air

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed once more and I apologize in advance for the lack of Sakura and Sasuke fluff in this chapter but I wanted to give the other couples some limelight. Don't worry there will be plenty of Sasuke and Sakura in the next chapter. So please read, enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway…….well not yet that is.

_Previously _

"Go out with me on Friday night" he asked as she smiled.

"Is that a date?"

"If you want it to be" he told her as she smiled.

"In that case I would love to go out with you"

"Good" he said as she smiled.

"Ok then" she replied as he took her hand in his and kissed her again.

"Now your mine again" he told her as she frowned.

"Yours?"

"Yes" he replied as he gave her another chaste kiss. "You're my girlfriend and I want everyone to know that" she hugged him in reply as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" she told him as he smirked.

"Yeah I know you do" he said as they walked back inside and shut the door only to be faced with six pairs of eyes or looking from them to their hands which were intertwined with amusement.

"So what exactly have you two been up to?" Ino asked as Tenten smiled.

"Making out, what did you expect?"

-

-

**Love is in the air**

"Whoa he actually said he loved you" Ino asked as Tenten smiled and nodded.

"Yep those exact words"

"Wow you are so lucky" Ino told her as she laughed.

"Yeah I know"

"I told you he did" Hinata added as Tenten hugged the girl.

"And I will never not believe you again" she declared as Sakura laughed at them all.

"I'm really happy for you Tenten"

"Thanks Sakura"

"Well I am to, I just wish lazy arse would tell me he loved me to" Ino muttered.

"I'm sure he does Ino" Sakura told her friend who sighed.

"Who knows, being in love is probably too troublesome for him" she said as the others giggled.

"But you can't help who you fall in love with or when" Hinata explained.

"Yeah but ignoring it is easier than acting on it and when it comes to my boyfriend he likes to choose the easy way out of things" Ino pointed out.

"Give it time" Sakura suggested. "Maybe he is just waiting for the right moment"

"I doubt it" Ino responded. "Shikamaru never waits because he can never be bothered waiting. If he wants to say or do anything he will do it straight away so he can get it over and done with"

"Ah well who knows, maybe he is just nervous"

"I doubt that"

"Yeah so do I"

"Sakura your not helping" Ino said as Sakura looked at her.

"I agreed with you"

"Yeah and your suppose to be making me feel better not agreeing with me" Ino told her as Sakura stared at her friend in disbelief.

"So Hinata" Tenten began so the two girls would stop glaring daggers at each other. "Has Naruto told you yet r not?"

"Told me what?" Tenten looked at her and sighed.

"Has Naruto said I love you yet?" she asked as Hinata blushed.

"N…no"

"Ah I see well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love him?" Hinata looked at her friend and went even redder.

"Um…ah…I…um" she stammered as Sakura giggled.

"Spill Hinata"

"Ok yes I do" Hinata admitted as the girls giggled.

"What about you Ino" Sakura asked turning to the blonde girl.

"Well duh"

"Then why don't you guys tell them" Tenten told Hinata and Ino who both looked horror struck.

"I couldn't, I couldn't do it" Hinata said in a hurry as Sakura smiled at the shy girl.

"Besides they should say it first" Ino said. "I'm not saying it till lazy arse says it"

"And if he doesn't?" Tenten asked.

"Then ill break up with him, there are plenty of other guys who would be happy enough to go out with me" she said as Tenten shook her head at Ino. Sometimes she just couldn't understand where Ino got her logic from.

"So Sakura what about you?" Hinata asked her friend who smiled sheepishly.

"Well I have always loved Sasuke" Sakura confessed as Ino grinned.

"And does he love you back"

"I…uh I don't know" Sakura admitted as Ino sighed but Tenten just shook her head.

"Don't worry Sakura, I think it's pretty obvious he does"

"Really?" Sakura said as Tenten laughed and did an Ino impression.

"Well duh"

-

-

The next week was eventful if nothing else. With Naruto constantly whining about not being able to eat his ramen, Shikamaru frustrated because he had to stop himself saying his trademark and Tenten annoyed because now that she was wearing her hair in a plait or pony tail she was receiving a lot more attention from the male population then she liked and her boyfriend was being rather overprotective to say at the least. Even though she did find the times when he would glare at the other boys who would flinch back rather amusing.

It was now the Thursday after the party and so far all was good. Tenten and Neji were closer then they had been with his arm constantly around her waist so everyone knew she was his. Hinata was a lot happier now that her cousin was out of his sulky mood and spent most days laughing at Naruto's jokes, who was still grieving the loss of his ramen but was now trying other foods, while Neji and Tenten talked among themselves. Sakura was enjoying her lunch times as well where she would talk about her day or anything really and Sasuke would just listen and occasionally make a comment. Sakura found him to be a rather good listener.

Ino would usually complain about something or other while Shikamaru would cloud gaze and pretend to listen t her although Ino knew he wasn't. She was trying to be patient but the fact that Tenten had gotten the cold hearted Hyuga to admit he loved her before lazy arse had told her was causing her temper t rise. And now that Shikamaru was still paying more interest in his clouds than her and had even blown her off for study, when he never did his homework anyway her anger was increasingly rising.

She was getting really sick of him not paying her enough attention when there was at least a dozen males in the school that would love the chance to give her the attention she desired. Especially since at least two a day reminded her of this when they asked her out. It wasn't her fault she was a natural flirt and even when she had agreed to date Shikamaru they had still continued to ask her out. Except now she was tempted to say yes. She didn't like being tied down and had made that sacrifice for Shikamaru but if he wasn't going to out any effort in then why should she.

Now she had a plan, if he was going to act like he couldn't be bothered with her then she was going to be bothered with him. Better yet she was going to show him what boyfriends were supposed to do by getting others to demonstrate it for her. She had always been popular with the male population and now was the time to use it getting up she told the others she was going for a walk and was intending on purposely walking past a large group of her admirers. Now it was time to test just how lazy Shikamaru really was and she couldn't help but smirk at this thought.

"Do you want to come Shika" she said as he sighed.

"To troub…..damm" he muttered as she smiled.

"Ok then see ya" she replied as he frowned. Usually she would demand he came and then he would pretend to be annoyed and go when really he didn't mind spending some alone time with his girlfriend. Ino smirked as she walked past the group and it wasn't long until her plan started to work.

"Ino" they called as Ino turned and smiled at them all.

"Hi" she greeted them with a wave as four came towards her.

"Would you like to sit with us?" they asked as she laughed. She was glad they were talking loud enough so Shikamaru could hear.

"Actually I was just going for a walk" she told them. "But your welcome to join me" she offered as their faces lit up.

"Yeah alright" one said as she smiled seductively at them.

"Then lets go shall we" she said cheerfully as she walked off with about five or six boys following. Shikamaru glared daggers at them all but there was nothing he could do about it.

"You should go after her?" Neji told him as he just shrugged.

"Ino is just showing off, I have nothing to worry about and chasing after her would be too troubl….you get the point" he replied as Neji nodded. Yet Shikamaru couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy as Ino didn't return and instead disappeared from sight with her fan boys.

'_God women are troublesome' _

-

-

Hinata smiled as she walked out of the school and was walking across the grounds. Her cousin had gone over to Tenten's place since Ino was going out and so she had time today to day dream as she slowly walked home and enjoy some time alone. She loved Neji like a brother but he always walked to fats and never gave her time to enjoy the scenery. That and she had stayed back a little late so she could borrow a book from the school library.

"Hey you" a voice shouted as Hinata turned to see three girls walking towards her. She knew who they were of course, rebels of the school or bullies as most called them. She felt her heart rate quicken as they approached, all laughing at her. Damm why couldn't she be more like Tenten, these girls wouldn't think twice about teasing her. But no she was the shy, timid girl of the school and everyone knew she was an easy target to pick on when her friends and cousin were not around.

"Yes" Hinata politely said as the girls laughed at her again.

"We were just wondering what you were doing here still?" One asked as Hinata gulped.

"I…uh…I wa...was" she stammered as they all laughed.

"Aww is the little baby scared of us" one mocked as Hinata frowned.

"Maybe we should give her something to be scared of" the third told them as she held up her fist in a threatening way.

"Please don't" Hinata cried but they only laughed and ignored her.

"Hey leave her alone" Naruto shouted as he approached the three and stood in front of Hinata.

"Aww if it isn't the little misfit" they laughed as he scowled.

"Leave Hinata alone, she didn't do anything to you"

"Fine we will pick on you instead" they teased.

"That's not very nice" he told them as they laughed at him.

"So we don't care" one said.

"And neither does anybody else" the other added.

"I mean" the third began. "You just a little prankster aren't you, an outcast really. A misfit and no one cares about you. I mean no one could possibly love you and this girl hear is probably just using you. I mean why would she ever like someone like you, she is from a high bred family and you are just a lower class nothing. A bum who has no home and no place in this world or our school"

Hinata felt her blood boil, how dare they pick on Naruto like that. He wasn't like that at all, he was a caring and respectable student and she did care for him. She would never use him and they had no right to say that to him when he was only protecting her. Naruto was looking at them in shock, unable to find any words to say because deep down they were right. Who was he but a nobody and he didn't deserve Hinata at all. They were right and he knew it. Hinata saw his face fall and that was it that was the final straw.

"Stop right there" She told the three girls who all turned to look at her. No more was she cowering backwards but standing tall and firm, her fists clutched in anger.

"I don't care what you say but your wrong, all of it its all wrong, He has people who care and he is not a nobody, he is a somebody very important and he will achieve great things I know it"

"He will not, his a prankster and a misfit and that's it" one finally said as Hinata turned to her, giving off a deadly aura similar to what Tenten and Sakura did when they were angry.

"Yeah and I don't see why you are sticking up for him he doesn't deserve you"

"Yes he does if anything it is I who doesn't deserve him" Hinata shouted.

"But his just a prankster"

"I told you I don't care if his is a prankster, I don't care if he isn't from a rich family because it doesn't bother me. I love him and that will never change no matter what" she screamed. The girls all looked at her as Hinata gasped and took a step back.

'_Shit why did I say that out loud, why' _

She looked at Naruto who was staring at her and suddenly felt very scared and afraid. Without another glance she took of as Naruto only watched her run away. The girls were laughing but Naruto couldn't care less as he slowly walked in the opposite direction trying to understand what had just happened.

"Dobe" Sasuke greeted when he walked through the door.

"Huh oh hi Sasuke" he replied absent mindedly as Sasuke stared at his friend. "Where is Sakura?"

"With Ino some where" he told him as he frowned at him. "So what's up with you?"

"Huh oh nothing" Naruto said quickly as Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto what happened" he demanded as Naruto looked at him and took his seat.

"Hinata said she loved me" he informed him.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed as Naruto nodded and told him what had happened.

"So what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked when Naruto had finished.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you love her back right?"

"Well yeah" Naruto replied.

"So why aren't you going after her and telling her that yourself"

"Um I don't know" Naruto admitted as Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto she is obviously feeling right now that you don't love her and you don't want her to get the wrong idea. One it could ruin your relationship, and since she is the only one who can put up with you I doubt you will find anyone else, and two Neji would pound your arse into the ground"

"I hadn't thought about that"

"Yes so get up and go after her you idiot" Sasuke ordered as Naruto stood up.

"Your right thanks teme" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the house.

'_Well at least I know his back to normal' _he thought, _'serious Naruto scares me'_

-

-

Ino was giggling as she was surrounded by boys or flirting with her as she eagerly flirted back. Beside her was Sakura who couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her friend's actions.

"Um Ino I think I better go" Sakura said as Ino laughed at one of the boys jokes.

"Huh oh ok well see you Sakura" she called before she went back to her gang of admirers. Sakura rolled her eyes as she left but smirked as she noticed a certain pineapple haired male sitting at a nearby booth watching the blonde intently. She sat down next to him and smiled in greeting.

"Hey"

"Huh oh hi" he said as she smirked.

"So are you going to go over there or not?" she asked as he stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you obviously jealous" she pointed out.

"Yes but she is trying to make me jealous" he told her.

"That may be but she wont stop just because she sees you unaffected and the fact that your hear staring at her shows you are so unless you do something it will only continue and get worse"

"Yes but what am I suppose to do"

"Easy go over to her"

"Yes but I don't even know why she is behaving like this" he admitted as Sakura sighed.

"You're the genius so figure it out" she sighed again as he looked at her clueless.

'Ok you two are dating and Neji and Tenten were dating. Tenten broke up with Neji because his not paying her enough attention, he confessed his love and now their together and stronger then ever. Figure it out" Sakura told him as she got up and left.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched her go, he knew what Ino wanted but truth was he was afraid to tell her because he was afraid it would destroy their friendship. But he did love her and he couldn't risk loosing her. He stared at her and felt his anger rise when Ino laughed out loud and one of the boys had the nerve to put his hand on Ino's thigh. How dare he even touch his Ino?

He stood up and marched over there as Ino turned to him and smiled.

"Oh hey Shika what's up?"

"Hn" he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Shika" she cried as he dragged her outside and into a nearby alley. Once there he kept her go as she turned and glared at him.

"What the hell was that about" she demanded as he sighed.

"I'm getting you away from those creeps" he muttered.

"Well sorry to be a pain but I was having fun"

"I don't care your mine"

"Says who" she argued.

"Me"

"Well I don't care" she shouted as she turned to leave but he grabbed her.

"You're staying here" he ordered as she frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I love you" he told her as he kissed her. She gasped at his words which gave Shikamaru an opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth. After awhile he pulled away and smirked.

"Do you really?" she asked breathlessly.

"You may be troublesome but that's why I love you" She looked at him and smiled as she gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"I love you to" she said as he smiled and kissed her once more. They broke off and stood in an embrace before Ino started laughing.

"I just realized" she said as he frowned.

"What?"

"You lost the dare, you said troublesome" he stared blankly at her for a second before it sunk in.

"Shit"

-

-

"Hinata" Naruto called as he banged on her door. He sighed loudly as he waited for her to answer, hoping that it wasn't her younger sister who scared him. He knew that neither Neji nor her father would be there but that little girl was as evil as the both of them put together. Thankfully when the door opened it was revealed to be Hinata and he sighed loudly.

"Naruto" she said nervously as he grinned at her.

"Hey Hinata um can we talk" he asked her as she blushed and nodded and allowed him in.

"Um about earlier I'm sorry Naruto it just slipped and I…" she was cut of as Naruto eagerly kissed her and she just as eagerly responded. When they broke of both were panting for air while Hinata was as red as a tomato.

"Naruto" she said, a little unsure of his actions.

"Did you mean it?" he demanded as she frowned.

"Huh"

"Did you mean it when you told me you loved me?" he asked as she blushed again and nodded.

"Yes I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean for it to slip out"

"Its ok Hinata I'm glad it did"

"You are?"

"Yeah" he replied with a grin.

"But why?"

"Because now I know you feel the same way" he said.

"The same way" she repeated confused as he took a step forward and smiled at her.

"I know have the courage to admit that I love you to you" he said at last as she blinked up at him.

"I uh"

"I love you Hinata" he said as she felt herself go faint. She stumbled a little but he caught her laughing.

"Did I ever tell you I think it's cute when you do that?"

"D…do wh…hat" she stammered.

"Its cute when you get all embarrassed" he said with a grin. She smiled up at him as he kissed her softly.

"Do you think you can stand now?' he asked as she nodded weakly and he let go. She turned to look at him.

"Does this mean we are ok?" she asked as he laughed.

"Of course we are, I would never let anything separate us. You're the best thing that happened to me and even if I don't deserve you I will make something of myself so you can be proud of me" he declared as she smiled and took his hand in hers.

"You don't have to prove anything to me Naruto" she said. "I love you already and I am proud of you. No matter what anyone says to me you are something very important and I know you will go far despite what people think"

"Really?" he asked as she nodded. He hugged her tightly as Hinata blushed once more.

"This is why I love you Hinata" he told her. "You always make me feel good about myself no matter what and I am never going to let you go" she smiled and whispered in reply:

"I will never let you go either Naruto, never"

**A/N: I hope you liked it and sorry once more about the lack of SasuSaku fluff but there will be lots in the next chapter I promise. But that will only happen if you review…**


	21. Chapter 19 Special moments

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed once more and I apologize for the very late update but year 12 is rather demanding. Anyway I hope this chapter is ok and not to boring. So once more I'm sorry and this story is nearly finished anyway so not much longer to go now, actually this may be the second last one or the third last I'm not sure yet. Thank you and please review. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway…….well not yet that is.

_Previously _

"Because I love you" he told her as he kissed her. She gasped at his words which gave Shikamaru an opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth. After awhile he pulled away and smirked.

"Do you really?" she asked breathlessly.

"You may be troublesome but that's why I love you" She looked at him and smiled as she gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"I love you to" she said as he smiled and kissed her once more. They broke off and stood in an embrace before Ino started laughing.

"I just realized" she said as he frowned.

"What?"

"You lost the dare, you said troublesome" he stared blankly at her for a second before it sunk in.

"Shit"

………………………………………………………………………………….

"You don't have to prove anything to me Naruto" she said. "I love you already and I am proud of you. No matter what anyone says to me you are something very important and I know you will go far despite what people think"

"Really?" he asked as she nodded. He hugged her tightly as Hinata blushed once more.

"This is why I love you Hinata" he told her. "You always make me feel good about myself no matter what and I am never going to let you go" she smiled and whispered in reply:

"I will never let you go either Naruto, never"

-

-

**Special moments**

"Hn"

"Sasuke do I need to teach you proper English" Sakura asked irritably as Sasuke smirked.

"Hn"

"I know your doing that by purpose" she told him.

"Hn"

"So stop it"

"Hn"

"Sasuke" Sakura cried in annoyance at her boyfriend's behavior. It was a Friday night and Sakura was over at Kakashi's while he was away with work and Naruto was on another date with Hinata. She looked over at Sasuke, who was still smirking smugly, and felt her anger rise.

"You know you are the meanest cold hearted jerk on the planet."

"Hn"

"And that is not an answer"

"Hn"

"It's not even a word"

"Hn"

"You can't even find it in the dictionary"

"Hn"

"Are you making it your goal or something to drive me to insanity?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke why the hell do you always enjoy making me mad and…" she was cut off as Sasuke kissed her on the lips, using her gasp of shock to push his tongue into her mouth. As hard as Sakura tried she could not resist kissing him back as she felt her previous anger and irritation drift away. He broke of and leant back smirking still.

"It's because I find you cute when you're mad" he admitted as she frowned at him.

"Sasuke Uchi…" he kissed her again as she once more struggled to try and resist even know she knew her efforts were futile.

He broke off again, though after both were breathless and rested against the chair as he dragged her along with him so she was leaning comfortably against his chest. She sighed loudly but he knew that she wasn't irritated at him anymore.

"You know you can be extremely annoying, even more so then Naruto at times"

"You did not just say that" Sasuke said as Sakura smiled.

"Actually I did" she said as he smirked.

"Hn" he replied before moving his hands to her sides and tickling her making her squirm in his lap.

"Stop" she shouted as he smirked yet dropped his hands, mainly because her squirming was pressing against a certain area of his and making his thoughts go somewhere he didn't really want to visit just yet.

"Your mean"

"Hn and you love me like that" he told her as he lightly began nibbling on her neck, placing kisses on her sensitive spot making her moan slightly.

"Who said I loved you" she asked teasingly even if part of her was desperate to hear those words from his lips.

"Hn"

"That is not an answer" she sighed before Sasuke started licking her skin making a tingle of pleasure flow down her spine and certain feelings arise through her body that could only be described as hormones.

"I wouldn't be in love with someone who didn't love me back now would I" he replied as she froze and turned to face him.  
"Wait what?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke" she cried as he leant his face in so it was inches from her face. She could his breath tickle her nose and found herself unable to breathe.

"I love you" he said before he gently brushed his lips against hers but Sakura grabbed the back of his neck and forced them back together, fiercely and hungrily kissing him as he fell back slightly, with her falling on top of him. Her hands were in his hair as his roamed down her body. How he couldn't wait till they were older. Sakura moaned into him, enjoying every part of this and not for the first time she was glad that they had managed to come so far this year. Since exams were coming up she knew there time would be restricted and was glad for every moment she had with him, just them alone being together.

It was while before they stopped their make out session, mainly because they were a little afraid at how far they might go and Sakura was content just to lie in his arms as the sky and house darkened around them.

"Sasuke"

"Hn" he replied as she lent up and kissed him softly, one filled with more love then passion.

"I love you to" she whispered and even though it was dark she could have sworn she saw him smile back.

-

-

"I know I'm going to fail, I just know it" Ino was wailing for the hundredth time that day. The group was enjoying a quick lunch before they had to go back to class and resume the tiring revision teachers were putting them through.

"Relax Ino" Shikamaru told her gently for she looked close to tears.

"Relax, how can I relax. The exams start tomorrow Shika. TOMORROW" she yelled this last but as he boyfriend sighed. Being a lazy genius he felt that studying and worrying for him were just to troublesome and he preferred to just relax and treat tomorrow like any other day. He was pretty confident he would pass anyway but Ino did not share this view and as much as calming her down was troublesome he hated to see her stressed out.

"Ino" he said as he pulled her down to him so that she was lying in his laps, his strong arms around her small frame as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What: she mumbled as he sighed.

"Don't worry or you will make yourself sick, just relax"

"But how can I?"

"Listen I will come over tonight and help you ok" he said as she nodded.

"Ok" she mumbled as she snuggled into his arms ad he tightened his grip on her.

Ino wasn't the only one though who was nervous about tomorrow. Both Hinata and Naruto were eating a packet of chips as they watched Ino and Shikamaru carefully. Naruto had his arms around Hinata and both were equally as worried about the exams yet had found that by encouraging the other not to be nervous it helped reduce theirs slightly. The two had spent the last week studying together for Naruto found that Hinata explained things a lot easier than the teacher while Hinata discovered that by helping Naruto she was also helping herself to remember it all easier. However both had deiced to take Shikamaru's advice which was that they spend lunch not studying and instead relaxing.

"Feel better" Shikamaru asked as Ino nodded making both Hinata and Naruto smile as Hinata gripped Naruto's hand in reassurance.

"We will be fine Hinata" Naruto told her.

"Yeah of course we will Naruto" Hinata replied.

Sakura smiled at the pair, glad to see that Hinata was doing a better job at keeping Naruto calm then she ever did. She herself was slightly panicking as well though even though she felt the same way as Ino she wasn't about to make a scene. She knew that Sasuke and Neji were just like Shikamaru and were not worried about the exams. Both being highly intelligent for one and having calm personalities panic wasn't a thing they were used to. Both were sitting stoically on the ground watching their friends, Sasuke had his arms around Sakura as she lay against him, his warmth making her feel slightly better about tomorrow.

Although Sakura knew she was smart and knew that there wasn't that much of a chance she would fail she couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious about the exams. She had spent most of last night awake worrying about them and even though she was at Kakashi's which made her feel slightly better she couldn't help but feel uneasy. In fact she would have never got to sleep if it wasn't for Sasuke finding her half awake as she poured herself a drink and coaxed her to sleep.

She smiled at the memory of last night. Kakashi was still away and because Sakura hadn't been able to relax Sasuke had stayed with her. She had found it easier to drift asleep with his arms around her and couldn't help but smile as she woke up the next morning to find that Sasuke had fallen asleep and was lying next to her, his arms around her waist and his face with a peaceful expression on it. One that was rare to see. Luckily she had been able to wake him up so he could slip into his room before Naruto found them.

"Hn the more you worry about them the harder it becomes" Sasuke told them, dragging Sakura from his thoughts.

"See that's exactly what I have been trying to say" Shikamaru yawned.

"I don't believe that" Ino replied.

"It's true, when you're worried and nervous you find it harder to concentrate and think properly. The trick is to be calm and relaxed that way you have a better chance of remembering things" Neji pointed out as Sasuke nodded, kissing Sakura on the forehead when she looked up at him to silently ask if this was true.

"Easy said then done" Tenten said calmly as Sakura looked at her friend. Although Tenten seemed to be fairing the best out of the girls, in the way that she had remained rather calm and still instead of pacing and worrying like the others, Sakura could easily see that her friend was extremely stressed out about it. One was that she looked rather tired, much like how Sakura felt, and the other was that she had been extremely quiet these last few days preferring to stick to herself and study then join in any conversations. Sakura had even noticed that she had been doing this with Neji to.

Yet Neji wasn't one to be fooled and he knew what she was doing. The way she would stare of into space and become oblivious to the conversation and the way she would fiddle with her hands as if she was unable to stay still was a dead give away. Sakura noticed that she was once more fiddling with her hands nervously, clenching them up as she gazed into the distance. Sakura smiled as she saw Neji reach forward and pick up one of her hands, holding it firmly as he gave her a small smile when she faced him.

"Relax" he told her as she smiled.  
"I am"

"You're stressing" he told her.

"I'm not"

"You are" he said as he looked her deeply in the eye. Tenten sighed but said no more as Neji smirked and snaked his arm around her waist, holding both her hands in his to stop her from fidgeting and hopefully to make her relax a little more.

Sakura looked around at the couples then back to Sasuke who was watching Naruto with a small smirk on his face. She wondered how they would all be coping if they didn't have each other.

She knew that without Shikamaru Ino would have had a nervous breakdown by now and although Shikamaru told everyone he didn't care she could tell that by calming Naruto down he was also calming his own nerves. Naruto and Hinata were coping by sticking together and trying to be strong for the other. She was slightly grateful for this since Naruto was usually a wreck at this time of year yet now he appeared to be doing fine. Hinata had certainly had a good effect on him.

She suspected that Neji was in the same boat as Sasuke and Shikamaru, using their girlfriend's nerves to calm their own. She guessed that Tenten would have been a lot more stressed if Neji wasn't there and even though Tenten would have denied it to others and even herself that stress would have made her sick if Neji hadn't been able to get her to relax. It wasn't the first time that Sakura felt that even though both of them were very independent, deep down they needed the other as much as the other needed them.

Then there was Sasuke who in his way had always been the one to help her through her exams except now know knowing he did it not because they were friends but because he loved her made her feel even better. All through her childhood she had always had Sasuke to rely on and now instead of worrying what she would ever do on her own she was reassured that he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. She was sure that she could do anything she put her mind to as long as she had him their by her side.

"Come on that's the bell" Shikamaru told them as hand in hand the couples left the calm and relaxing sanctuary of outside and returned once more to the class room.

-

-

Sakura sighed as she leant against the couch and smiled. She had just come returned to Kakashi's after finishing her last exam for the year with Naruto and was waiting for both Sasuke and Hinata to return from their biology one.

"I'm so glad that's over" Naruto said as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"So am I" she said with a smile.

"How long to the others are finished" Naruto asked.

"They should be here soon, their exam finished at three and it's already twenty past" Sakura replied.

"They better not be lost" Naruto growled. "Or teme better have not hurt Hinata"

"Oh yes because that's totally within Sasuke's character" Sakura added sarcastically.

"Why else would they be taking so long then?"

"No idea, how about you as them when they get here" Sakura suggested.

"I plan to" Naruto said as Sakura shook her head at her friend.

"Knowing what Neji is like he probably would have insisted on walking Hinata here with Sasuke, and since he is suppose to be taking Tenten out she is probably tagging among therefore they may be a little slower" Sakura explained.

"I don't get why Neji doesn't trust Sasuke"

"I think it's just that his overprotective of her" Sakura told him. "Much like the way he glares daggers at any male apart from the three that are our friends who come anywhere near Tenten"

"True" Naruto exclaimed. "What about Ino and Shikamaru then?"

"They were in the art exam with us remember" Sakura told him. "And unfortunately just like you and Hinata, they have one last exam tomorrow to so I believe they went to Ino's to study for legal just like how Hinata is coming here to help you study for food.

"So unfair" Naruto whined. "Why do you, teme, Neji and Tenten all get tomorrow off."

"Because we sat our history, or in Neji and Tenten's case health, exams yesterday while you had the day off."

"Oh yeah" Naruto said laughing at his stupidity making Sakura groan.

"Naruto you can really be dense" she muttered as he stared at her.

"Huh"

"Never mind" she sighed as she glanced at the clock. The two were silent until the sound of keys in the doorknob made them both sigh in relief. A few seconds later the door creaked open and Hinata shyly walked into the lounge followed by Sasuke.

"How did it go?"

"It was ok" Hinata replied.

"Hn easy" Sasuke said as Hinata smiled.

"Cool, want food" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded and the two made their way to the kitchen. Sakura looked over at Sasuke with a knowing smile who simply nodded in return.

"Let's go for a walk" he offered as Sakura nodded. It was only right to let Naruto have some alone time with his girlfriend seeing as this was his house.

The two left quickly, Sakura smiling in the light afternoon breeze as Sasuke walked beside her with his hands in his pockets. He led her past the busy streets to the park and once their and out of view from most of society he took her hand in his making Sakura smile again. It was these small acts that she loved the most about him, how he always knew what she wanted.

The two were silent but it was a comfortable silence as they walked through the trees, both content to just gaze at the beautiful scenery and feel happy at the time they had with the one they loved walking next to them. It was getting a little late and the park was lit with the beginning of a beautiful sunset yet Sakura wasn't worried, she felt perfectly safe with Sasuke who she knew would never let anything happen o her.

Sasuke quickly took a look around and when he saw no one in his excellent and wide vision he smirked and stopped making Sakura turn to face him with a confused expression before his lips were on hers and all her thoughts flew out the window as she eagerly responded. He traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry, enjoying the feel of it all. His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer so he could deepen it while Sakura's went around his neck wanting to be closer to him.

The two were so caught up in their little make out session that neither noticed the two figures in the distance who were watching them with satisfied smirks on their faces. Though these smirks weren't one of good will as if they were happy for the young couple but rather that they had just seen something that would benefit them instead, even at the cost of the two in the distance.

"Interesting" the smaller figure murmured as his partner turned to face him.

"It is" he asked. "I thought it was rather disturbing if anything"

"Hn in fact this gives us a rather good advantage" the small man replied in a rather cool voice as his partner grinned.

"Of course, to get to Sasuke we just have to get to the girl" the smaller man nodded in reply.

"Yes to get him all we have to do is go through Sakura"

"Heh good idea, that would surely make him break"

"Hn"

"What you have a better idea?" The taller man demanded as his companion chuckled lightly.

"Why I was just wondering if we had to stop at the pink haired girl, I believe Sasuke has made a few new bonds this year."

"I see" laughed the other. "Why hit him once when you can continue to hit him while his down"

"Exactly" The smaller man agreed. "And were going to hit him seven times"

"Orochimaru will want to hear of this development" The taller told his partner as the smaller nodded.

"Yes he will" he replied as the other stared at him.

"So?" the taller began before his companion turned to face him, his red eyes shimmering in the light.

"You will go inform Orochimaru Kisame" he ordered before he returned his stare to the two who were now making their way back to the streets hand in hand.. "After all Orochimaru has developed a rather special interest in my brother."

The man named Kisame nodded and vanished as Itachi just stood looking out into the sunset.

'_Maybe my deer little brother'_ he thought to himself. _'Maybe it was a good thing you survived after all.' _

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit shorter than the others but I don't have any time left to write more and I don't know when I will next get time so I decided to just post it rather than making you wait even more. Well I know I don't deserve it because it took so long to update but please find it in your hearts to forgive me and review. Thanks in advance. **


	22. Authors note 3

**Authors note**

**I know you people are going to hate me after this and I hate myself for doing this, and because its like the third time I have had to, but I have no other choice. **

**Due to me know being in yr 12, my final year of high school, the work load has been enormous and with my part time job and tennis I have had barely any time to write which is why I have not updated in so long.**

**Now I know I am really close to finishing this story, there being only three chapters left and all, and it pains me to have to do this but I must. I am putting this story on a TEMPORARY HIATUS. **

**Fear not I am determined to finish this story and will do so as soon as I can but unfourtantly with school its been very difficult. I will not be able to update untill the school holidays so untill then there will be no updating. **

**I am really sorry to do this all to you once again and believe me when I tell you I wish it wasnt this way, hell I would rather write chapters then do homework any day, but alas my teachers think otherwise. The Easter holidays begin on the 21st of March and once they start I will start writing again and therfore updating.**

**Once again I apologize for this and I am truly sorry to all my readers, ecspecially those very dedicated ones who review every chapter, but I promise that I will update on the school holidays and hopefully finish the story by the time school goes back. **

**Sorry again and please do not hate me, I already hate myself enough as it is. **

**Bye for now, well untill the 21st anyway.**

**Nightshadow Dweller**


	23. Chapter 20 Trouble

**A/N: Sorry to you all for the temporary Hiatus and I promise I wont do it again, I'm hoping to finish this story by the time I go back to school which will make it easier to update with school if I have just two stories. So yeah this story has only two more chapters after this and I won't be making a sequel. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and please do the same for this one. Thanks!**

**Oh and thanks for your review ****alysha**** and I'm sorry you're a little confused but I kind of wanted my readers to be not sure whether Itachi is good or bad. You will see why in the end, sorry again. **

**Thanks also to ****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**** very amusing review which gave me a good idea to add in to make it a little more amusing. Thanks again and this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway…….well not yet that is.

_Previously _

"Yes to get him all we have to do is go through Sakura"

"Heh good idea, that would surely make him break"

"Hn"

"What you have a better idea?" The taller man demanded as his companion chuckled lightly.

"Why I was just wondering if we had to stop at the pink haired girl, I believe Sasuke has made a few new bonds this year."

"I see" laughed the other. "Why hit him once when you can continue to hit him while his down"

"Exactly" The smaller man agreed. "And were going to hit him seven times"

"Orochimaru will want to hear of this development" The taller told his partner as the smaller nodded.

"Yes he will" he replied as the other stared at him.

"So?" the taller began before his companion turned to face him, his red eyes shimmering in the light.

"You will go inform Orochimaru Kisame" he ordered before he returned his stare to the two who were now making their way back to the streets hand in hand.. "After all Orochimaru has developed a rather special interest in my brother."

The man named Kisame nodded and vanished as Itachi just stood looking out into the sunset.

'_Maybe my deer little brother'_ he thought to himself. _'Maybe it was a good thing you survived after all.' _

**Trouble**

"Hn"

"Sasuke" Sakura sighed irritably as her boyfriend just smirked in reply; obviously he was amused by her actions as Sakura glared at him, making him just smirk even wider as she gave up and flung her hands in the air.

"I give up, your impossible you know" she told him as he shrugged.

"Yeah I know"

"Well it's not funny" she muttered as he continued to smirk. The gang had crept into an empty classroom during their lunch break, not taking a liking the heat outside, and were now all lazing around. Sakura had been attempting to have a conversation with her boyfriend but Sasuke seemed to enjoy annoying her more than anything else. Naruto and Hinata were laughing as they watched the two, sitting on a nearby table holding hands.

"I think it is" Sasuke said as he leaned forward and planted a kiss n her lips, putting his arm around her and bringing her so that she was leaning on him as he left his arm dangling lazily around her shoulder.

"Hn" Sakura replied as she smiled a little and snuggled into him, sighing in relaxation. From across the room Ino giggled at the two as Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He was lying with his head in Ino's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair and despite his grumbling all could tell that he was thoroughly enjoying the attention.

"Don't you start to" Naruto laughed as Sakura only smiled and Hinata squeezed his hand. N the other side of the room Tenten was in Neji's lap; his arms around her waist and their mouths fused as they made out and ignored everything else. Ino had attempted to tease them in order to break them apart but had failed and decided to annoy Shikamaru instead. Naruto sighed, looking round at them all.

"I'm bored" he said as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Then either find something to do or go be bored somewhere else dobe"

"No fair teme lets do something"

"Hn no dobe"

"Aww why?"

"Because I don't want detention idiot"

"Hey I never said we will do anything like that" Naruto protested as Sasuke looked at him.

"With you dobe we are bound to get in trouble"

"No I won't"

"Yeah you will"

"I won't"

"Will"

"I won't"

"Will"

"I won't"

"Will"

"I won't"

"Will"

"I won't"

"Will"

"I won…"

"Stop it both of you" Sakura shouted as the boys looked at her. Sakura sighed and leaned back against Sasuke.

"Come on lets try Naruto's idea, I'm sure it wont be that bad"

"It will" Sasuke told her as Sakura glared at him.

"I'm sure it wont now come on Naruto what is it?" she asked as Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn we are doomed"

* * *

Sure enough as soon as Tsunade found them, in their current positions, she had immediately frowned, yelled at them then given them detention that evening to clean the gym floors. She had happened to walk in on them all shouting and all in a pile on the floor in some inappropriate positions. Like Tenten on top of Neji while his hand were tightly round her waist, his head buried in her shoulder and his foot was on Shikamaru's head as the lazy boy happened to be on top of his girlfriend, his head coincidently between her boobs.

Naruto was lying with his head on Shikamaru's but and his hand on Hinata's chest while Sakura was between Sasuke's legs who in turn was half on top of Naruto. Yes not the most appropriate situation for a bunch of teenagers. She hadn't even asked what they had done which was probably the smartest idea. So now the eight were mopping around the gym, all glaring at Naruto except Hinata of course.

"See I told you" Sasuke muttered to Sakura who only glared at him.

"Well bad luck" she said as she turned away. Sasuke getting a rather fun idea decided to grab the mop and 'accidentally' flung it in Sakura's way spraying her with water.

"Sasuke" she yelled as she turned to see him standing, leaning on his mop and smirking triumphantly.

"Sakura" he replied as Sakura narrowed her eyes and dipped her mop in the bucket and repeated what Sasuke did to her, laughing as Sasuke stood their drenched in water.

"That's it" he growled as he picked up a sponge and soaked it with water. Sakura yelped and ran away from him, laughing and getting everyone's attention as Sasuke aimed his weapon and threw it, making it land in Naruto's face.

"Teme" he yelled as her grabbed his sponge that he was wiping the windows with and threw it at Sasuke, missing horribly and getting Ino instead.

"Naruto I straightened my hair this morning and everything you idiot" she screamed, grabbing her mop and chasing Naruto, accidentally hitting Neji in the face with it and getting water all over him.

"Opps" she cried as he glared at her. "Uh sorry"

"Ino" he said in a low voice as she giggled nervously and then turned and ran away.

"Naruto look what you made me do" she screamed as she continued to chase the blonde.

"Great" Neji muttered as Tenten, who was next to him, burst into giggles making his frown.

"Tenten"

"Oh my god Neji you look so funny" she squealed as he raised his eye brow at her.

"I do not"

"You do" she said as he growled and grabbed his cloth, smacking it into her face and making water fall down her top.

"Neji" she yelled as he smirked.

"Now you look funny to." he told her as she glared at him.

"Neji Hyuga you are so dead" she yelled as he smirked and started running away as Tenten got a clever idea and grabbed his bucket, flinging it at Neji and getting water everywhere, not only all over Neji but a oblivious Shikamaru to who stood eyeing her with confusion.

"Tenten" he said as Neji growled at being soaked.

"You" he said.

"Are" Shikamaru added.

"Going" Neji muttered

"To" said Shikamaru.

"Get it" they both yelled as they began chasing her with their own buckets. Sasuke and Sakura were bow having a sort of sword fight with their brow, flicking water everywhere and both were positively drenched them selves yet laughing to hard to notice.

"Naruto Uzumaki you stop right now" Ino screamed as she continued to chase the blonde with her mop as Naruto ran for his life.

"It was an accident Ino I swear"

"I don't care" yelled the angry blonde.

"But I said I was sorry"

"It took me two hours Naruto, two"

"I'm sorry" Naruto called over his shoulder.

"And you have mucked up all my make up to" she added.

"I didn't mean to" he protested as he felt Ino at his feet.

"I don't care"

"Help me" Naruto yelled as he spotted Hinata and ran to hide behind her just as Hinata lifted her broom and drenched them both in water. Hinata gasped as the cold water ran down her back and turned to face Ino.

"Heh Opps, sorry Hinata"

"Ino leave my boyfriend alone" she yelled as she grabbed her bucket and poured it all over Ino.

"Argh Hinata's got an evil streak" She screamed as she ran with Hinata and Naruto chasing her.

"Yeah you better run" Hinata yelled as Sakura stopped to stare at the shy timid Hinata in amazement.

"Is that really Hinata" she asked as Sasuke smirked at her being distracted and took this opportunity to his advantage as he quietly picked up his bucket and emptied it all on to Sakura.

"Sasuke" she cried as he laughed and she growled and tried to lunge at him but slipped and fell on top of him instead.

"Sorry" she squeaked as Sasuke sat up with her in his lap.

"That's ok, because now I get to do this" he said as he started tickling her.

"Sasuke stop" she cried as Sasuke smirked and stood and offered her a hand. He helped her to her feet as Sasuke eyed the others, all running around like idiots and having the time of their lives. Sakura smiled as she grabbed her bucket and threw it at Sasuke, laughing as she did so.

"That's payback" she yelled as Sasuke turned to her and picked up his mop.

"True" he said. "But Sakura the war has only just begun"

* * *

Half an hour later the gang were all lying or sitting on the floor, breathless and red from running around yet all grinning like idiots.

"That was fun" Naruto said as the others agreed.

"Wow look how late it is" Tenten exclaimed at the darkening sky.

"Yeah we must be the only ones left in the school" Neji said.

"What about Tsunade, surely she would have come to get us" Naruto asked.

"She probably was to drunk and left already" Snickered Ino.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as they all laughed.

"I'm all wet now" Hinata said as Naruto hugged her.

"I know and I have to walk home like this" Ino whined.

"We all do" Tenten reminded her as she tried to stand up and slipped, falling on Neji who just smirked.

"Argh thanks" she said blushing.

"I don't mind at all" he said seductively as he held her close and the others all laughed.

"Great now I'm cold" Ino complained, shivering as Shikamaru sighed and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"It was fun though" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke smirked at her, his arm circling her waist as she smiled back at him.

"Come on" Shikamaru said as he and Ino stood up. Hinata and Naruto attempted and finally on their third tried succeeded at getting up while Sasuke helped Sakura up. Neji stood up and literally picked Tenten up and placed her on her feet so she wouldn't fall over again making her cheeks turn slightly pink as they all stood their grinning and well in Sasuke and Neji's case smirking. The gym had grown rather dark and they could barely even see themselves in the little light that was coming from the windows.

"It was surprisingly a good afternoon after all" Ino said as they nodded.

"Yeah wasn't it" Sakura replied.

"We should get going though" Sasuke suggested.

"Oh but why" a smooth slimy voice called from nears the doors which were covered in darkness. All the girls jumped and clinged to their partners as the guys frowned.

"Whose their" Sasuke called as a cold laugh came from in the shadows.

"Oh of course how rude" it said.

"Show yourself" Neji demanded, holding Tenten close to him. Shikamaru had a frightened Ino in his arms while Hinata and Naruto clung to each other. Neji reached out on hand to grab Hinata and pulled her, along with Naruto, behind him.

"I doubt you would remember me anyway Sasuke" The stranger said as Sasuke frowned.

"What do you want?" he asked with venom in his tone. The voice sounded familiar and although he couldn't remember where it was from he knew it was evil and not to be trusted.

"Why I want you of course" the figure said as he steeped out from the shadows to reveal a tall slimy snake like man with long black hair and pale skin.

"You what?" Sasuke said as the figure laughed again as more figures emerged from the darkness and Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura.

"I want you Sasuke" the man said as Naruto frowned.

"Who let in Michael Jackson" Naruto asked as the group tried to stifle their laughter as the man glared at Naruto.

"Funny kid" he said coolly, "maybe you can be my first victim if I need one huh Naruto"

Naruto gulped at this but continued to stare the guy straight in the face. Sasuke meanwhile stepped forward, hatred blazing in his eyes.

"Since you seem to know our names are we a loud to know yours" he asked, his voice icy and extremely dangerous.

"I guess that wont hurt will it gentleman" the man sneered as the closest guy on his right laughed.

"No boss, I mean we are already wanted criminals aren't we?"

"To right Kabuto, a few more knowing our names won't hurt."

"If their still alive by the time we leave that is" Kabuto exclaimed as the man laughed.

"Now that will all depend on how well Sasuke behaves wont it" he said as Kabuto nodded and grinned, pushing up his glasses further up his nose.

"Tell me who you are and what it is you want now" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Sakura towards Naruto and stepped forward. Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm while Neji took hold of Hinata and Tenten just glared at Orochimaru, rubbing her leg where she kept her concealed pocket that she always carried with her, knowing that if he made a move she could easily get him, though she didn't know what they would do about the other ten or so men surrounding them.

"Fine then, I am Orochimaru and an interest in you Sasuke."

"Hn I don't care, leave now" Sasuke ordered as another chuckle filled the room and a recognizable figure stepped out.

"Cocky aint he, I told you he was"

"Kisame" Naruto said as he spotted the man who was friends with Itachi. So Kisame was in lead with Orochimaru, does that mean he was as well.

"Are so you remember me Blondie" Kisame teased.

"Don't call me Blondie" Naruto yelled.

"Heh touchy aren't we Blondie"

"Why you?" Naruto growled as he took a step forward but Sasuke held out his hand to stop him.

"What you gonna do bout it kid?" Kisame asked.

"Teach you a lesson" Naruto replied but Sasuke turned to eye him.

"Enough Naruto"

"But Sasuke"

"Enough" he said louder than lowered his voice. "For Hinata's sake and all the other girls don't start"

"Fine" Naruto mumbled as he stepped back and Sasuke once more turned to Orochimaru, eying him carefully.

"I suggest you either leave or let us go, were not really in to playing games and I have had enough already"

"Or what?" Kabuto asked as Neji took a deep breathe.

"We will make you" he said as Shikamaru nodded.

"So let us go" he added.

"I don't think so" Orochimaru laughed as he looked at them all.

"Why not?" Tenten said calmly, Neji nodding at her proudly as she stood firm and didn't even flinch when Orochimaru's gaze wondered on her.

"Because if any of you try anything you will be punished"

"Oh really, is that so" Ino exclaimed, her eyes set in ah hard line until Orochimaru stared straight at her and licked his lips, making her shudder and flinch back into Shikamaru's arms who in turn glared at Orochimaru.

"Men on my order kill them all" Orochimaru said loudly. "There if you do anything my men will kill all of you, except Sasuke."

"Why not Sasuke?" Another voice asked and Sasuke's eyes burned red as another person stepped out, his eyes never leaving Sasuke.

"Itachi" Sasuke breathed.

"I want Sasuke and I'm taking him with me" Orochimaru replied.

"I'm not going with you" Sasuke spat out.

"Oh yes you are" Orochimaru told him before Naruto came and stood by Sasuke, his fists clenched.

"No he isn't, his not going anywhere with you, Michael Jackson" Naruto yelled.

"It's Orochimaru you little runt"

"I don't care, you look like Michael Jackson to me" Naruto grinned as the man smirked.

"Whatever I think ill make you suffer a little"

"I don't care but you're still not getting Sasuke" Naruto told him.

"Oh really" Orochimaru replied, some what amused.

"Yes" Neji said as he stood on Sasuke's other side, leaving Hinata and Sakura just behind them so they were still safe.

"And you think you can stop me do you?" Orochimaru asked. Shikamaru looked at Ino who nodded as she slipped to the other two girls, putting one arm around Hinata and the other Sakura as Shikamaru stepped to stand beside Naruto.

"As troublesome as it is yes" he said as all boys raised their fists and got into defensive positions.

"And I thought you were the smart one Shikamaru" Orochimaru stated as he stared at Shikamaru, a smile playing on his lips.

'_Just how much does this guy know'_ Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji all thought.

"He is and he knows we stand a very good chance" Tenten told him as she moved to stand with the boys, stepping beside Neji with her knife opened and ready in her hand. Neji looked at her but she just smiled reassuringly as she flipped her knife in her hand and grabbed it again.

"Sasuke don't be stupid" Itachi told him sternly, warning him.

"Hn" the younger Uchiha replied.

"Well this is all very interesting but I am afraid it wont come to that will it now Sasuke" Orochimaru told him.

"Hn why not?"

"Because you will be coming with us"

"I will not" Sasuke told him but Orochimaru just smiled.

"You will be" he said as Sasuke glared at him. Orochimaru just smiled at him, his cold dangerous smile as he looked at Sasuke carefully. "Or I will start killing off your friends, one by one until you agree. How does that sound"

**A/N: Sorry I just had to put in the water fight, I thought it would be amusing. Oh well hope you liked it and I know its short but I figured it was better than nothing. Review!**


	24. Chapter 21Not going down without a fight

**A/N: Sorry to you all for the long wait. I know it's been months but I am currently on a temporary Hiatus so I won't be updating much. Though I am on school holidays at the moment so I will try and write as much as I can. Sorry once again and I hope you like the chapter. It took weeks to write literally. So yeah sorry again  
**

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway…….well not yet that is.

_Previously _

"And you think you can stop me do you?" Orochimaru asked. Shikamaru looked at Ino who nodded as she slipped to the other two girls, putting one arm around Hinata and the other Sakura as Shikamaru stepped to stand beside Naruto.

"As troublesome as it is yes" he said as all boys raised their fists and got into defensive positions.

"And I thought you were the smart one Shikamaru" Orochimaru stated as he stared at Shikamaru, a smile playing on his lips.

'_Just how much does this guy know'_ Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji all thought.

"He is and he knows we stand a very good chance" Tenten told him as she moved to stand with the boys, stepping beside Neji with her knife opened and ready in her hand. Neji looked at her but she just smiled reassuringly as she flipped her knife in her hand and grabbed it again.

"Sasuke don't be stupid" Itachi told him sternly, warning him.

"Hn" the younger Uchiha replied.

"Well this is all very interesting but I am afraid it wont come to that will it now Sasuke" Orochimaru told him.

"Hn why not?"

"Because you will be coming with us"

"I will not" Sasuke told him but Orochimaru just smiled.

"You will be" he said as Sasuke glared at him. Orochimaru just smiled at him, his cold dangerous smile as he looked at Sasuke carefully. "Or I will start killing off your friends, one by one until you agree. How does that sound"

-

-

**Not going down without a fight**

"You leave them alone" Sasuke yelled as Orochimaru just laughed.

"I will if you agree to come with me"

"His not going" Naruto shouted again.

"That is up to him to decide" Orochimaru informed him.

"No his not going because I wont let him"

"Be quiet you baka this isn't your decision"

"It is" Naruto argued.

"Shut it runt" Kabuto ordered as Naruto frowned.

"No I won't"

"Yes you will" Kabuto told him.

"Will not"

"Will to or else I will put a bullet in you heard" Orochimaru explained Kabuto raised his gun, pointing it directly at Naruto.

"Ummm any great ideas" Naruto asked as Shikamaru looked around.

"Give me a minute"

"You may not have one" Neji told him.

"Enough Sasuke what is your decision"

"His not going and that's final" Tenten yelled as she threw her knife at Kabuto, making him yelp as it cut his arm and drop the gun.

"NOW" Neji shouted as he darted forward, aiming a punch in a man's stomach while kicking another in the head before punching the first n the head successfully knocking the two out.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he ran forward, dodging punches and kicks and doing so in perfect timing so that two Orochimaru's guys ended up kicking and punching each other. I guess that's why he was called a genius.

"This is for calling me a runt" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Kabuto and started kicking him angrily, making him pay for what he said and hurting anyone that came close. His face wasn't one of the normal hyper teen but red in anger and looking nothing like him at all.

"Get back girls" Sasuke ordered, staring right at Sakura as Ino pulled her and Hinata out of harms way while Sasuke tore his eyes from her and tried to reach Orochimaru, determined to end this, slamming his fist into anyone he could get his hands on or who got in his way. His eyes were flashing red with hatred.

"What do we do" Hinata whispered as Sakura shook her head, tears reaching the corner of her eyes.

"We let the boys handle it and just stay back ok" Ino told them.

"But we can't just sit here" Sakura argued.

"We can't fight either can we" Ino pointed out.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"Because we are not strong enough for one" Ino replied. "And we would just get in the way. Plus the guys would be so worried about us it would distract them. Not to mention make us targets and then what. Were hostages and the boys would have to stop fighting to spare us."

"She is right" Hinata agreed.

"See even Hinata agrees, it's best if we stay back here and out of the way"

"But what about Tenten, she is out there" Sakura reminded them.

"Tenten is an athlete, she can take care of herself" Hinata explained.

"That and she seems to know what she is doing" Ino added. "Plus she wouldn't listen to reason even if we tried to get her to stay with us"

"It doesn't matter, what's important is that Tenten can fight but we can't. We would just be targets so the best thing we can do is to let the boys fight without them having to worry about us." Hinata said.

"Yeah if Hinata went out there she would have both Neji and Naruto getting distracted while they try and get her away" Ino informed them.

"You would have Shikamaru" Hinata pointed out.

"Yes and Sakura you would have Naruto and defiantly Sasuke worried about you. So please just sit here" Ino begged.

"I know its hard Sakura but we have no choice" Hinata said gently as Sakura sighed, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah I know" she muttered. But I still don't like it"

-

-

Meanwhile the fight wasn't going to well. Neji and Shikamaru were being surrounded slowly. Right now they were both back to back, Shikamaru barely standing in his right leg because of an injury he had sustained while Neji's shirt had been torn on his left arm and there was a trail of blood coming from a cut ion his forehead and from his mouth. Neji looked over his shoulder to see where Shikamaru was.

"You ok?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected" Shikamaru replied.

"Any ideas yet"

"No" Shikamaru said sounding disappointed in himself.

"Where are the girls?" Neji demanded.

"Hinata is safe, she is with the other two. There safe, there away from any danger" Shikamaru explained knowing that girls meant Hinata and Tenten. "Your girlfriend however I am not sure, I lost track of her but she was doing ok from what I could say. I think she had retrieved her knife"

"Good" Neji said.

"Yeah at least she can defend herself now"

"No I meant good as in she didn't loose it because then I would have to buy her another" Neji informed him as Shikamaru chuckled.

"I see"

"You ready to give it another try" Neji asked.

"Yes I am, for the girls" he replied as Neji smiled.

"Yes for the girls" he repeated as they dived into action.

Near them Naruto was trying his best to win against Kisame for all the trouble he had caused but was being distracted by what he was saying.

"There are things you don't know little boy" he teased.

"Yeah like what fish face" Naruto called.

"Secrets that would send a shiver down your bones"

"I am not scared of you" Naruto yelled.

"Oh but you should be, I am what nightmares were based on"

"Heh I think you give yourself too much credit"

"I would be careful if I were you" Kisame warned.

"I don't need to be I can take you on easily you better believe it"

"Really well it doesn't matter"

"Why not" Naruto demanded.

"Because soon you will know the truth for yourself and then we shall see who has the last laugh"

"Why can't you just cut the crap and tell me know?"

"You really want to know do you?"

"Well der, jeez they call me blonde" Naruto muttered.

"Well I am not going to tell you"

"Aww why" Naruto whined.

"Because I am having too much fun" Kisame laughed as the aura surrounding Naruto just got very deadly.

"I don't care what you have to say fish face this ends here" he threatened.

"Really even when it has to do with your dear precious little Sasuke"

"You leave Sasuke alone you hear me. His had enough trouble so just leave him alone" Naruto warned.

"You really care for that little emo freak don't you" Kisame laughed as Naruto growled and aimed a punch at him, narrowly missing his head.

"Don't you dare call him that: he said in a low voice.

"And why would that be" Kisame asked.

"Because" Naruto said through gritted teeth as he aimed another punch and narrowly missed again as Kisame jumped in surprise at his forwardness.

"He is my house mate" Naruto said, trying to punch but missing again.

"He is my role model" Naruto continued, another punch being aimed at Kisame as he continued to dodge to try and avoid them.

"He is my best friend" Naruto shouted, narrowly missing Kisame who was now looking scared and out of breathe.

"He is my brother" Naruto cried, missing Kisame by an inch and making him fall on the floor.

"And he is the closest thing I have to a family" He screamed as he punched him in the face with all his strength, successfully knocking Kisame out. He then collapsed on his knees, breathing hard as he turned to Kisame and grinned.

"And I will not have you picking on him" Naruto said quietly with a laugh. "Because that job belongs to me."

-

-

Sasuke was so close, so close to Orochimaru that eh could almost taste the victory. His teeth were gritted together, his fists clenched and his eyes read in anger. He was so close until one figure stood in his way. Not even thinking he raised his hand to hit him before stopping as he realized who it was.

"Itachi" he said darkly as he started into the face of his brother, one that resembled him so much that it made his sick.

"Sasuke" Itachi said calmly, staring at him.

"Get out of my way" he told him.

"I can not do that little brother"

"Then I will make you" Sasuke threatened as Itachi looked at him.

"Would you?"

"I know the truth Itachi" Sasuke yelled. "You killed them didn't you? You killed our parents"

Itachi sighed as he shut his eyes and opened them. "If that is what you believe then keep on believing that"

"I hate you" Sasuke said with as much power and energy as he could muster.

"I know" Itachi said, his voice reaming emotionless and calm.

"I am going to kill you" Sasuke roared.

"Then do so" Itachi told him as Sasuke hesitated before he leapt for Itachi, hand raised, when a gun fire stopped him as he turned around to face Orochimaru.

"Unfortunately I can not let you do that" Orochimaru said as Sasuke felt his breathe get caught in his throat at the sight he saw. Neji and Shikamaru were both on the ground exhausted, Naruto on his knees and all three surrounded while Orochimaru had in his hand, with a gun pointed at her head Tenten.

"TENTEN" Neji screamed as Tenten looked at him, a look on fright in her face as the gun was pushed up against her temple and Shikamaru had to hold Neji back from rushing over to rescue his girlfriend.

"I have to say you do put up a good fight but I have had enough of games" Orochimaru laughed as a tear escaped Tenten's eye and her eyes never left the one she loved who in turn felt tears come ton his own eyes.

"Let her go" Neji cried as Orochimaru just continued to laugh, now looking directly at Sasuke.

"I can't do that just yet, not until Sasuke agrees to come with me"

"No his not: Naruto yelled but Orochimaru ignored him.

"Your smart kid so figure it out. With one finger she will be dead. Then what will happen after that. I can easily kill the other three. Yes it may turn into a fight but you know ill be victorious. Then next will be the lovely girls over there. Then what there will be no where for you to go"

"Ignore him" Naruto called.

"You no what to do Sasuke, you can save them all if you agree"

"Sasuke" Shikamaru called but even he couldn't think of a way out of this situation.

"What don't you believe I can" Orochimaru asked as he grabbed Tenten's hand and twisted it until a snap was heard making Tenten cry out in pain and clutch her wrist, her eyes full of pain.

"I will do it Sasuke unless you agree"

"Don't" Naruto said again but Sasuke had blocked him out, there was no choice left. He wouldn't loose anymore people.

"You have five seconds Sasuke" Orochimaru told him. "Or else the girl dies"

"No Tenten" Neji yelled. "Sasuke please"

"No don't listen to them" Naruto shouted again.

"Five…four…three" Orochimaru sang.

"Sasuke" Shikamaru warned.

"Tenten" Ino yelled.

"Two"

"Save her" Hinata begged.

"Don't do it" Tenten said, watching him. "Don't"

"One"

"Stop" Sasuke ordered as he looked at Orochimaru who just smiled.

"Yes?"

"If I agree to go with you" Sasuke asked, ignoring the shouts he received fro the others. "Will you let them all go?"

"Yes I will, they can all walk out of here with no harm done I promise. If you agree to come with me without a fight"

"Don't trust him" Naruto said but he knew Sasuke had made up his mind.

"Then let them go and I will go with you, I promise" Sasuke told him.

"I knew you would see it my way:" he said as the men surrounding the other two moved away so that Naruto and Shikamaru could run to the other girls, holding there girlfriends in there arms. Orochimaru than let go of Tenten as she gave Sasuke one quick nod of thanks and ran into Neji's arms as he pulled her to where the others were, holding her tightly in relief while she cradled her wrist.

"Know come to me" Orochimaru ordered as Sasuke started doing what he was told. Sakura watched with tears in her eyes. They had all nearly died protecting Sasuke and for what. To have them loose. And what had she done. No she had already had her sister taken from her than her family. She wouldn't loose Sasuke to, not like this. She refused to give up, refused to loose him.

"No Sasuke" she yelled stepping forward.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered.

"I won't let him go" she told Orochimaru as Sasuke shut his eyes. He knew what would happen if Sakura got in the way and he couldn't allow it. He would not see her get hurt because of him.

"GO away" he told Sakura firmly, looking away from her.

"Wh…hat" Sasuke asked.

"GO AWAY" Sasuke yelled as he walked to Orochimaru he grabbed his wrist and laughed.

"No" Sakura screamed as Naruto grabbed her, knowing that Sasuke had made his decision yet tears were still streaming from his eyes.

"Now your mine Sasuke" Orochimaru laughed as Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Just let them go" he said as Orochimaru laughed.

"Do you really think I am going to" he whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"What?" Sasuke asked, opening his eyes as Orochimaru laughed.

"After all I was the one who killed your parents."

"But Itachi" he said as Orochimaru laughed.

"I was the one pulling the strings, it was all my idea" Orochimaru said as Sasuke felt his blood boil. He slammed his fist onto Orochimaru's face. Taking him by surprise as he looked at him with nothing but hatred.

"You killed my parents" he shouted, trying to kick him and getting him between the legs before breaking his nose with his fist.

"I will kill you" Sasuke said as Orochimaru laughed.

"Can you though?" he asked as Sasuke hesitated. Orochimaru took the opportunity to stab him in the arm, making him drop his hand. Then in the leg making him fall. Then in the stomach making him gasp in pain. Sasuke was now helpless at Orochimaru's mercy. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar and lifted him to his feet, looking deep into his eyes with a grin on his face.

"You are the only one that could ever defeat me. Itachi knew it that's why he joined up, did he want to protect you all though. Or kill you all to save you all from my wrath. Maybe when you survived he knew you would become evil, he knew the power you had. Though why did you survive, how did you survive? Unless…"

"You're wrong" Sasuke said as Orochimaru shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. It's obvious that you can not be brought over, I will never own you. So the only choice I have is to kill you so I may live" Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, his eyes narrowing.

"Now Sasuke you will die" Orochimaru said, hatred dripping off his every word as fear creped into Sasuke's heart, the feeling of knowing he was about to die and being powerless to stop it. Knowing there was no hope anymore, that this was it. This was the end. Then with a cold laugh that bounced off the walls and echoed around the room Orochimaru grabbed his knife, raised it and directed it at Sasuke's chest before he lunged.

The sound of a knife entering a body ripped through the air as a loud gasp then scream was heard and blood droplets feel quietly to the ground.

Sasuke's eyes widened his breathing slow and ragged as he looked up into the face of Orochimaru's, who was now no longer one of menacing hatred but was twisted in pain as he struggled to breathe. This was due to the knife that had entered his back and stabbed him right threw the heart. He dropped his own knife and let go of Sasuke before falling back and landing on the floor. His eyes were still open and reflecting everything that went around, but were now as dull and lifeless as he was.

Sasuke's eyes were peeled on his survivor, the one who had murdered Orochimaru right before Orochimaru had the chance to kill him. He swayed on his feet, pain throbbing through him as he felt his body give up. He was wounded and was fighting the darkness that was slowly surrounding him. His eyesight was blurry and sharp bursts of pain flowed through him. But despite this he could still recognize the figure that was watching him closely. A look of guilt, sadness and longing on his face.

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered as he collapse, falling back and expecting to hit the hard ground. Instead he found that he feel into someone's arms as he shut his eyes, darkness nearly upon him. He knew who had caught him, it was the same man who had saved him yet his scattered and pain filled mind could not comprehend why. He heard Itachi whisper something to him but still could not respond as he finally surrendered himself to the darkness and fainted.

**A/N: I hope you liked those fight scenes, I just had to put in that part from Naruto after he knocked Kisame out. I couldn't resist. Yes next chapter will be the last and I will try and get it up as soon as I can so I can finally finish this story. I hope you all enjoyed that and sorry for the cliff hanger. Anyway reviews will be much appreciated. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 22 Moving on

**A/N: Ok I know it's been months since I have updated anything but I have been really really sick as in hospital sick and I haven't been able to even write. But now I am up and about I can. Anyway I thought I would update this story first since its almost finished then I will do the others so yeah enjoy the final chapter and sorry again for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I did not own Naruto in anyway…….well not yet that is.

_Previously _

Sasuke's eyes widened his breathing slow and ragged as he looked up into the face of Orochimaru's, who was now no longer one of menacing hatred but was twisted in pain as he struggled to breathe. This was due to the knife that had entered his back and stabbed him right threw the heart. He dropped his own knife and let go of Sasuke before falling back and landing on the floor. His eyes were still open and reflecting everything that went around, but were now as dull and lifeless as he was.

Sasuke's eyes were peeled on his survivor, the one who had murdered Orochimaru right before Orochimaru had the chance to kill him. He swayed on his feet, pain throbbing through him as he felt his body give up. He was wounded and was fighting the darkness that was slowly surrounding him. His eyesight was blurry and sharp bursts of pain flowed through him. But despite this he could still recognize the figure that was watching him closely. A look of guilt, sadness and longing on his face.

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered as he collapse, falling back and expecting to hit the hard ground. Instead he found that he feel into someone's arms as he shut his eyes, darkness nearly upon him. He knew who had caught him, it was the same man who had saved him yet his scattered and pain filled mind could not comprehend why. He heard Itachi whisper something to him but still could not respond as he finally surrendered himself to the darkness and fainted.

-

-

**Moving on**

Everything was groggy and out of place as Sasuke felt himself coming out of dream state. The first thing he thought was that it was another Saturday and he had slept in way too late. He probably had to be somewhere, he knew there was something really important on his mind, but he couldn't think of what it could be, that nagging feeling.

The next thing he became aware of was the constant soft "beep beep" right next to him. Of course he just put this down to Naruto attempting to cook. But still something seemed off. Then he heard the muffling of talking around him, though he could not seem to clearly recognize anyone's voice or what they were saying. Yet he couldn't open his eyes, they felt too heavy to lift.

That's when his memory returned and everything come back to him. The fight, his friends, the pain, Sakura, Orochimaru, the knife……Itachi. But the main thing was that he had been wrong. Itachi had not killed his parents. Yet he had still been involved, but he had saved his life. For the second time. Did that mean Itachi didn't hate him?

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked to adjust to the light. He looked around to see many faces smiling in relief at him. Standing near the door, his smile covered by his mask, was Kakashi, his eyes betraying him as to what he was really feeling. At the end of the bed stood Neji with his arm around Tenten. He looked as he always did, though Sasuke noticed his lips were turned up a bit as if he was fighting of a smile. Tenten was just grinning, her arm in a cast. From what he could remember Tenten had just been complaining that she would not be able to train.

Sitting in a chair in the corner was Shikamaru who looked like he had just been woken up and his expression was torn between irritation and relief. On the edge of the chair was Ino who was smiling cheerfully as if they were not all sitting around in an hospital room. Her face was the only one of out the girls that didn't have read puffy eyes obviously from crying. Sasuke suspected that her makeup had something to do with that.

On one side of the bed stood Hinata who was looking as if she had just been told she had won a million dollars. She was holding the hand of Naruto who had the biggest, dopiest grin Sasuke had ever seen him have. He too looked like he had been crying, and that he had not slept in days.

Sasuke turned his head to the other side and discovered what the warm sensation on his hand was. Sakura was holding it tightly, tears streaming out of her emerald eyes as she stared lovingly back at him. At that moment Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little at the love in her and his entire friend's eyes.

"Sasuke" Naruto called in delight. "Your awake, I was getting worried"  
'We all were" Hinata added.

"Yeah now the dobe might finally sleep" Tenten said with a laugh.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered and Sasuke squeezed her hand in reply.

'So what happened?" he asked.

"What a drag" Shikamaru murmured. "After you passed out most the others fled. The police turned up and caught a few of them and we were all transported here."

"You're like a hero teme" Naruto exclaimed.

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke asked and the room went quiet.

"He well he took off to" Naruto said quietly.

'Oh"

"No one has seen him since" Kakashi continued. "The police are trying to hunt him down though, place charges"

"They won't find him" Sasuke said. 'They won't if he doesn't want to be found"

"Umm" Neji said breaking the awkward silence. "I guess I should apologize"

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I was prepared to let you go with Orochimaru to save Tenten. It was wrong and…"

"Stop" Sasuke ordered as he looked at Neji.

"It…"

"No Neji" Sasuke told him quietly. "I don't blame you for what you said. I would have done the same for Sakura in an instant"

"I still…"

"It's over" Sasuke said and Neji smiled.

"Ok"

"Come" Kakashi said. "Sasuke needs rest, and so do most of you. His fine now so go home and sleep."

Slowly the others began murmuring words of farewell as they departed, Tenten and Ino stopping to kiss Sasuke on the cheek as they left and Hinata patting his hand awkwardly. Soon only Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura remained in the room. It seemed to Sasuke a much bigger room now that most had left.

"Sasuke" Kakashi began.

"Yeah"

"Well I had a chat with the police and they have decided, if it's ok wth you, to sell the Uchiha mansion. The money goes to you as Itachi is now a criminal. But we decided until your eighteen it may be best if you stay with me, if that is ok with you. If there is somewhere else you would like to live I understand and I…"

"No" Sasuke broke in and looked at Kakashi. 'If you will have me I would like to stay"

"Of course" Kakashi said.

"Besides" Sasuke continued looking at Naruto. "You guys are my family anyway"

"Good now I better get this one home" he said referring to Naruto.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto laughed. "See you teme I am….well I…I am glad you're going to be ok"

"Hn thanks"

"Yeah" Naruto said as he started to leave.

"Naruto"

"Yeah teme"

"Thanks"

"For what?

"Just thanks" Sasuke said with a smile. "Brother"

Naruto grinned as he let the words sink in. So Sasuke had heard what he had said to Kisame. He was glad. He would never have had the courage to tell Sasuke himself but he was glad Sasuke knew.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura who had been silent most of the time and smiled at her, she still looked like she was going to break into tears any moment. Though he could see something else in her eyes. She was scared…of him. And he knew why.

"Sakura I am sorry"

"No it's ok Sasuke"

"No its not, what I said to you Sakura"

"Shhh we can talk about it later"

"No Sakura, I didn't mean it ok. I just wanted to protect you, I love you and I want you in my life, forever"

"It's fine Sasuke" Sakura said hugging him. 'I don't care, I am just so glad you are ok, I was so worried"

"Sakura you know me, later when the drugs are out of my system I won't have the guts to tell you this so listen please"

"Ok" Sakura nodded.

"You are the best thing in my life, you are my life. I will never leave you, I never want to be without you Sakura. You're the one I love and the only one I will ever love ok. Remember that" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes in within seconds was fast asleep.

"I will" Sakura whispered, kissing him softly and briefly on the lips. "I will"

-

-

The days past and finally Sasuke was allowed to leave the hospital. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto had been almost unbearable, fussing over him and not letting him do anything by himself. Naruto was even being nicer than usual, something Sasuke actually hoped would not last. He preferred the old Naruto, no matter how idiotic and annoying he was. That was after all Naruto.

It was here that the police found him, propped up on a couch with the other three hovering around him. Kakashi led them in as they all took seats around the lounge, Sakura perched on the edge of Sasuke's couch holding his hand tightly. The police started on how they had caught most the members who were now being prosecuted for many crimes before the subject of Itachi was finally brought up.

"I am afraid he has disappeared, completely gone off our radar. We will keep looking for him or course, all police stations have been notified but with no leads at all I am afraid there is nothing more we can do at this point until something comes up"

"It won't" Sasuke said in his unemotional voice as the policeman nodded seeming to be a little afraid of the younger Uchiha.

"well as you know you have inherited all the Uchiha riches and kakshi here has been appointed your legal guardian."

"Good" Sasuke said.

"Well someone will be in touch as soon as we hear something"

"You won't" Sasuke said again as the policeman stood up nervously.

"Well then we shall leave you in peace" Kakashi saw the men out before returning to the room with a sigh.

"You're not being very positive Sasuke"

"No, I am being realistic"

"Don't you want him to be found?' Kakashi asked.

"He won't be found" Sasuke repeated.

'But do you want him to?"

"I couldn't care less"

"But you don't want him to pay for what he has done" Kakashi asked and at this Sasuke remained silent. He didn't know what the answer was.

"Does this mean Itachi did have something to do with your parents death or not" Naruto burst out receiving a cold stare from Sakura.

"It's ok" Sasuke said rather calmly as Sakura looked at him. She has never seen Sasuke so relaxed when it came to talking about his dead parents. Maybe he was at least finally moving on from it.

"Well" Naruto persisted.

'I don't know Naruto" Kakashi replied. "He might have had something to do with it but from what I have heard he seemed surprised that Orochimaru was the real reason his parents are dead. In fact almost angry at him for that"

"So what Itachi didn't want them dead?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, maybe he did or maybe he didn't. Maybe he never meant for them to die, or maybe he did. I guess it will remain a mystery"

"We will never know: Sasuke said quietly.

"I still think he must have had something to do with it" Naruto declared stubbornly.

"Then why, if he wanted his family dead, did he save Sasuke?" Sakura pointed out.

'It was the second time he did" Kakashi remarked as he stared at Sasuke. But Sasuke was looking out the window as if he was in his own world.

"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded.

'Whether or not Itachi planned on Sasuke dying in that accident he obviously couldn't let it happen since he saved him"

"Itachi saved Sasuke in the car accident" Naruto said bewildered.

Kakashi paused for awhile and then nodded. "Yes he did"

"Yeah but Itachi was always so mean to Sasuke" Naruto told him. "Remember Sakura"

"Yeah if he really did save Sasuke why did he then treat him the way he did, he obviously couldn't care about Sasuke at all" Sakura added.

"Maybe he was trying to protect him, keep him away from Orochimaru. Maybe Itachi never meant to harm Sasuke at all"

"then why did he kill his own family but not Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know Naruto this is all guesswork. The only one that can answer that is Itachi himself and I am afraid that is not going to happen"

"I still think Itachi has a loose screw" Naruto mumbled.

"Maybe" Kakashi said. "But like I said we will never really know"

With that said Kakashi left the room, calling out that he was going to start lunch.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Hn yeah"

"I guess this not knowing must be bugging you huh" Naruto said and was surprised when Sasuke shook his head.

"I think" he began. 'That I don't want to know. What happened happened and that's all there is."

'What!" Naruto shouted.

"I have spent years asking myself these questions over and over, searching for answers only to have more questions appear. I think…" he said with a smile at Sakura. "I think I just want to put it all behind me and concentrate on living for the people I still have, rather than the ones long past"

"Does that mean Itachi was bad or not?" Naruto asked at last as Sakura just smiled at the blonde.

"I guess we will never know. I guess that answer is left up to us. Whether we think of him as bad or not"

"Well what do you think he is Sakura?"

"I don't know. Who am I to define whether he is or isn't. In the end does it really matter? He saved Sasuke and in that we will always have something we must thank him for. So there must be some good in him"

'Yeah I guess" Naruto said with a sigh as he switched on the TV and it wasn't long before him and Sakura were arguing over channels.

Sasuke just sat there staring out the window, Naruto's question repeating in his head. He didn't know of Itachi was good or bad but he found he did not want to know, he just wanted to get on with his life. But he knew no matter what, no matter how much he hated Itachi there would always be something there, something that reminded him of the brother he once loved. He remembered the look in Itachi's eye before he had fainted, and the words he has said. It was the first time in a long time he has seen Itachi look human.

"Take care little brother" Itachi has said and Sasuke planned on doing so. He smiled and shut his eyes.

"Goodbye Itachi" he said and he knew he was saying goodbye to it all, everything that had burdened his heart ever since his parents death. He looked at Sakura and Naruto and smiled again.

This was his life, and he wasn't going to miss another part of it.

**A/N: Ok sorry if the end was lame but I have been out of it for so long I still haven't really got back into it again lol. Anyway I hope you liked it and please review. Thank you to everyone for their support. Adios**


End file.
